You spell Evil REGINA
by Vampress2802
Summary: This is a one-shot Depending on reviews and who wants to read more. After Emma brings back Marian from he past, reuniting Robin with his wife and Regina loosing hope of ever being truly happy again; she reverts to her old ways and this time not even Henry is safe from the new and improved Evil Queen. Theme is Angst but there is always light where there is darkness SPOILER FOR 3X22
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this is an Edit for give me it's 2:20am here and I'm a little tired but I wanted to Update**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing... but what is mine ^_^**

"You never think about the consequences… you just better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back" Regina said eyes shining and stinging with unshed tears. She glanced over at Robin who was still embracing his wife, and Roland who was being squeezed between the two in their tight embrace.

'This can't be happening' she thought looking around the diner Snow and Charming holding Prince Neal and Belle and Rumple seemed to have patched things up, but disappeared after the announcing of the Charming baby.

She watched as everyone was smiling and laughing with loved ones and then she chanced another glance at the new happy reunited family. She watched as Robin's eyes overflowed with tears along with Marian's; Roland clenching them both in his little arms and then she watched as Robin pulled back a bit and kissed Marian.

The same kiss he had given to her just minutes ago right outside the door, his smile, his beautiful eyes staring back at her with such longing and what could have been love. She hadn't realized it but a tear slid from her eye, running down her cheek as if calling out to Robin to catch it and hold it. Her heart… her stupid heart imploding in her chest, it felt so painful that she could have just ripped it out and crushed it right there.

"Regina" Emma quietly says reaching out to touch her arm, when the former Evil Queen turns in a swift movement and is out the door as quietly as possible. Once outside the diner she turns back and faces the door.

'How could this happen' she thought 'She's a hero now; this was supposed to be her happy ending, her second chance. She told Robin that he was her soul mate, they were destined to be together'

Her chest heaved up and down as memories and thoughts flooded her mind, she thought this was it, she finally found it… Happiness… and once again that 'Charming' little family intervened and she lost it… again.

More tears fell down her face as she became more angry, she lost everyone, her fiancé, her son, her mother, her father, her sister that she truly deep down wished could have changed so she wouldn't be so alone and get to know.

As her chest heaved it was getting harder to breathe because she kept swallowing the screams that tried desperately to escape her throat. She wanted to scream at her mother for forcing her to marry the King, she wanted to scream at Henry for thinking that she didn't love him, scream at Snow for not keeping her secret, yell at Rumplestilskin for feeding her anger and manipulating her to cast the curse, she wanted to wring Emma's neck for bringing back Mariam form the past and bringing her to the diner but most of all she wanted to shout at Robin so giving up on them so easily, for not even giving her the curtsey of a passing glance or an apologetic look. He said 'he let his love for his wife go' and just that morning they were sharing laughs and smiles between kisses' and then anguished sob escaped her mouth as she thought of his lips, and his touch and his eyes and his smile.

She quickly clamped her hand over her mouth trying desperately to keep the others from escaping, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of watching her broken, and she wouldn't let that thief and his stupid new family see her cry.

"Your Majesty" a voice said from behind her she didn't need to turn around to know that it was Hook, he probably came to fawn over Emma so more.

"Are you alright?" he asked and before he could touch her shoulder she threw her hands up and disappeared leaving a gust of angry smoke in her wake

**Mayoral Mansion**

Regina reappeared by her office she sighed heavily she needed to get herself together, she needed to calm down. So what if Marian was back, so what if Robin hadn't even noticed she was gone, their relationship was hidden from everyone except Roland and even the boy could care less.

'Stop it' she told herself that was a child of course he should be happy to see his mother… that was his mother.

She rolled her eyes at herself and walked into her office grabbing a drink, this will calm her down for sure she thought as she poured a glass. She quickly brought the cup to her mouth and drank the smooth liquid letting it wash away all of her anxiety, she downed another and another until she realized her once full glass container was now half full. She poured herself another cup and walked out of the room.

As she walked slowly to the kitchen to wash out her glass but as she passed her living room she topped abruptly and peered in and as she looked into the room, memories flooded her like a toxic wave. Everything came back to her, his touch, his kiss, his intoxicating kiss, that left her breathless and wanting more, his hands, that held her close or pulled her in for an unsuspecting kiss, his eyes, those eyes she couldn't stop looking at and then it hit her… their conversation.

The way she poured her heart out to him; telling him they were destined to be together. How she told him that she never thought that she could have this again… this amazing feeling she had for him. That 'think about you all day and when can I see you again' type of feeling she had with Daniel. Then she remembered how he gasped and told her that things worked out in their right time. Everything worked out when they were supposed to it was based on timing,

She scuffed "Timing" she said out loud… timing… like how Emma brought back Marian at the precise moment she got her heart back and she wanted to share it with Robin. the very moment she was wondering 'should she have to hide her feelings for the thief?' another angry tear fell

Before she knew it she threw her glass and its contents across the room shattering it against the fireplace. She let out an angry scream as she whipped her scarf from around her neck and used her magic to explode one of the lamps in the room. She went on a magical rampage in that room destroying everything and when she finished she found herself sitting on the floor in the mist of all her destruction. The floor was covered in glass, feathers and cotton from the couch and its pillows, the carpet and walls were. She didn't realize how long she sat there, her coat in the mist of the debris and her scarf lying in a pile of ashes.

An overwhelming feeling came over her and she just needed to get out of there, out of her house and out of this room. With a whoosh of purple smoke she was gone.

**Granny's Diner**

"I think I did something wrong" Emma said as she sat down at Charming and Snow's table

"What do you mean?" Snow asked

Just then the bell above the diner door chimed as Hook walked through. He smiled when he saw Emma and she did the same. The look didn't go unnoticed to her parents

"And what is that?" Snow asked getting Emma's attention smiling at her as Hook walked over

"What?" she said turning to face them, blushing a deep shade of red

Killian walked closer to the table, and stood beside where Emma was sitting. Snow gave him a bright smile while Charming glared at the pirate placing a protective hand on Emma's elbow

"David… Snow" he greeted the two with a nod "Um… I'm not sure but I think there's something bothering the Queen, or at least upsetting her"

"What makes you say that?" Snow asked concern written on her face

"Well I was outside for a bit and as a walked back, I saw her standing outside the door, just standing there staring at it. I went to ask her if she was alright but then disappeared"

"Well maybe she's fine and just wanted to go home" Charming suggested

"No I think I did this" Emma said looking at her parents "When I brought Mariam back from the past, she saw Regina, and I telling her that she was different from when she was Queen in the Enchanted Forest. So I went to introduce them and that's when Robin spotted her…"

"Mariam? Robin Hood's wife" Snow asked

"Yes"

"Okay, but why would Regina, be upset about that?" Charming asked

"I don't know, but it looked like she was hurt about the two of them being reunited… she said you're just like your mother, never thinking about the consequences" Emma said looking at them

"Well she's partly right, Emma, bringing someone back from the past could cause a chain reaction" Snow said rocking Prince Neal in her arms

"Yeah but her face… she looked so sad"

"Over Robin Hood? I doubt it" Charming said with a sigh "Those two were worst then rabid cats and dogs, during the missing year. All they did was fight and argue and insult one another. It was like they hated the air each other breathed" Charming said looking at Snow who nodded vigorously

"I'm sure it's nothing you did" Snow reassured her

"Yeah… but" Emma began when Prince Neal began to fuss

Snow rocked him gently as Charming stared lovingly at his son and wife. Emma looked at Hook and scooted over so he could sit next to her; he smiled and sat down looking at the baby and every so often sneaking glances at the love of his life as they secretly held hands under the table.

**3 Days Later **

"This is crazy, no one has seen Regina in 3 days" Emma said

"Well did anyone check her vault? That's where she hid out when she was framed for jimminy's murder" Charming asked

"Yeah Henry and Killian checked there twice" Emma said with a sigh

"Well did you check the house?"

"We tried but Regina put some magical barrier on it, Henry couldn't even get in. And we stood outside yesterday calling out for her and she never even came to the door" Emma said

"Where's Henry now?" Snow asked

"At school, I had to beg him to go and promised that if he did I would get Mr. Gold to help us look for her"

"This isn't like Regina; she would never leave Henry to worry about her let alone lock herself in her house and not answer him." Snow said walking over to Prince Neal who babbling in his bassinet

"Well what did Mr. Gold say?" Charming asked

"He wasn't too happy about being disturbed but after a few minutes with Belle he told us that he will meet up at her place in 30minutes"

"Well I'm coming with you" Snow said

"No what about… Neal?" Emma said lifting her head toward the baby

"He's spending the day with his auntie Ruby" Snow said picking the baby up "Isn't that right? Huh? You wanna see your auntie Ruby?" she babbled at the baby while mushing her face in Neal's stomach, who giggled loudly with a squeal

Just then the doorbell rang, Charming quickly kissed Neal and walked over to the door opening it.

"Where is my nephew?" Ruby shouted as she walked over to Snow "Hey there little man" Ruby cooed to the infant "Are you ready to hang out with me… huh?" she asked as the baby spit out a giggle

"Now if you need anything all you have to do is…"

"Stop right there!" Ruby said picking up the baby "This is not my first time, I have you know I have watched plenty babies in the enchanted forest and not only that but Cinderella lets me watch Alexandrea all the time" she said looking at her friend

"But…"

"But nothing, I'll be here to keep watch, you guys go find Regina" Granny said walking through the door and closing it

"You know? How do you know I told Henry to keep this to himself" Emma said with an agitated sigh

"Please once Regina didn't answer his call he sent out the bat signal and alerted every superhero fairytale person he could find, that kid couldn't hold water with a bucket and lid" she said sitting down on the couch. "But of course no one believed him, we all thought that she was just busy and hadn't gotten back to the boy, until the meeting yesterday when she didn't show up and everyone went ape shit…"

"Granny" Ruby hissed

"Oh excuse me" she said glancing at the infant who was too busy eating Ruby's hair to worry about Granny foul language

"Ugh… I'm going to kill Regina once we know she alright" Emma groaned opening up the front door

Snow and Charming gave Prince Neal one final kiss before following behind their daughter.

**Mayoral Mansion**

Pulling up to Regina's house Emma noticed Rumple standing outside the gate, as they all left the yellow bug they stopped when they saw him just standing there.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked

"Nothing" he said still standing with a confused look on his face as he brought his hand up above the gate and as he touched the space there a bright purple neon light rippled all around the house. The ripple looked like waves in the water as if Rumple had thrown in a pebble in a still lake.

"Well can you break it" Emma asked the man as he still stood there staring at the shield

"Yes" he said distantly

"What?" Charming asked as he watched the man

"Nothing" Rumple said moving his hand over the barrier just once and it disintegrated

"That was it, why did I have such a problem taking it down then?" Emma asked frowning

"It's down let's just see if the Queen is home, shall we" Rumple said walking forward

As they reached the front door Snow reached out and rang the doorbell, Rumple, Charming and Emma both looked at her as if she had just asked 'Ooh I wonder what this button does'

"We didn't drive all the way over here to wait for her to let us in, I say we barge in and drag her out kicking and screaming" Emma said raising her foot to kick the door in

"Ms. Swan" Rumplestilskin said stopping her mid-strike "Why not see it the door is open first"

Emma rolled her eyes lowered her foot but checked the door anyway and as she turned the handle the door creaked open.

"Well that was... unexpected" Charming said as Emma gave him a look that agreed with his assumption

They all stepped forward, into the house but the sight before them, had them all stopping in their tracks. Regina's once pristine house was in shambles, there was glass, ash, pieces of the wall and door frame lying on the floor, all of her pictures of Her and Henry burnt or torn into tiny pieces

"What the hell happened in here?" Charming asked

"It looks like there was a fight" Emma said kneeling down, picking up pieces of glass and debris examining it and putting it back down

"Do you see any signs of a struggle?" Snow asked

"Look around all of this is a sign of a struggle" Emma said standing

"Yeah but the question is who was she fighting" Charming said walking toward the living room "It looks like this room got the worst of it, it's completely trashed" he said as the others followed him into the living room

"Look Regina's scarf" Snow said picking up her step mothers red scarf, which was covered in sooth and small fragments of glass

"Who would do this?" Emma asked quietly

"Regina would" Rumple said standing in the door way

"What do you mean? You're saying Regina trashed her own house" Charming asked

"Yes" he said

"Why" Snow asked holding the scarf tightly in her hands

"Why don't we find out" Rumple said walking back to the front door

"How" Emma asked

"Simple like this" Rumple said waving his hand in front of him, instantly the house was back to normal and the lights were on

"I don't get it you just cleaned up, how does cleaning up…"

"Will you just watch… please" Rumple bit out but they we working on his last nerve he wanted to be in bed with Belle but instead he was here standing with them, and just as he was about to ponder further about his now wife, Regina appeared in front of them, her back to them

"Regina?" Snow said reaching her hand out, when her hand went right through her

Regina stood there for a while and the group walked around to face her, when they noticed the sad expression on her face and tears falling from her eyes

"Why… what happened?" Snow said wanting to reach out and touch her step mothers face

"Look at what she has on" Charming said "This is what she had on at Neal's revealing"

But before anyone else could speak Regina began moving and she walked right through Snow heading into her office. She grabbed her glass liquor bottle and poured herself a glass, she drank it slowly at first but after the first sigh she gulped it down and then she repeated the action again and again.

As she went to pour herself another glass she stopped and sighed again. After pouring herself one more glass she walked out of her office and stopped at the living room door.

"I wonder what she's…" Snow began when Rumplestilskin waved his hand a second time this time the room was filled with what looked like a shimmer of a memory, but not just any memory sitting before them in front of a lit fire was Robin and Regina.

Regina stared at into the room at her memory and they watched it play out

_Their glasses clinked as they smiled at each other and took a sip from their wine glasses_

"_So how goes it feel?" Robin asks_

"_Stronger than ever" Regina says with a wide smile and Robin quickly leans in to kiss her passionately, Regina returns the kiss cupping his face with her hands_

"When the hell did this happen" Charming blurted out "I mean they seriously hated each other. You can ask anyone, they argued more and probably worse than her and Leroy"

They were brought back to the memory as Robin began talking

"_What is it" Robin asks looking at Regina who looks like she is about to cry_

"_I just never thought I'd have this" she says with a small chuckle, dropping her hands and resting them on his chest._

_Robin nodded understandingly "After I lost my wife, I felt like that for a long time, her death was my fault"_

"_I'm sorry" Regina said solemnly_

"_I would have walked through hell to be with my Marian again, but when I finally admitted to myself that she was gone, that she was never coming back, I had to let that love go" _

"_My first love Daniel was killed because of me, because he loved me"_

"_And that's why you never wanted to open yourself up again?"_

_Regina nodded but continued "Tinkerbell told me that it was possible, I could love again… she led me to this tavern… to a man she said I was destined to be with… I never saw his face but…" she said looking down, grabbing his arm and sliding up his sleeve "I did see his tattoo"_

Snow gasped "Robin's her soul mate?"

"_Me?"_

"_Yes, I was just too scared to approach you"_

_Robin smiled and lets out a small chuckle "Well maybe things work out when their suppose too, maybe it's all about timing" robin said running his fingers through her soft hair as they both smiled at each other before passionately kissing again_

"I did this, I ruined her happiness by bringing Marian back from the past I…" Emma began when the memory changed and it showed the night Emma tried to introduce Marian

"_I brought someone back from the past" Emma said to Regina_

"_Marian" Robin says standing up and looking at what looks to be the wife he thought dead long ago_

"_Mama" Roland says as the woman embraces her son and they all hug_

_Then it flashed back to her and Robin "It's all about timing" the memory said again as if taunting her_

Regina scuffs "Timing" she says and launches her glass and its content at the memory as they began kissing again.

An angry yell escapes her mouth as she rips off her scarf and starts sweeping things off the tables and walls. She was so full of anger that her magic was rolling off her in waves, she would explode things without even having to look at it or come near, they would just explode as she walked by. She used fireballs to torch the room as she ripped off her jacket.

She stepped out of the room and just let loose screaming and breaking things she stopped when she got to the front door and another memory played out

"_Good Morning, beautiful" Robin said smiling as Regina opened the door her handed her a single red rose which Regina quickly accepted bringing it to her nose_

"_Good Morning" she said as he briskly walked in and picked her up in his arms kissing her, she let the rose dangle limply in her hand as she sighed against his mouth_

She frowned and threw a fireball; tears were streaming down her face as she launched mirrors and photos of her and Henry every which way. Regina's rage became more and more… well… outrages as voices and memories clashed with one another

"_You're a hero now" Henry's voice sounded _

"_With or without it you feel things with your whole soul… you will find love again" Snow said grasping Regina's hand _

"_You don't know what you need? That's sad Regina, love you need love"_

"_Your gonna help me find another soul mate"_

"_The guy with the lion tattoo… that's your soul mate"_

"Shut Up!" Regina yelled now back in the living room, after destroying everything else, she stood against the wall by the fire place in the mist of her destruction. It looked like a bomb went off in the room as she surveyed the damage. Tears fell freely down Regina's face as she slid down the wall, when the next memory revealed itself

_Regina stood in all regal attire standing with an older man, she slowly walked into his embrace and she rested her head on his shoulder_

"_I just want to be happy" she whispered to him as tears fell from her eyes onto his shoulder_

"_And you can have that again, of this I'm sure…" he said as he rubbed her back up and down, but before the memory could finish out it stopped._

"How?" Regina whispered now on the floor looking very defeated "Every time I find happiness someone takes it away" she cried out loud to no one in particular "I don't… I don't understand…" she hiccupped "I'm… I'm a good guy" she said as she buried her face into her hands and brought up her knees to rest them both on.

She sat like that for several minutes

Snow was in tears and Emma was on the verge of them as well

"I swear I didn't know she was dating Robin, let alone know that Marian was his wife. She never told me her name..." Emma tried to defend looking at her parents but Snow couldn't take her eyes off her heart broken step mother. Charming nodded at Emma as her put a reassuring arm around his wife.

"No one Knew Emma, they hid it very well… I mean Regina has always been very private, no one would have known until she wanted us to know" Charming said

"But I… I feel like this is my fault" Emma whispered as tears fell from her eyes finally

"Well it is" Rumplestilskin said with a hint of anger "I don't know if it is bad luck or stupidity on your part" he said through gritted teeth peeling his eyes from the fallen Queen.

"Who brings back someone from the past, you could have caused a very large rift in time and now we will never know"

"Wait a minute you can't blame her for Regina hiding her relationship from everyone!" Charming yelled

"No but I can yell at her for bringing back someone from the past! Look at what it has caused so far!" Rumple yelled pointing his cane at Regina

"Okay, Regina is crying and as bad as I feel about that, Emma is still not to blame… granted bringing back someone is very dangerous but you will not put another unhappy ending due to the women of this family on our heads anymore!" Charming yelled face red and eyes filled with anger

"I was just trying to save her life… she was going to die anyway" Emma said

"And her death could have been the reason someone revolted against the queen, or drew a picture, wrote a book about the cruelness of their Queen and instead of that being done, the woman is walking around in our time zone! This… this thing you've done is going to end badly for all of us… AGAIN"

"What do you mean" Snow finally spoke looking at the man

"When I first got here, the shield that Regina put up was not by her"

"What do you mean?" Charming asked

"When someone with magic… who is untrained feel like they are in danger or a danger to others their body or mind reacts and puts up a barrier to shield them"

"Okay and that's a bad thing" Emma asked

"When it's coming from a fully trained student, yes. When I met Regina she was and is very powerful, they only other time I have ever witnessed this kind of magic performed by her was when she had finally accepted magic couldn't bring Daniel back from the dead and during that time, she created the Evil Queen and her mind began to split"

"Split what do you mean?" Snow asked shocked

"Every wizard or sorceress loses a piece of themselves when they go dark, because Regina's magic was never dark nor her heart, going into the darkness was harder for her, so to cope with the things she had to do she split herself"

"Like a having another personality" Emma asked

"Not quite, yes, she created the persona but she is the Evil Queen she just simply shut off all her emotions and every so often even with me telling her not too, she would turn them back on when she felt like she was getting too dark, but this time I fear its worse"

"Why" Snow said

"Because when someone like Regina who has experienced bad and goodness realize or think that the outcome will always be the same… never in their favor… she will disconnect fully and what emerges from her will make the Evil Queen look like Mary Poppins and that's what I felt outside the house a magic so dark… mine pales in comparison"

"What does that mean for us… where do you think she is" Snow asked looking worried but before Rumple could speak they began to hear footsteps in the room where Regina was still crying quietly.

"How many times has Cora told us love is weakness, my dear?" a voice said and when they looked over to the door as the image walked right through them and toward Regina who looked up, they all stood frozen. It was what Rumplestilskin feared standing before Regina at her most vulnerable was the Evil Queen.

"Leave me alone" Regina said glaring at the woman

"How many times" The Queen asked again Regina remained silent so the Queen sighed "Hundreds, and did you ever listen? First it was with the stable boy Daniel"

"SHUT UP!" Regina yelled

"No! You need to hear this that kind and loving heart of yours has always brought you to your knees"

"No" Regina said shaking her head

"Yes! You let yourself love our bitch of a mother when you should have killed her when you had the chance; instead you let her beat us! And hurt us!" the Queen yelled

"She would have killed me first!"

"No! That was your stupid heart getting in the way again! Letting the fear of losing her and becoming her stop you! Then you allowed yourself to fall for a stable hand when you knew that monster wouldn't approve, and if it wasn't bad enough you save that girl on the horse and she ruins everything!"

"Mother set that up, it wasn't Snow's fault she was a child, and I understand that now"

"No!" The Queen yelled again anger evident on her face as she kneeled down in front of Regina "You asked her not to say a word and not only did she tell your mother but she bragged about it when you were getting fitted for your dress"

Regina shook her head 'no' "I won't give into that anger anymore… I'm… I'm a good guy… a…"

"Hero? Regina, look around you, where has being good gotten you so far, hell where has any of this gotten you. You allowed yourself to get trapped in a loveless, lonely marriage until the little brat was 18 and then and only then you decide to finally kill your husband, and try to kill his kid. When you should have hired, seduced or bribed the guards to kill them when they went out again… leaving you behind as usual. This would have alleviated placing blame on you because you were always stuck in that castle but you had ignored me then too, you would have been rid of them and all this heartache had you listened to me in the first place"

"No had I listened to you I wouldn't have Henry!" Regina spit out

"And having that little brat did what for you!"

"He's not a brat!" she yelled back raising her hand to slap the woman when the Evil Queen grabbed her wrist

"You get the child from that bastard Rumplestilskin and then you raise him and love him and how does he return the favor by running away and finding the woman who gave him up without so much as a name! You let that little shit walk all over you, you nursed every fever, put up with every tantrum, sat up all night with him when he cried out for comfort and he still ran to her!

"She is his mother"

"No!" she said yanking her arm "You are! Even when Snow tricked us into killing Cora he still defended them! You keep letting him hurt you when you don't need him! He is making you weak and pathetic! He has you wrapped around his little finger and the sad part is that you refuse to see it! Then you get upset over that thief! How dare you cry over a man you just met?" she said roughly letting her wrist go

"He is my soul mate!"

"Was your soul mate! The Charming's ruined that again for you, first your fiancé and now your soul mate. Don't you get it with them alive you will never find happiness and I can help you if you let me…? I've done it before I can do it again"

"Henry will never forgive me for that… I will lose everything; the people will turn on me"

"You don't need him! What has he gotten you! Nothing ever since the curse broke and you have been a 'good guy' how many times had he spent the night here! How many times has he offered to just sit and be in your company? Huh? Never! He has continued to hurt you over and over again and you just keep allowing him too. He needs to die too he is your weakness and you know it! Just like Cora was when she hurt us! Just like Daddy did when he stood by and did nothing! Just like all of them when they allowed a grown man well into his years to make a bride out of a 17 YEAR OLD GIRL!" she yelled eyes glassy from angry tears.

"Please go away" Regina begged as more tears fell from her eyes

"No, let me stop the pain, like a did before, let me take it away" she said grabbing Regina's face "Let me kill them, let us be happy bathing in the blood of those hypocrites and build our empire out of their bones. Let's finally get the fresh start we have always wanted and you know how we do that…" The Evil Queen asked with a grin as she disappeared

Regina gasped as the Queen entered her body.

Her eyes turned pure black for just a second and then back brown again "…By killing them all" she said with a cruel grin on her face and just like that she stood looked dead the group chuckling deeply and vanishing in a puff of plume smoke.

**The End… Or is it?**

**This is a one-shot if you guys want me to write another chapter I will if not then yeah but it depends on reviews and follows. I already have a very demanding story that I'm still writing. So this one will most likely be updated a day or maybe the same day as "WTF" (My other story! Super funny and it features ALL THE SHIPS) **

***Yes I did just advertise my other story, don't judge me LOL* **

**I try to make my chapters long so you guys have plenty to read because I know I love long chapters especially when the authors plot has my feels in overdrive.**

**But if I do continue with this I will follow CaptainSwan and OutlawQueen but I will try desperately to mend the rift in the relationship of Emma and Regina. Yes Elsa will also be in this but like I said it depends on you guys! ^_^**

**I love reviews so please give them to me! Good bad the whole nine yards! If you give me reviews I'll give you a piece of this apple pie I stole from MamaRegal's house! ^_^**

**Oh and other stories you guys should check out while you wait for me is: **

**AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119****- Something Wicked This Way Comes and Together Someday**

**Sinister Scribe****- The "Evil" Is Silent, Heart and a Half, and Just Let Me Do It Already**

**What's Up****- Fester**

**Letgolaughing****- Catch me**

**E. 97****- We Can Love Again**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo… due to popular demand I have decided to continue on with this story! YAY! ^_^ All of your reviews have been crazy supportive. **

**I was so excited and then I was like "Oh Shit… I haven't written anything else! Oh God I have to write something else… *Gasp* What if I write something and they don't like it! What if all my followers leave me! And… and…" Next thing you know I was hyperventilating **

**My twin sister goes into full "Incredibles Edna mode" and slaps the hell out of me with a rolled up magazine yelling "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU ARE ELASTA GIRL… MY GOD! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER" after realizing she just hit me, we fought… no seriously we fought… that shit hurt LOL**

**So after teaching her a lesson on who is the older twin *getting my ass handed to me* I sat down and began typing **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Well only that which is mine**

**Snow's Loft**

"We need to find Regina!" Snow said panicking rocking Prince Neal harder than needed "Maybe explain to her…"

"No I say we leave her where she is… when she's ready she'll find us" Charming said rubbing his wife's back hopping to get her to calm down

"For once I agree" Rumplestilskin said leaning on his cane his face completely neutral "She'll reveal herself soon enough"

"Wait will someone fill us in on what the hell is going on!" Granny yelled looking at the group's worried expressions

After returning from Regina's house Belle called Rumplestilskin and told him she was at Snow's loft visiting the baby, but once the group entered the apartment which was filled with laughter and cooing, Snow ran directly to Ruby, grabbing hold of her son and rocking him with a look a fear on her face.

"Did you find Regina?" Granny asked

"No, but Gold did this magic thing and we saw something else" Emma said vaguely running her hands through her hair with a heavy sigh

"I don't understand!" Belle said standing next to her husband who was also in deep thought

"Well it seems that Regina has reverted back to her old ways" he said

"What? Why? When the hell did this happen?" Ruby asked with gasp fear now her face

Emma sighed frustrated "it was an accident…" was all she could get out before Granny released what sounded like a low growl

"Should have known" she said shaking her head and rolling her eyes

"What is that supposed to mean" Charming asked with a little more bass then he meant

"It means that every time things seem to be getting settled down and moving slowly you wife or him…" she said pointing at Gold "Finds a way to rattle that woman's cage and she back killing people again"

"You're blaming this on us?" he asked

"I'm not blaming anyone! I voicing my frustration or can't I do that?" she said glaring at the man "I am sick and tired of being hunted by this woman or being in fear of her wrath every time this family pisses off the God Damn Queen!" Granny yelled when Prince Neal burst into tears

Granny sighed frustrated she hadn't meant to scare the child she was just angry, Ruby understood and walked over to her grandmother placing a hand on her arm but remaining silent

Snow had tears in her eyes as she nodded at the older woman but shushed the baby as well

"Granny that is not fair" Charming said softly but still firm trying not to make the baby cry even more

"No she's right" Snow said as tears fell from her eyes "Regina's wrath was for me and I put everyone in danger by running from her, so if you don't want to help us with this now then…"

"That's not what I said" Granny said releasing her anger "My allegiance is with you, besides we have gotten through worse I suppose"

"You didn't see what we did" Emma said off hand

"I don't understand what set her off this time" Belle asked looking at Rumple

"I did something"

"Clearly" Granny bit out but sighed again trying to calm down "Sorry, what happened"

"What is it Henry or something?" Ruby asked

"No, remember when Hook and I came back from the past…"

Ruby nodded but Emma spoke to everyone

"I was captured by Regina and put in the dungeon; there I met a woman who told us we were getting executed tomorrow… so when we escaped I took her with me, but Hook feared she would change something if she was found walking around so…"

"You brought her here?" Granny asked

"Yeah, she was going to die and I couldn't just leave her there so we brought her back"

"I don't understand what that has to do with Regina" Belle said

"The woman I brought back was Marian, Robin Hood's wife, who he thought was dead"

"So" Ruby said

"Well apparently Regina and Robin Hood have been secretly dating, it would seem since before we got our memories back"

"So, Robin Hood seeing his now alive wife…" Belle began slowly

"Dropped Regina" Ruby finished

Everyone remained quite trying to process everything and figure out a way to fix this

"Okay, we can fix this, this is just a rift in the road, everyone gets rejected now and again maybe if we just explain to her that she can find someone else than…"

"No there is no one else; we found out that Robin Hood is Regina's soul mate" Snow said

"Oh hell" Granny muttered beginning to pace the floor

"Her soul mate? Those two fought like cats and dogs, back in the enchanted forest" Belle said confused

"That was my argument but it is true" Charming said with a sigh

"Well how do we fix this?" Belle said

"We" Rumple said pointing to her and him "Aren't doing anything, they made this mess their going to clean it, there is no bad blood between Regina and I"

"What?" Emma exclaimed "Regina said she was going to kill everyone including Henry!"

"What" a voice said from behind them

The all turned to see Henry standing in the door way with Hook, his key still in the lock and a confused expression in his face

"Um… come here kid" Emma said

"No, what did you say about my mom?" he asked abandoning his key and dropping his bag on the floor

"Nothing um…"

"No you said she was going to kill me, what happened?" he demanded

Emma sighed frowning "We came back from the past Hook and I brought back a woman, who I didn't know at the time was Marian…"

"Marian, as in Robin Hood's dead wife" Henry asked with both fear and anger in his eyes

"Yes"

"Why would you do that?" Henry exclaimed "Mom was dating him!"

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose I didn't know who she was, she was going to die, and I save her life!" she yelled

"How did you know they were dating?" Snow asked

Henry sighed "The day Emma yelled at me I saw them kissing in the hallway of the diner, after mom broke the curse she told me that they were seeing each other. I have to go talk to her" he said walking to the door

"No" Emma said grabbing his arm

"Mom, I'm not mad at you, you're a hero you're supposed to save people, and I just need to talk to my mom" Henry said trying to reassure his mother

"No Henry, Regina did something to herself and she's not… good anymore, she turned into the Evil Queen" Emma tried to explain

"I agree with Emma" Gold said walking behind the boy to keep him from opening the door "Your mother is different… she"

"She would never hurt me!" Henry said his voice deep and asserting

"Your right she wouldn't but The Evil Queen would" Rumple said

"My mom and The Evil Queen is the same person, my mom wouldn't hurt me and neither will she" he said getting angry

"Henry" Emma sighed heavily

"No!" he yelled pushing passed Mr. Gold who didn't even put up and fight and swung the front door open

Hook went to grab the boy when he stood dumb struck at the person on the other side

"You're Majesty" he said slowly

"MOM" Henry yelled running to embrace the woman when Hook and Gold stopped him

Everyone stood at the door watching the woman closely

"Um… hi" she said frowning at the faces staring back at her

"Where have you been I've been looking for you" Henry said as he shook off the hands of Hook and Mr. Gold but remained still

"Oh, I went ….for a walk" she said with a small smile

"For three days?" Henry said folding his arms

"A long walk then" she said with a bigger smile

"Regina" Emma said stepping forward

"I have nothing to say to you" she said angry rolling her eyes and looking back at Henry

"Henry I thought we could go for a walk and talk about New York and School" she said smiling at her son

"I don't think that's a good idea" Charming said

"Excuse me" Regina said looking at the man like he just grew another head

"Regina, why don't you come in so we can talk" Snow said as she placed a now sleeping Neal in Granny's arms and the woman and Ruby walked to his crib

Regina frowned but walked into the door as Hook closed it

"We know about the situation with Robin" Snow said quickly trying to just rip the band aid off

Regina scuffed and folded her arms "So" she said her eyes filling with tears but she pushed them away

"Regina I swear if I had known that was Robin's wife and that you and him were dating…"

"What you would have left her to die" Regina bit out

"No"

"Then what would you have done? Huh?"

Emma remained silent earning another scuff from Regina

"Mom, they said that you were going to kill me, is that true" Henry asked and Emma could have kicked him in the back for it. The last thing they needed was for Regina to know that they were in her house using magic and looking at her memories

"What" Regina growled looking at the people before her "I would never harm Henry! How dare you tell him that!" she seethed

"To be fair, we didn't tell him, he walked in on a conversation that…" Charming stated

"…Clearly stated that I would kill my own son!"

"No it's not like that" Snow tried to explain

"Then how is it!"

"I'm not trying to upset you" she defended

"Too late"

"Okay!" Snow said stepping forward "We were looking for you and couldn't find you, so we went to your house and it was trashed and we thought something happened to you so Gold performed some kind of magic spell that shows us the last moments you were there, and we saw you… crying" she finished softly

"And then the Evil Queen showed up, and it looked like…"

"She convinced me to kill my own son" Regina finished tears back in her eyes, this time she didn't bother blinking them away, she was angry all over again. How dare they?

"You go into my home…" she began looking at the floor, her jaw biting down so hard her teeth was grinding

"You were gone for three days" Snow tried to defend

"I DON'T CARE!" Regina yelled as her eyes flickered black and the bathroom door glass cracked but didn't shatter. Neal began to cry as he sensed the threat in the room, Granny picked him up and Ruby stood growling at the woman, so Regina took a deep breath trying to calm her anger.

Behind the bathroom glass was the shadowy silhouette of the Evil Queen using one hand to scrap her nails down the glass and the other she used to tap on it slowly. Regina stared at the glass as she continued to try and calm her breathing

Rumple watched her as everyone moved closer and tried to pull Henry back who shoved off Hooks grip and walked over to his mother

"Mom" Henry said grabbing hold of her hand which surprisingly seemed to calm her as she noticed the scraping stop

"You had no right to go into my house, performing any magic, those memories were mine not yours" she seethed still holding her son's hand

"You were gone for 3 days Regina! Henry called and called and you never called him back your son was worried and he clearly had a right to be, if your splitting or shutting down on your emotions" Charming said

The scraping started up again and the tapping quickened _"Let me handle this Regina" the voice behind the glass urged _

Looking back at the floor a tear fell from Regina's eye as she tried desperately to calm the rising anger in her yet again, even with Henry holding her hand the crack in the glass was slowly spreading as Prince Neal continued to scream in the background as Snow walked over trying to sooth him

"_Let me at least silence that damn baby!"_ the voice yelled as it pounded on the glass

"Mom, please calm down, she's telling the truth I was worried about you" Henry pleaded as he glanced back and forth between her and the bathroom window, he didn't know what she was looking at but he knew that glass was about to give any minute and things would turn ugly. He watched as she sucked in another trying breath

"I have spent the last 2 days trying very hard to contain my dark magic because in times like this I resort to it. So yes, I did leave to make sure that I didn't hurt anyone and now that I'm calm…" she said ignoring her son but tightening the grip on his hand

"Regina, I know you're angry with me" Emma began cutting her off

"_Let me at least kill her!" the voice taunted again with another strong bang "She's the one who ruined everything!"_

Regina shook her head slowly as she took in another deep breath "Now… that I'm calm… my son tells me that he overheard the people who I left in his care that I would kill him" she growled

"_Yes, Regina" the voice said with a deep chuckle "Just let it go… a little more"_

"Regina" Gold said stepping forward sensing the struggle in his former student was going through "We were all worried including me" he half lied walking closer to the woman. The truth was that he was worried but only when he realized she had shut down.

Regina looked up at him "You were worried?" she asked deadpanned "About me?"

"Well" Rumple said with a smile trying to make subtle joke as he waved his hand so the infant's cry became mute to her "Us being modeled villains and all I wanted to make sure you hadn't turned completely good"

"Thank you" she said quietly as the crack in the window began to shrink down and the noises stopped, the only thing she sensed now was the silhouette that stood crossed arm behind the glass. Seeing that the threat had gone Neal quieted down and Ruby sat but kept her eyes on the Queen.

"What happened?" Rumple asked as all eyes found their way back to her

"You saw it, why don't you figure it out?"

"Regina shutting down isn't the answer, if you want your happy ending you need to fight for it"

"Fight for a man, who was just reunited with his dead wife, yeah I'm pretty sure that battle is a lost cause"

"Why" Belle asked cautiously

"Because had it been Daniel I would have let him too" Regina blurted out as her eyes became glossy again she sighed shaking her "I'm not doing this with you" she said letting go of Henry's hand wiping her eyes, turning to leave

"Regina wait" she heard Emma call out but Rumple stopped her

"Mom, let's go for that walk" Henry suggested

Regina turned back with a watery smile and lifted his chin up toward her "Maybe tomorrow"

"No now" he said turning back to face the group "I'm going for a walk with my mom, I'll be back after we have dinner at Granny's" without waiting for a response he closed the door behind them

"So ice cream?" he asked her behind the closed door she smiled at him and threw her arm around his shoulder

"Ice cream" she confirmed as they walked down the stairs

**This is not the last time you see the Evil Queen I plan on trying to get her to squash her "Kill them all" attitude but… but… (Before you stop reading my story) but she will be making things hella uncomfortable for the people of StoryBrooke and a few almost deaths… like saved by a hair kind of deaths**

**Oh and I read a "Spoiler" that Adam and Eddy said that something about a love triangle between Robin, Regina and Marian. Hook and Emma have issue (To be expected), and Emma and Regina go through it, so yeah all that will be explored**

**I have a question though why do you think Elsa is in StoryBrooke… other than the obvious that she might be looking for Ana and how do you think Regina would approach Robin if she saw him and Marian out and about because I have something in mind but it's more shock the awe. Because the next chapter, I want to throw that in along with Elsa near the end as a cliff hanger… but I need a few ideas **

**I know this chapter was short and I promise it won't be again but my updates are going to be sporadically like maybe a week apart and the reason for that is because of my other story (WTF… Check it out!) and the fact that I'm a chef at my job and the few days I have off are usually spent either murdering my pillow with hella drool *Ew I know* or doing stuff to get ready to go to school… yes for all of you who know my struggle… I got into Full Sail University *Screaming LOUDLY* I start Nov 27. I see you skeptics out there saying "Bitch that's 6 months away you have plenty of time… so update daily" *shaking my head* Nope I don't High School transcripts take 2-3 business days College 2-8 because they claim they don't see you in the system (The fuckers) and truthfully if I don't do it now, I'll be way behind and ripping out my hair because I forgot to do something, so bear with me**

**Remember Read and Review Please **


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ARE FOLLOWING FAVORED OR SHARED THIS FANFICTION WITH FRIENDS, EVEN IN MY OTHER STORY "WTF" (More shameful promotion!) THIS STORY TRUMPS ALL MY OTHER FOLLOWINGS! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! ^_^ **

**I PROMISE TO UPDATE "WTF" TOMORROW!**

**Okay so I was watching "Love and Hip Hop" a show I loathe and I will never ever watch again, but I ended up ordering something to eat and since my sister called TV I had to watch what she was watching and during the show… this one part came on where the girl sadly finds out that she lost her baby and the song that they play for that entire 60sec clip is so mind blowing-ly beautiful I had to listen to it like 100 times afterward, and then I realized this song sums up Regina and Robin perfectly… well for the season finale anyway ….and well this story too**

**It's called "Janine and the Mixtape- Hold me" please play this in the background when you're reading the diner scene… when Robin walks in… YEAH, SPOILER ALERTS! HE'S IN THIS CHAPTER AND AT THE BEGINNING! **

**So of course in every bad girl is just a lonely woman longing to be loved for all her flaws and baggage and that is what Robin is to the Evil Queen, he is the only one that can bring her to heel… not Henry because clearly she can't stand him (LOL) …but it doesn't happen that easily, she has trust issues and he needs to prove himself, he needs to show her that he will never leave her and always love her.**

**I WILL NOT KILL MARIAN****! I hate when they kill characters because they can't figure out what to do with them, or to make it easier for the characters to make it work, not me, I love drama and it's going to be hard for Robin to pick and it will take time and don't think Marian isn't going to put up a fight for her husband because she will, you have to remember for her it was just yesterday when she was with her husband and baby but for Robin it's been more like 30 years since he seen her, so either their love is in different stages or it's at the same place (Like Daniel and Regina) it was when she died, but either away their love is VERY strong**

**Some writers make Marian passive and weak so she'll let Robin go, but not me this woman stood up to the Evil Queen to save a girl she didn't know, do you honestly think she going to willingly hand the love of her life and young child over to this monster (her thoughts not mine!) Or That Robin would give Marian up just like that! Again I don't see that in any of these characters he talked about Marian like Regina talked about Daniel and that is why he is in such a struggle. **

**OutlawQueen is endgame guys but like all relationships that involve three people (Only the ones where your dead wife comes back after being dead for 30yrs and you're dating the woman who might have killed her to begin with) it will be a slow and sad burn but unlike OUAT Regina will find her happy ending**

**Sorry for the rant, let me know of what you thought of the song and this Chapter because reviews make me update sooner! ^_^**

**Disclaimer****: I only claim what is mine, BTW the Evil Queen makes an appearance in this chapter and shit goes down… chapter not for the faint of heart because like the summary says, this is a new and improved Evil Queen**

They walked the long way through the park, getting an extra scoop of ice cream to help make the walk more bearable. Henry talked about everything from his friends in New York to his mom dating a guy who turned out to be a monkey; they both shared a few laughs at Emma expense for that. They neared the end of the park and a comfortable silence fell between them well that was until Henry slowly bit at his cone, glancing from it to her.

Regina sighed she knew one way or another the topic would be brought up so she just stopped and looked at Henry "Go ahead"

Henry stopped alongside of her and scrunched up his face "What are you talking about?"

His mother gave him a knowing look and he sighed "Okay, so you and Robin…" he said leaving the question open for interpretation

"Henry, I told you that we had just started dating…"

"I know but you seemed so happy with him, why don't you go talk to him?"

"That's not how it works, his wife is back, and it would be cruel to ask him to choose between someone he just met and the love of his life"

"But… it's not fair, how could he hurt you like that and choose her over you and I don't understand why you won't at least try to fight for him" he said shaking his head

She understood why her son was so confused but because he was still young and still ignorant to the matters of the heart he would never really fully understand her and Robin's reasons

"No Henry, you're right you don't understand you have no idea the position this puts robin in, if your dad came back, although Emma is dating Hook do you think it would be easy for her to choose your dad or Hook after everything they've gone through? Believe me, I'm doing him a favor by staying away" she said with a sad smile

"But I want you to be happy" he said looking at her

She smiled brightly at her son "I am happy, you make me very happy" she said bring him in for a hug. Henry embraced her tightly making sure not to get the rest of his ice cream on her coat. He knew that it wasn't the same as Robin making her happy but he could tell she really didn't want to talk about it and he didn't want to push or upset her so he reluctantly dropped it.

When they parted Regina wiped the tears that sat in her eyes and exhaled deeply "So dinner" she said with a smile

**The Diner**

The diner wasn't completely packed enough to be very crowded; noticing Snow and her charming little family in the back along with a very happy looking pirate who had his arm wrapped around Emma's shoulder, she felt herself becoming angry.

Suddenly sitting at the bar facing her was the Evil Queen gawking and the family she scuffed and looked toward Regina who was trying desperately to ignore her

"_Ugh, how do you put up with them, now they're following us, what they think you're gonna kill their precious Henry? Please not you, me one the other had would have him roasting over a nice warm fire with one my beautifully bright red apples between those perfect teeth of his" she said her voice dripping with disdain for the boy. "You do know that's why they're here to watch you, control your every move"_

Trying hard to ignore her alter ego because she knows it was just her way of trying to get her to get riled up so she could take over things; but she couldn't help but listen to her last comment, were they really so worried for Henry's safety that they were following her? They really believed that she would harm her own son after everything she had done and sacrificed for him.

Sensing her change in mood Henry followed her gaze and grabbed her hand, making her look at him.

"Don't worry about them, they're just a little worried about you that's all" He said confidently

"I'm sure it's the other way around but thank you for trying" she said rolling her eyes at Snow who tried to give her a kind smile

"_Are you really going to stand there and let that little flake of snow mock you" _the Queen said standing to her feet _"Because that's what she's doing mocking you, flaunting her, perfect little family and happy daughter while you're stuck eating dinner with this brat"_

Regina quickly and as discreetly as possible threw a glare the woman's way out of the side of her eye

"_Fine" _she said rolling her eyes _"Henry"_ she said sighing _"You are so weak"_ she said as an afterthought looking at Regina, who scuffed

Henry looked back at his mother "I'm here with you, so let's just eat, okay"

Regina smiled shaking her head but her anger was still on the surface but she forced it down. She spotted a table in the middle and sat with her back to the door, while Henry sat facing the window, although she would rather not be facing the charming's, she couldn't bare stare out at the door, her mind ever so often wondering back to when her and Robin had shared a kiss at that very spot.

The Queen had chosen to sit next to Henry at the table mocking or mimicking everything he would say or making some condescending comment, which Regina tried desperately to ignore.

Granny and Ruby watched her as they talked to other patrons every so often giving her wary looks but kept everything professional.

Henry asked her a lot of questions about the Enchanted Forest and what was it like being back there. Regina had kept her comments from straying to Robin since most of that time she spent it arguing with the man.

After she told him in great detail about the troubles they encountered with Zelena, he told her that he didn't know why but he became obsesses with dragon and hero styled RPG games that involved rescuing damsels and slaying massive monsters. Regina said that it was his brains way of trying cope with the massive memories that were shoved into it and the fact that a giant chunk of those memories didn't match what his heart felt.

After a while Ruby walked over placing their plates down and leaving without a word. Regina and Henry both had ordered chicken tenders and French fries; Regina of course got a side salad that she started on first.

"You know, I remember that we all had dinner as a family when I didn't remember who you were, maybe we can do it again, you know with all of us" he said taking a bite of his fires. Regina just shrugged

"_This kid is obviously a charming, if there is any family dinner in the near future, the only way that family is sitting at our table is if there a part of the menu" _The Queen seethed glaring at the boy _"What do you think roasted Swan, a Charming gravy to soak it in and for dessert a Snow covered brownie" _The Queen said with a smile

Regina fought her growing smile and took a deep breath trying to ignore the woman also trying to get her to go away but she couldn't, deep down she sought confront in the Evil Queen, she made her feel not so alone. It kept her mind focused on what she didn't want to become, then having her every other thought be on how to kill the Charming's.

Henry was in midsentence when he stopped and looked toward the door "Mom, um…" he began when the Queen cut drowned him out

"_Now things are going to get interesting, let's see how long you contain me now" _she taunted looking excitedly at the door.

Regina didn't need to turn around to know that who it was she could feel him outside the door, hear Roland's laugh and his little feet jumping up the stairs to the door, in the mist of all the commotion that was going on in the diner.

Her heart raced when she heard the door open "You have to try the burgers mama, papa gets them for me all the time!" Roland squealed

"Alright sweetheart" Marian said

Regina tensed in her seat and kept her eyes on her food which she no longer wanted

"Mom" Henry said reaching across the table to touch her hand when Regina quickly removed it and put it in her lap

"I'm fine Henry" she said still looking at her plate

Regina could feel the Charming's eyes on her and Ruby and granny were no help either because they stared as well.

"Regina!" Roland yelled running to her side

"_Go ahead Regina"_ The Queen taunted again _"Don't be rude he said hello"_

Regina looked down at the boy and ran her fingers in his hair "Hello dear" she said as passive as possible when deep down she just wanted to pick the boy up and hug him for saying her name the way he had always said it, with such happiness.

"I have missed you" he said with a huge smile on his face dimples so big and deep it even made the Evil Queens heart melt a little

"_Children that cute should be rounded up and drowned"_ She said frowning at the boy, but she still couldn't hide the hint of the smile on her lips as she watched him interact with Regina

"Roland" came a wary voice, followed by a pair of hands pulling Roland away front he table, they of course wasn't Robin's hands but Marian's.

"_Ugh" _she growled

Marian was dressed in a pair or blue jeans a light brown shirt on with a green net shirt/shawl that fit like a shirt but loose enough to be a shawl, and going around her waist was a belt that was designed like a ring of palm size brown and gold plates, which showed off the woman's slim waist and hips. She wore a plain thin chain around her neck and a pair of gold studs. Regina had to admit the woman cleaned up very well, she was beautiful.

"Mama, this is Regina, she took me and daddy to go get ice cream, do you remember daddy?" Roland asked his face turned up to Regina's right

Regina's heart raced and she tried desperately to calm it, she could smell his forest-y scent, she knew his step pattern and when he came close enough to be in her peripheral view, her heart skipped a beat.

"Yes I do" he said his voice so smooth it washed over her like a warm breeze at the beach "Your Majesty" he said looking down at her

"_Look at him Regina or, you'll cause a scene"_

Regina took in a deep breath and soon regretted it, with him being so close she had just gotten a lungful of the man she was trying dangerously hard to forget, she looked up into his bright blue eyes and amazing grin, that didn't reach his eyes but still amazing regardless, instantly she wanted to reach out and touch his face, embrace him and not care who saw them, she just wanted to be held by him.

"Robin" she said low and weak and inwardly cursed herself for being so readable

Henry hated seeing his mother like this and watched her as she gulped slowly staring at the man but he also noticed that that the look between his mother and Robin hadn't gone unnoticed by Marian who frowned but remained silent

"Maybe we can get ice cream again with mama this time?" Roland asked excitedly at Regina

"Um.. I don't think so, but your papa can take you and your mommy anytime" she said with a small smile.

Roland frowned not understanding why the four of them couldn't hang out "But I want you to come too" he whined

Regina was about to say something when Marian picked him up "Roland, the Queen is very busy, but like she said your papa and I can take you" she said turning away from the Regina. Roland sadly agreed and gave her a sad wave goodbye as they moved to go sit a table down from them.

Robin lingered a little while longer talking to Henry who kept glancing at his mother her eyes were back on her plate

"_That's it? That's all the fight you're putting up, do something! He is about to walk away, stop thinking of how others will see you, he is yours you had him first until that bitch brought his wife back"_ the Queen yelled banging on the table of course no one heard it or saw her but Regina was getting riled up again and she felt the Queen's pull on her.

"_Damn It Regina look at him, he wants you to say something to him! You're the one that was crying over him a few a days ago and now nothing! Do you really think he's standing at this table to talk to that little shit!" _it was all the moment she needed to get angry

As Robin turned to leave Regina's eyes flickered black and she reached out and grabbed his hand, feeling the sudden warmth he turned around to look at her, she just stared up at him with sad eyes screaming at him to pull her up to her feet and kiss her.

"I miss you" she said softly once it was out her mouth her head begged to whatever god was up there that he hadn't heard her but the look in his eyes said that he did and the look on Henry's confirmed it.

"Mom" Henry said when a few of the patrons including the Charming's and Marian looked at her, although they hadn't heard her, she was still holding the hand of a man who was clearly very married

Her eyes were back to normal and beside Henry was a smiling Evil Queen

"_Let's see you, get out of this"_

"Oh, I… I'm sorry" she said quietly releasing his hand "Enjoy your dinner" she awkwardly said with a quick nod

Robin looked like he wanted to pull her into a hug but she quickly looked away from him to Henry "So, you said you were getting better at math, do you have a favorite function in math that you would rather do than any other?" She asked hoping that Robin got the hint to leave her side before they both did something they would regret

Robin nodded slightly "Um… Thank you your Majesty, you as well" he said walking away from her but glancing back as he headed toward his table

As he sat at his table, effectively blocking her view of the Charming's but facing her of course; Marian glanced at her leaning over getting Robin's attention and when she did she pulled him into a kiss that clearly was a message to Regina to leave her family alone. It wasn't sloppy or over done just a simple 'I don't know what is going on here but this is my family' kiss, which ended with the both of them smiling at each other lovingly

_The Evil Queen had done as Regina and followed Robin with her eyes when he walked to his table and watched as Marian basically marked her territory "She did not just do that" _she growled then she looked back at Regina_ "She did not just do that!" _she yelled appearing on the other side of Henry standing

Regina sucked in a sharp breath as she felt a tear slide down her cheek she quickly wiped it off and hoped Henry hadn't seen it but no such luck when she glanced at him and she saw sadness and pity in his eyes and she couldn't take it the one thing she didn't want to see in her son's eyes was pity especially when it came to her.

"_Robin is ours that bitch would be dead right now if weren't for that… DAMN FAMILY!" _yelled as her began to glow purple. Regina felt the anger boil within her and she wanted just as badly as The Queen to go over there and show Marian a thing or two but this was not the time nor place and the only one who will look a fool is her since no one other than her, Robin and Henry knew they were even dating

She placed a $50 dollar bill on the table and stood "Um… Henry I have a lot of work to get done okay" she said walking over to him leaning down to kiss his head "I will call you, okay, I love you" she said turning around and walking out of the dinner ignoring his calls after her

Once the cool air seemed to hit her, she could finally breathe deep and push down the tears that were threatening to spill even further from her eyes.

"_Why did you leave? Ugh… you could have shown her how to really claim someone! Whatever" _sighed once realized that Regina was ignoring her_ "Although I must say you handled, my little strategy surprisingly well" _the Queen said deadpanned walking down the steps behind Regina

"Go away!" she growled

"Oh, I'm sorry" she heard a familiar voice say

She whipped around to see Robin standing behind her

"I… I wasn't…" she stuttered "Did you need something" she asked her heart racing when he walked closer to her

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned

"I'm fine" she said quickly looking everywhere but his eyes she was afraid that if she looked at him she would do something stupid like kiss him, and tell him she missed him and how much she wanted him to just hold her even if it were only for a second. Even the Evil Queen seemed to be drawn to him she walked near him

"_He followed us, no one ever followed us… they just left us, Henry didn't even follow us" _The Queen said her eyes on him, her hand hesitantly reaching out to touch him.

"I can see that you're not" he said stepping toward again, his scent filling her nose

"Robin, please" she said in a breathless whisper but not retreating from him

"Regina, look to me"

"_He's here, Look at him"_ The Queen urged not taking her eyes off of him

She shook her head, everything in her body screamed for her to just run but her heart kept her eyes and her feet glued to the ground; she just wanted to be near him even if they were only 5 feet away

He quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed her arms pulling her to him, gently lifting her head up, his hot breath washed over her face like a tub of warm water that she would have sat in all day even if it became as cold as ice.

The Queen touched his face, and although Robin couldn't feel it she did, she sighed, leaning her head against his cheek and for the first time in her life Regina watched a tear fall from her eye

"_He loves us" _she whispered

"Please look at me" he whispered

Regina looked up at his eyes and gasped even though she had seen them just minutes ago it was like seeing an old friend after years of being apart. Her eyes filled with tears as he brought both his hands up to touch her cheek, to which she leaned into and as her eyes closed a tear fell from her eye, which slid right down the length of his hand

"I know you must hate me, but I…" he began when Regina cut him off

She looked between his eyes seeing and feeling nothing but pure love for her, she leaned forward placing her hands on his face and capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. It was filled with want, pain and sorrow for everything they left unsaid, they stood there for seconds but for them it was eternity a lifetime, they could have stayed that way forever caught in a mindless-world blurring-abyss and only when they need air did they apart, breathing heavy they leaned their foreheads on each other not wanting to move too far apart.

More tears fell from her eyes as she tried to catch her breath, sliding her hands down, so they rested on his chest.

"I don't hate you… I never could" Regina said sighing, her eyes closed as Robin brushed the stray tears away with his thumbs.

"Regina…" he began

"No" she said sniffing and pulling back a bit to look at him "It's okay"

"It's not"

"Robin, Marian is…" she could bring herself to say it "Your family is back together, Roland has his mother again, I can't… I will not ruin that" she said pulling away from him and sucking in a big breath "I should've kissed you it was wrong and… I… it won't happen again" she said shaking her head wishing that the pain that surged through her heart would stop.

"Regina don't do this don't give up on us" he said closing the distance between them again grabbing her arms

Regina frowned shaking her head "I'm not going to make you choose between your family and me" she said trying to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her go "You once told me that you would have walked through hell to have her back and I agree I would have done the same for Daniel. The only difference is you emerge from that place with a second chance to be with your wife…" she said with her eyes brimming with tears "…and I didn't" she whispered as the tears fell

"Regina, please" he says reaching up to wipe her tears

"Robin" Marian's voice says getting both their attention

Robin released Regina as turned away from the door to wipe her face

Not wanting to comment on what she clearly saw, she just looks at him folding her arms "Is everything okay?"

"_Ugh this…" _The Queen who had remained silent suddenly said _"No everything is not fine can't you see your interrupting something!" _she growled

Robin sighed looking back at Regina who still had her back to him "Um… yeah" he said starting walk toward his wife

Watching the man retreat from them the Queen looked at Regina and then back at Marian _"Screw this"_ she said walking toward Regina _"We didn't lose everyone we ever cared about just to play good girl and watch our happy ending walk away from us just because the Charming's didn't mind their damn business and ruined another one of our happy endings!"_

Regina quietly gasped as the Queen took over; the sound had Robin turning to face her along with Marian.

"No everything is not alright" Regina said anger in her face as she walked closer to the diner door "I was in the middle of a conversation, which you rudely interrupted" she said glaring at the woman

"About what! Because whatever you need to say to him you can say to me" the woman said not backing down

"Marian" Robin said trying to calm his wife

"What was being said is none of your business!" Regina yelled

"Regina… Your Majesty" he said putting a hand at both women but he went ignored as the two women continued to yell at each other

"It is if it involves my husband!" Marian yelled back loud enough to get the attention of a few patrons who were looking out the window as other got up from their seats to stand at the window as well.

Regina looked at the people in the windows and her anger just inflamed even more "Hasn't anyone ever taught you that when you speak out of turn to a royal the punishment could very well be death" Regina said dangerously calm

"Regina don't" Robin halfway begged and demanded at the same time

"I wasn't afraid of you in the Enchanted Forest and I'm not afraid of you now!"

"Let's test that" she said throwing her hand toward the woman

"REGINA, NO!" robin yelled as Marian was thrown back toward the glass diner door, shattering it as her back came into contact with it. The door flew open as Marian slid a good 6 feet in the diner

"MARIAN!" Robin yelled running to her

Regina briskly walked behind him as everyone cowered or ran from the door as she approached

Prince Neal screamed in the back of the diner

"Marian, please… are you alright?" Robin asked as he kneeled beside his wife

"Mama" Roland yelled as he went to run to her when Charming grabbed hold of the boy as Snow tried desperately to quiet down Neal. The last thing she needed was Regina turning her wrath on their newborn

"Regina, stop this!" Emma yelled "You're mad at me not her"

"Mom" Henry yelled "Stop!"

Regina looked at the boy frowning at him "You" she said pointing at Henry "Shut up!" as just as she said it Henry's mouth clamped shut. Panic filled his eyes as he grabbed at his mouth

"You too" Regina yelled at the Snow who was rocking Prince Neal and the baby was quickly silenced

"Hey!" Emma yelled running toward the woman her mother's instinct kicking into high drive

Regina simply flicked her hand to her right sending the woman flying over the bar and into Granny, Hook ran to check on both women; Ruby barked loudly shifting into her werewolf form and charming at woman.

Regina clenched her hand into a fist as the wolf jumped midair, a high pitched cry sounded when the air was knocked out of Ruby's lungs, Regina threw her hand to ward the floor and Ruby slammed hard to the ground

"Regina!" Charming yelled as he pushed Snow and a screaming Roland further into the booth, his only weapon a steak knife that came with his dinner.

Regina threw her hands out to her sides effectively slamming everyone in either a booth or wall, getting them out of the way.

"You know what the problem is…" she said walking over to Marian who was coughing and slowly sitting up

"Regina, stop this!" Robin demanded standing in her way she threw her hand toward him, sending him flying toward back, toward the bathrooms

"…I have lost my intimidation factor, well that's about to change right now, starting with you…" she said bending down grabbing the woman by her throat and forcing her to her feet "…maybe the masses will cower at sight of your lifeless body, dangling from my wrist" she said her yes turning as black as coal, raising the woman up further off the ground.

Marian grabbed hold of Regina's wrist, kicking her feet frantically as she struggled to breath

"REGINA!" a voice boomed from the back

As Regina looked passed Marian, an arrow zipped past her running alongside the length of her right arm and stopping with dull thud as it hit the wall behind her

Regina screamed releasing the woman who fell hard on the ground gasping and heaving for air, as Regina cradled her injured arm. She looked to the direction the arrow came from and her eyes went wide, when she was met with a pair of fuming blue eyes glaring at her, his face twisted in such a scowl it would be hard to imagine that a smile once graced her lips, in his hands laid an crossbow, loaded with another arrow aimed directly at her

"You touch my wife again and the next arrow is going straight to your heart" he said spit sputtering from his mouth as tears filled his eyes. Regina couldn't tell if they were for her, because he was disappointed that she would harm Marian or if they were just for Marian, either way he was livid with her and his threat was very serious

Regina took a step back glaring at the man, how could he choose them over her, how could he have chosen Marian when she was his soul mate, Marian would be a nonfactor if Emma had left her in the past, shaking her head slowly a single tear fell from her eye and just as quickly as it had fallen she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

As soon as Regina left her magic had released everyone

"Marian!" Robin yelled running to the woman, looking her over and over

"I'm fine, I promise" she said as she coughed and sat up

Roland ran to her and Robin crying and grasping at them both "It's alright" they both said trying to sooth the toddler

Prince Neal seemed to have quieted down although his light whimpers were still heard

"Great who pissed off the damn queen?" a gruff voice yelled from under the bar, Leroy emerged brushing off bits of glass and food from his clothes

"It doesn't matter who pissed her off, she has no right to treat people like this!" a woman yelled as she scooted out of the booth

"Yeah" a few others chimed in

"You said she was different in this land and from what I've just experienced, she is the same woman who had me locked in her dungeon!" Marian yelled standing to her feet

"No she is… she's just" Emma tried to explain but didn't want to tell the woman that she was the reason Regina was back to being Evil because in this future her husband is Regina's soul mate.

"It's complicated" she said sighing

Henry still sat in the booth and had not said a word to anyone, Emma walked over to him and sat on the opposite side but before she could say anything he slid out of the seat and onto his feet.

"Henry" Emma said as she began to stand

"We should have never came back! My mom was happy when we were away and for some reason every time someone in this family does anything to help; we end up making her sad or angry again!"

"Henry" Emma tried again

"No, it's true! I'm just so sick and tired of being losing! Because that's what we're doing, losing over and over again"

"That's not true" Charming said

"I left to go get Emma so she could defeat the Evil Queen and break the curse, she did but then my mom got sad because she I left her. She wasn't the Evil Queen here, yes she trapped us in a curse but from the stories in my book you guys were treated better here than in the Enchanted forest, but when I stayed Emma she got mad and started being bad again. When she helped bring Emma and Snow back from the Enchanted Forrest, we invited her to a dinner here at Granny's and everyone ignored her… including me, and she went back to being bad again. Then the whole Neverland thing happened and just a few days back, we lost Mr. Gold and my mom had to give me away just to save everybody. And now that she's good and she helped defeat the wicked witch, Emma saves someone's life because that's what hero's do and then it backfires" he said as tears streamed down his face.

Shaking his head and dropping his head in his hand he quietly said "She would have been much happier if we stayed in New York"

Snow walked over her grandson and lifted his head up so he was looking straight into her eyes "That is not true, I was with her the entire year and you know what? She thought of you every day, she thought of you so much it hurt. She stayed good because of you, because she knew that's what you wanted her to be hero, just like the people in your comic books. Yes, she's having a tough time now but in every story there is a great battle or huge obstacle that the main character has to endure so they can get to their happy ending and this just so happens to be Regina's. Mine and David's was finding each other, Jefferson's was his daughter, Tinkerbell's was her belief, Rumplestilskin was his love for Belle and finding his son, Neal's was finding you and Emma then making peace with his dad, Emma's was finally finding her home along with her family and now it's Regina's turn. She's just having trouble getting over her obstacle and…" she said as a tear fell down her cheek grabbing his hands "That's why she has family and friends to help her and that's what we're going to do okay?" she asked as he looked up at her and smiled, she couldn't help but pull him into a tight embrace.

"Yeah, well that wonderful but what exactly is this obstacle were supposed to be helping her with, sister" Leroy asked walking closer to them as Snow let go of Henry

"One that is not our place to share" she said simply before glancing at Robin and Marian

"So if we don't know how to help then how are going to…"

"The important thing is that the people who can change the outcome of this particular story know and it is up to them to choose whatever that is" she said to Leroy

"So in Lameman's terms we're all screwed" Leroy said under his breath as everyone groaned their grievances as well

"I don't believe that" Snow said

"Yeah well you're the only one" Granny muttered under her breath

"Granny" Emma said sighing

"Emma you were all here you witnessed the same thing we all did, not only did she throw this woman threw a glass door but she attacked her own the son, the same son she nearly burned the meeting hall down looking for."

"Yeah the only person who got her to leave was Robin and those two hate each other with a passion" Leroy said

"Well the passion part is right" Granny muttered when Ruby elbowed her

"What?" Marian said as she adjusted a now sleeping Roland as she looked at Robin "Is there something going on between you and the Queen?"

Robin looked at her debating on whether to lie or be truthful so he went with the halves of both and just avoided it all together

"Look we've had a long day, you need to rest and so does Roland, for now the Queen is gone so let's just all go home and meet up again tomorrow, to discuss what we should do" he said as he began to walk his family out of the destroyed diner door.

And soon everyone followed suit leaving Granny, Ruby and the Charming's to figure out what to do with all the damages.

**Mayoral Mansion **

Appearing back in her destroyed house, Regina clenched her arm, peering through the ripped fabric trying to assess the damage of her slightly bleeding arm.

"Why did you do that!" she yelled at the woman who angrily walked passed her, her feet crunching on the broken glass and ash that still lay on the floor.

"Why would attack Marian! I was handling it!"

The Queen turned to face Regina, her face the epitome of anger _"HANDLING IT? BY SITTING AROUND HERE CRYING AND THROWING THINGS LIKE SOME INSOLENT CHILD!" _She yelled _"I HANDLED IT!"_

"YOU ATTACKED HIS WIFE, EVERYONE IN THE DINER AND MY SON!" Regina yelled throwing her hands at the woman as a burst of magic erupted from her palms in full force.

The Queen frowned at her and blocked the magic with one hand sending the burst of power right back into Regina, sending her blasting back into the front door.

The impact caused a huge crack in the solid oak door; all the air escaped her lungs as she lay sprawled by the door.

She coughed and gasped as she sat up glaring at the Queen who briskly walked to her. The ash and debris clearing her path with every step, leaving a pristine trail on the floor in her wake

As she approached Regina she grabbed her by the neck pulling her up so they were standing eye to eye _"Understand this everything I do is for you!" _she seethed in her face

Regina pushed the woman away from her, her chest heaving as she glared at the woman

"Screw you; I would have never attacked Marian or Henry"

"_Yes you would, don't you get it I am you, the deepest darkest, murkiest parts of your soul, the part you created to do the dirty work your precious little heart was too weak to do! Deep down you wanted to rip that bitch's throat out and silence that annoying little maggot, you call a son!"_

"But why go after Marian! She did nothing except defend herself and…"

"_Mark her territory!"_

"And we wouldn't?!"

"_We mark what is ours! And Robin…"_

"Is hers! That is her husband!"

"_Not in this timeline" _She said looking at Regina with a wicked grin _"I've seen how you've intend to handle this and as usual I'm unimpressed so now it's my turn"_ she said as once again she disappeared and Regina's eyes turned black

"And the first thing I'm going to do is make us look more like… me" she said waving her hand over her body so that she looked more like her regal self.

Dressed in an all-black coat with silver sleeves and collar, buttoned at the top to make the illusion of nothing underneath, Down her legs she wore long tight leather pants and boots, her long hair braided at the top and pulled into curly pony tail, two stray hairs perfectly curled on her forehead, around her neck was large circle pendant fashioned with a black ribbon and her lips and nails painted a smoky coal black.

"Now, it's time to redecorate" she said looking around the house as every room was filled with billows of purple smoke.

**Granny's Diner**

"Great now how are going to fix this?" Granny said looking at her diner as Ruby and Charming swept up the glass on the floor. While Henry sat with his head on the table, Snow feeding Prince Neal and Emma picking up what was salvageable, around the floor.

"I can help with that" A voice said walking up the steps crunching broken glass under her feet

Henry's head shot up at the sound of her voice and everyone looked toward the door

"Mom"

"Regina" Snow said as Charming walked to the table standing protectively by his wife and child

"Get out of my diner, witch!" Granny growled as Ruby did some growling of her own

"Don't worry I come in peace, so to speak" she said with an arch of her eyebrow and grin

"Regina" Emma says stepping forward

"Guess again, savior"

"What do you want and where is Regina?" Snow demanded pushing Charming out of her eyesight

"Well princess, your dear stepmother is still… somewhere… crying in a corner I'm sure" She said walking further into the diner as everyone back away from her. "I don't appreciate you weakening her by the way but children have that effect on their parents, mellowing them out or so I'm told, Cora didn't mellow out not like your precious Ava, if anything she became more vicious" she said sliding her hand across one of the tables as if she was seeing it for the first time "But that's not why I'm here" she said looking back at the group

"Then why are you here?" Ruby all but barked at the woman

Before the Queen could speak her hand shot up waving over the diner and everything was back to its clean pristine form, the glass door was back to normal even the sign was back on the door switched to close of course.

The Queen sighed irritated snatching her arm down "We have a difference of opinion Regina and I, she feels the need to clean where as I say we have a lesser breed to do it for us" she said as she walked over to the bar and hopped up on it so she was sitting cross legged facing the group "I'll give you a chance to make up for your wrongs, either surrender your life to me savior… and die or help send that bitch Marian back to the past so she can die"

"What kind of choice is that?" Emma says crossing her arms "Both ways involves someone dying and I'm not volunteering to be killed"

"So you will help me get rid of Marian, then?"

"No"

The Queen sighed jumping down "Well, I guess I'll have to kill you both then" she said with a smile as she started to walk toward the front door

Henry jumped from his seat and crashed into the Queen's chest

"Mom, please come back to us" he said tightening his grip around her back

The Queen stood frozen as Henry buried his face into her chest; she slowly gasped and lifted her hand to his head and running her fingers through his hair

"Henry" she whispered as her eyes faded back to their chocolate brown

"Mom" he said looking up at her

"Regina" Snow said standing with Prince Neal in her arms

"Roland is finally asleep and so is Marian, David would you mind accompanying me to Re…" Robin said coming through the door that separated the B&B from the diner, when he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Regina

"Regina" he said when her eyes met his

Regina's eyes turned black and the hand that she had in Henry's hair clenched tight scrapping her nails against his scalp. Henry let out a breathy yelp of pain and grabbed his mother's hand as she flung him away from her

"Hello thief" she said her voice dripping with hate as her lip curled

"Regina, I was coming to see if you were…"

"Alright… I'm fine no thanks to you and that damn arrow"

"Well you left me no choice; I wasn't going to let you harm others just because you were angry with me"

"I WASN'T ANGRY WITH YOU!" She yelled as a coffee cup shattered

"And what reason would you have to angry with Marian than?" Robin said walking closer just as angry

"That bitch interrupted me, and she…"

"THAT BITCH IS MY WIFE!" Robin yelled and the Queen gasped

"So you choose her?" the Queen scuffed shaking her head

"I hadn't chosen anyone but you made the decision quite clear for me" then he sighed releasing his anger "Regina, you have to understand the position that I'm in, I once told you I would have walked through hell to see my wife again"

"Yes I do it was before and after you kissed me" she said still glaring at him

"And your telling me had it had been Daniel who've returned and not my Marian, you would have ignored him and stayed with me?" and when she remained silent he continued "Then how can you ask this of me?"

What he said was right and the Queen knew it but she was so tired of losing and so tired of being sad that she would do anything just have what everyone else did.

"Because I have waited years for someone to love me and want me no matter what I've done and I finally find him and he doesn't even want me" she said as her eyes turned brown again shaking her head as a tear slid down her face her teeth clenching

Robin walked to her grabbing her hands "Regina, that's not true" he whispered to her as she took a step forward and laid her head on his shoulder so her nose was buried into his neck inhaling his scent. He wrapped his arms around her as she sniffed

"I hurt Marian… I'm sorry" she whispered

Robin sighed holding her tight "I know she's okay"

"And Roland"

"He doesn't understand a few things but he'll be fine"

Footsteps were coming toward the door "Mrs. Lucas have you seen Robin? I woke up and…" she said when her eyes laid on her husband and Regina, dressed in her Evil Queen clothes "What is she doing here? And why are you hugging her"

Regina stiffened in his embrace as her eyes clouded black

"Robin what is going on?" Marian asked stepping into the diner

"Why is it that every time…" The Queen began as she lifted her head off Robin's shoulder

"Regina please" Robin said tightening his grip on her

"Robin, what is going on" Marian demanded

The Queen peeled Robin's hands from around her waist, as she was about to throw her hand toward the woman Robin stepped in the way

"Regina! What are you doing?!"

"Making your choice easier"

"What choice" Marian yelled "Robin?"

"This one" the Queen said throwing up her arm again when Robin hit her hand down and swiftly grabbed her neck.

Henry, Granny and Charming both took a step forward afraid of what was getting ready to happen

It was purely instinctual, his hand around her neck, Regina could tell because there was no grip behind it was just a warning, to stop her from hurting Marian but the Queen was not so understanding "Looks like you made up your mind" she said as she sent a pulse of electricity through her body making him snatch his hand away from her neck. "Too bad it was the wrong choice" she said as she disappeared into a puff of smoke

**Okay guys before you send me a bunch of hate mail, if you thought Robin wasn't going to protect Marian then you don't know love at all. BTW Marian won't always be the damsel in distress from the interview I read on "Hypable with Christie Laing" aka Marian she said that Marian ran with the merry men, she stole things right along with Robin so that's the chick I'm using badass-protective mom-merry girl Marian, because like Eddie and Adam has shown us there are no such things as a damsel in distress when it comes to OUAT.**

**So more fights to come and Elsa finally will be introduced early in the next chapter which will be updated on Friday**

**Read and Review please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I know I am a little late and by a little I mean by 5 days… yeah life… pretty much**

**I was so happy for the week off from writing it was good for my brain and my week turned out to be better because of it, my twin sister and I are moving to Florida soon… within a month hopefully into our new place is close to our school Full Sail University, so we can finally take a look at the school we have been dreaming about since 2009 for me 2008 for her. EEEEEEPPPPPP! I'm so happy I can just burst into a gazillion of bubbles and float away**

**WTF will be updated tomorrow or Wednesday I have to add more to it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what is mine… Oh this chapter has a few shocking "NO!" moments so you have been warned. **

**Secondly guys its some sexy stuff in this chapter not to graphic but enough for you to want to shield your phone if you have people that like to read over shoulder ^_^ **

As soon as the smoke cleared Marian spoke again as the other stood frozen in place

"Robin? What the hell is going on that is the second time this woman has tried to kill me! What choice is she talking about?" Marian said walking over to him anger and confusion etched on her face

When he didn't respond and still stood staring at the spot Regina had disappeared from she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her

"Robin"

Robin looked at his wife and sighed hard shaking his head. He knew he had to tell his wife about him and Regina, there was no other way around it, but what he didn't want was to hurt his wife, his Marian. Who at one point was his whole world his pride and joy, his heart but after years and years of morning her, the fire which was his love slowly snuffed out; or so he thought, because when he saw her just days ago it seemed like the god had answered his long forgotten prayer to reunite him with his wife. To bring back Roland's mother and the one woman that the merry men seemed to accept immediately

"Regina…" he began looking at his wife "The Queen and I have been seeing each other"

Marian let go of his arms and took a step back but before she could say anything he spoke again.

"It has only been a few of weeks but… I have grown fond of her… very fond actually"

"Do you love her" Marian asked quietly afraid of the answer

"Marian, I love you" Robin said taking a step forward and grabbing her hands to which Marian shook them off

"Do you love her" she demanded with tears in her eyes

Robin shook his head "I don't know"

"You don't know?" she asked disgusted "How can you even bare to touch that monster!"

"She's not a monster!"

"She killed and tortured thousands of innocent people! We used to wish someone would teach her a lesson and now you're courting her!"

"She isn't like that anymore" he yelled stepping away from her and turning to take a deep breath as he rubbed his hand over his face, anger boiling up within him.

"Isn't like that? She tried to kill me, Robin or do I not matter?!" Marian said pointing to her self

Robin tuned to yell at her when she stopped him and spoke again "How could you bring our son around her"

"Regina would never hurt him…"

"You like she would never hurt her own son!" Marian growled, she sucked her teeth and sighed hard as tears formed in her eyes. How could he love this woman, this woman who hurt and killed so many but not only that but they witnessed her destruction and heard stories of her monstrous reign

When she opened her mouth to speak again it was barely above a whisper "Robin I am your wife, you made a vow to be with me to love me, to always have me… so how could you…"

"Marian…" he said walking to her and grabbing her hands as tears fell from her eyes "I do love you and I took serious my vows, and it is that very vow now that hurts my heart so much I would gladly be rid of it. I mourned you…" he said as tears fell from his eyes. He reached up and cupped his wife's face using his thumbs to wipe the stray tears that still lingered on her cheeks "I mourned you so long that the look of a happy couple angered me. How could they be so happy when I was hurting, how could they, kiss and touch and laugh when I had no one to do the same. I prayed to the gods that they would bring you back to me, so I wouldn't be so alone, so I wouldn't have to stare our son and tell him his mother was dead, but the gods are cruel you see, because here you are standing before me as if you have never left my side…" he said as his hands fell and he looked at her with such sadness and pain "When I finally accept that that prayer would never be answered and that you would never return to me, they bring you back"

"And you no longer love me" she said sadly more then she asked

Robin grabbed her hands again "No that is what hurts me, years I've told myself that I was over you, that I could finally let you go and when I saw you that day in the diner I knew then that it was a lie. I never got over you my heart still stopped when I saw you; your kiss still left me breathless…"

"Then why…" Marian said shaking her head looking at him

"Because I feel the same with Regina, I never thought that in a million years I would ever feel for a woman the way I felt with you but I did… with her"

"So you do love her" she said

"There are moments where I catch myself smiling when I think of her and moments when I longed to be with her so if that is love… then yes"

Marian sniffed and scuffed "You love the monster that captured and planned to kill me"

"What"

"Yes, your precious Regina had planned my execution the next morning, when Emma helped me escape. So maybe if I had stayed there instead of being brought here you 'decision' would be a lot easier" she said with anger

"Don't say that, you know that is not how I feel nor what I would want!"

"It doesn't matter, because if you want that murderous bitch then you can have her, court her, bed her, I don't care" she said stepping away from him "But what you will not do is put my son in danger, if you want her then you don't want our son"

"Marian" Robin said fear and shock in his face and voice

"Marian, wait" Snow, Granny and Charming who were all silent up until that point spoke up

Marian ignored them all continuing to walk backwards toward the door staring at Robin "Find another room, you're not welcome in ours anymore" she said as she turned and ascended the stairs

Robin ran and called after her but when he heard the door slam her stayed standing by the doorframe separating the B&B from the diner. He growled hitting the doorframe.

"Robin" a female voice said as a hand touched his shoulder.

He turned to see Emma with guilt etched on every feature of her face "Robin… I"

He brushed passed her "Excuse me" he sighed "I need some air"

"This is all my fault" Emma whispers as she sees Robin leave the diner

"Yeah, well were not going to get anywhere pointing out the obvious, let's just try and fix this and move on" Granny said with a grunt putting the broom down

"I still can't believe Robin and Regina were dating they did an excellent job of hiding it" Ruby said looking at the group "Do you think they were dating the whole time, even in the enchanted forest?"

"No I doubt it, those two were insufferable around us, no one can fake a hate like that" Charming said

"I'm worried about my mom" Henry said out loud

"I am too" Snow said rocking Prince Neal "But it looks like she's trying to fight… The Evil Queen"

"How can you tell" Emma asked

"You saw when she cleaned the diner The Queen got upset"

"I still don't believe this whole second personality BS everyone is spinning" Granny said

"Why not it's the same when Ruby couldn't control her wolf" Snow said

"Don't compare my grandchild to that monster" Granny growled

"That's not my intention" Snow said taking a deep breath "What I'm saying is when the curse broke Ruby didn't even know how to control or change into her wolf until the full moon and that mess with King George. So I think Regina's is the same she's worked so hard to be good and work on her anger that she hasn't used… like really use the Evil Queen so long that when she really got angry this time she just… couldn't control it, she didn't know how to respond to this… it was like Daniel all over again"

"So how do we fix it?" Henry asked

"I don't know, but what I do know is that right now nothing can be done, and Evil or not your mom would want you in the bed, its way passed yours and Neal's bed time"

"I'll have you know I'm 13 now I'm a teenager" Henry said with a coy smile

"Yes but those glazed eyes tell me your tired so come on, let's go home"

"Granny is there anything else you need me to do?" Charming asked as everyone stood and headed for the door

"No, the mess has been dealt with, looks like we can open on time tomorrow" Granny said as she and ruby but the brooms back after cleaning up the broken tea cup from earlier.

"Alright goodnight" the charming's said as they walked out of the diner. The wind had picked up a bit and looked as if it would Snow soon.

"That's strange it shouldn't be this cold right?" Emma asked

"Well I'm not sure and I'm too tired to worry about the sky when the only thing I want to see is the back of my eye lids" Snow said as she buried Prince Neal closer to her chest to keep his face out of the cold wind.

**Snow's Loft**

After feeding Prince Neal again everyone went down as soon as they reached the loft, Charming and Snow switching rooms with Emma and sleeping down stairs because the room was bigger and it was closer to the stove if David needed to heat up a bottle. Henry ended up sleeping on the sofa because he claimed he was too old to sleep in the same room as his mom. But Emma had made the sofa a pull out so he had an actual bed to sleep on.

It was dark in the apartment and even darker in Emma's room, she slept in her white tank top and red underwear since Snow and David felt the need to turn the heat on higher than normal since the loft, often times mimic the temperature outside and to avoid the baby waking up because it was too cold they opted to turn the heat on higher.

Emma slept on her stomach, over top her cover and blanket, her arms cradling the pillow as her slightly wet disheveled hair was sprawled about her and her left leg was straight down while her right thigh was parallel with her right arm and her knee bent so her foot pointed to the bottom of the bed.

Emma stirred a little when she felt the right side of the bed dip down and felt a body slide in next to her

"Mmm… Henry I thought you were too old to sleep in here" Emma mumbled in her sleep

She suddenly left a soft hand brush her hair back out of her face and she slowly blinked her eyes open, it was so dark that she couldn't make out the figure looking back at her, so she lifted her head and let out a soft yelp as she slid further back from the big black eyes staring back at her.

"Do you know you snore" The Evil Queen said with a victorious smile for scaring Emma

"Regina, what the fuck are, you doing in here!" Emma whispered harshly as she sat on far left side of the bed, her heart pounded in her chest

"Watch your tone savior and I came here to kill you" she said standing and facing the bed and looking at Emma as if her reason for standing in her room at 3am in the morning was obvious "I just wanted to wake you first. Leopold died in his sleep, lucky bastard. I wasn't there, he had me locked in my room but you would think that if you tell someone to kill someone, they would at least want that person awake to see it… but some people don't have the stomach for it; fortunately for you I do" she said putting her hands on her hips and smiling

Emma eyes got as big as gulf balls "You're going to kill me… why?"

The Queen rolled her eyes "I asked you earlier if you would help me kill Marian and you said you wouldn't have you changed your mind?"

"N… No" Emma stuttered leaning further away from the Queen

"Okay then" Regina said shaking her head and looking at Emma "You die first"

"Regina, wait" Emma said now standing when she felt something tight clench her neck and cut off her air

"My name is your Majesty, and No I will not wait, see that's the problem with Regina she lets you talk you way out of it, or find some kind of loop hole, not me. I woke you so I can see your eyes glaze over and turn grey… it's my favorite part"

The Queen raised Emma far off the ground and held her away for the wall so her kicking wouldn't hit it and wake the others

"Regina… Pl… please" Emma said as she grabbed ahold of whatever had her neck, her eyes beginning to water and her face becoming bright red

"You're Majesty" The Queen Growled out tightening her magical grip

Emma face began to turn purple as she spewed spit from her mouth trying to gasp for air. Her eyes started to bulge and tears ran down her face

"Pl… Please… Hen… Henry"

"Don't worry I did him first" she said with a sly smile as Emma's eyes started to close and her face turned a dark shade of purple

Snow held tighter to David as her dream took a dark turn.

She was rocking chair in Emma's old room in the Enchanted Forest, rocking and humming a now sleeping Neal, when she heard a scream come from the corridor. She glanced at the door and then back at Neal who was still fast asleep.

Placing the baby down in Emma's crib she walked toward the door. As she opened the door the usually lit up and welcoming corridor was now dark and cold. The torches were all out and the doors to different rooms were all open.

"David?" she called as she walked pass the first door, a gust a wind blew passed her making her long hair whip back from around her shoulders and her white night gown did the same. The stone was cold against her bare feet as she patted further down the corridor.

"David?" she called out again getting and uneasy feeling

"Mom" a faint voice called from the around the corner

"Emma"

"Mom" the voice sounded followed by a cry

Snow turned the corner and ran toward the cry, her heart pounding. She was scared this corridor was just as dark but since the rooms with doors open had giant windows, the moon light lit her way. It was just as cold as the last and as she ran and the ground seemed to get colder.

"Mom… Please… Help me" the voce called again followed by another painful cry

"Emma! I'm coming honey, please… where are you?!" she shouted turning her head into every room to see if she saw her daughter but every room was empty

"David!" she yelled "David where are you?!"

Snow stopped when she heard an evil chuckle sound from behind she turned and no one was there

"David?" she asked quietly when she saw the silhouette of The Evil Queen through the light from one of the rooms heading toward the nursery. She turned toward it and began to run when she heard Emma's voice again

"Mom… please" this time the voice was but a whisper and it seemed to have gotten weaker

"Emma!" Snow yelled and without a second thought she ran toward her daughter's voice "Emma, baby where are you!" she yelled frantically

The air was still quiet around her as she ran and she feared she was too late "Emma, honey please answer me!" she yelled when she came to a room with the door shut. She pushed against it but it wouldn't budge she tried again this time with all the strength she could muster and with a growl she forced the door open.

The room looked like Regina's old room it was huge with a vanity, an English Regency Meridienne, an arm chair and other expensive vintage furniture. What caught her attention was that everything was covered in white sheets, as if the rooms were being packed away. In the room was giant canopy bed which was usually pink but for some reason it was white and lying in the middle was a still figure underneath a silk white sheet.

Snow slowly approached the bed and as she went to lift the fabric she heard Neal cry from the nursery, when she turned back to face the bed she hesitantly lifted reached to lift the sheet when the figure lunged up, ripping the sheet form its face

Snow stepped back with a yelp and before she could get too far the figure grabbed her

"Regina?" Snow questioned looking at the woman who was sitting in modern day, StoryBrooke clothes on, with a frantic look on her face pulling her closure to the bed

"Help her now!" she implored

"Wh… Who… Emma?"

Before Regina could say another word Neal screamed from down the hall way as Snow turned to it. She felt Regina jerk her arm, her grip tightening to the point where Snow cries out as she turns back toward her. Regina eyes as big as golf balls and the black almost unseen

"NOW!" Regina yelled

"Snow!" David yelled as he shook his wife a wake "Snow! Look at me, wake up! You're having a bad dream" she heard him yell as she opened her eyes hearing Prince Neal yell from his crib

"Snow" David yelled giving her one last jolt to make sure she was a wake

Snow eyes snapped open "David"

"It's okay it was only a bad dream, Neal is awake he's probably hungry" he said with a sigh as he pulled away from his wife and stood to get his wailing son. Quickly flicking on a light to see, David walked over to the crib and picked up his son speaking softly to him to get him to quiet down

Snow sighed heavily shaking her head "David I had the weirdest dream" she said softly as she lifted her hand to rub the sleep from her eyes

"Yeah, you were calling out for me" David said shushing the baby and turning to face his wife "But it was just a dream"

"Bu tit felt so real…" she said bring her hand down when she caught sight of something on her wrist. She brought it closer to her face and she could see a full blown bruise of a hand print on her wrist and then her dream came rushing back to her "Mom… Help Me… Please" she heard Emma voice call out "Help her NOW!" Regina yelled at her and in an instant she shot out of bed

"Snow? What's wrong?" David yelled after her as she ran up the stairs two at a time flipping on any and all light switches

"EMMA!" She yelled "EMMA!"

She slammed open the door as she heard David run up the stairs. Emma was lying face up on the bed, the room was so dark but she could make out her daughter's eyes looking straight at the ceiling

"Emma" she whispered as a dreadful feeling washed over her, she quickly flicked on the bed side lamp and looked down to see her daughters pale green lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling and her skin just a pale

"NO!" Snow screamed as she sat on the side of the bed grabbing Emma's limp body and rocking it against her chest "No, Emma, please!" she wails as David storms in the room

"Snow" David asks not believing his eyes

"Emma, please, baby wake up" Snow continues to cry shaking her daughter who head falls lifeless to one side and then the other every time she shakes her

David is the first to act "Move!" he demands setting the sill crying baby on the bed and pulling Emma away from Snow and onto the floor

"David" Snow cries as she sees her husband place their daughter flat on her back and began pushing her chest in counting out "1, 2, 3… Come on Emma…5, 6, 7, 8…" all the way to 30 and then he tilts her head back, holding her nose he breathes 2 deep breaths into her lungs and Snow watched as her daughters chest rises and falls and David repeats the action again and again

"Come on Emma, wake up" he keeps pleading between compressions and breaths before he can give her the fourth set Emma coughs and gasps for air she turns to the side and reaches for David who lifts her up and hug her tight

"Emma!" Snow cries as she, with Prince Neal in her hand, join in on the group hug

"H… Hen… Henry" Emma gasps out as she pushes against David's chest

"Take it easy" he warns as he leans back

Emma shakes her head frantically and she moves to stand. David tries to stop her when she pushed him hard

"No, Henry… I have to get Henry… he…" she said as he let her stand and she ran toward the hallway, David and Snow following close behind

Emma stumbles and falls down the last four stairs coughing as gasping trying to reach her son

"Emma, easy" David says as he helps her to her feet and she pushes him away and runs to where her son's body is lying

"Henry!" she yells her eyes blurring from unshed tears pulling back the cover

He groans and turns over facing his mother "Mom… what's wrong" he asks his eyes still heavy

A sound between a sob and laugh escapes her mouth as she pulls he son into a huge hug

"Mom" Henry says fully awake "What's wrong?"

Emma pulls back looking at her son her cheeks and his night shirt wet with her tears "Nothing, everything and everyone is okay" she sobbed smiling when the door burst open revealing an angry looking Granny with her crossbow aimed in front of her and a giant black and grey wolf growling at her side

"Granny?" David questioned as he flicked on the light

"Is everyone okay?" she asks as Ruby jumped into the apartment running all over the apartment sniffing out any and all threats. She walked over to Henry and sniffed him and with a small whine and a quick slobbery kiss to the cheek she left him and walked over to Snow who was holding Prince Neal. She barked indicating to Snow to lower the baby toward her and when she did with a quick sniff she walked away

"Yes everyone is fine" Snow said as Ruby came back from upstairs shifting into her human form

"I didn't smell anyone, in the apartment" she said looking over at Emma when she saw the deep bruise on her neck "What the hell happened to your neck"

"Regina… well the Queen… tried to kill me… she did actually, David brought me back" Emma said glancing at her father.

"Hey, Regina visited me in a dream" Ruby said looking at the group "She said… Snow was taking too long and Emma was in danger" she said trying to remember everything in the dream

"She came to me too" Snow said

"What about you Granny?" Charming asked

"Nothing I heard Ruby moving round and when I felt her shift a followed until we ended up here" she said sitting at the table and placing her crossbow o it

"So Regina's was trying to warn us?" Ruby asked

"Well she didn't bother me" David said looking around

"I think she was too busy helping me" Henry said as everyone looked at him "She was fighting the Evil Queen when she tried to suffocate me with my pillow" he explained "The Queen kept yelling that I was her weakness and that I needed to die… that we all did and my mom fought her off until she disappeared"

"Where did she go?" Ruby asked sitting on the bed

"I don't know but my mom whispered something in my ear and she told me it was okay to go back to sleep that this was just a bad a dream and she kissed me and disappeared" he said frowning his face

"What's wrong?" Emma asked as she rubbed her aching throat

"If The Queen wanted us dead, I don't think she would give up so easily, if she was jumping from dream to dream first with me and then Emma and next Grandma without killing any of us… she must have been stalling for something"

As the room fell silent everyone in deep thought Snow's gasp rang loudly "ROBIN!"

**Granny's B&B**

A soft knock rang on the Marian's room door; Roland was still sleep on the spare cot in the fairly large room as she raised out of bed to go answer it. She had lain in bed for hours replaying that argument over and over and the more she replayed it the sadder she became. What she said to Robin was purely out of anger she would never keep their son from him and she knew he would never put him in harm's way on purpose. She was just so scared of losing him all over again, and although it felt like yesterday when she last saw him, she knew from the moment he embraced her that it was more like a lifetime for him. She just wish she knew where he was and prayed that he didn't go running into that witches arms because of that stupid argument

She opened the door and as soon as her eyes fell on his face she lunged at him, pulling him into a tight embrace

"Oh Robin I'm so sorry, please forgive me" she cried against his chest

"No it is I who am sorry" he whispered in her hair

"I was just so angry and…" she said lifting her head from his chest and shaking it "I didn't mean what I said I would never keep you from Roland, you are a wonderful father and I know you would never put him in harm's way on purpose, you have done an excellent job raising him" she said looking into his eyes

Robin's eyes filled with tears as she pulled her toward him and kissed her deeply and passionately "Thank you so much, and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner about me and…"

"Shhh… I'm just glad you came back" she said putting her finger to his lips and cupping his face "Just lay with me" she said pulling him toward the bed slowly pulling off his shirt and lying beside him on the bed. She laid her head on his bare chest listening to him breath in and out as his strong hands wrapped around her frame, holding her in securely in place.

"I love you so much, Robin" Marian said as she drifted off to sleep

"And I love you" she sighed looking up at the ceiling

And the truth was that he really did love her, but he loved Regina too whole heartedly and couldn't imagine a world without her. Marian was his true love, the mother of his child and when she died a piece of him did too and it took him years to get over that pain and now that she's back it was like all of his prayers had been answered but the too see the backlash of such a gift affect his newly found soul mate hurt him to his core. The look in her eyes when he held her outside of Granny's and the feel of her lips on his made his heart race and his breath catch; he wanted nothing more than to hold her all night and reassure her that he would always love her and never leave her but Marian was his wife and he vowed to stay with her through any and everything till death. And that's what frustrated Robin, death did part them and he had mourned her for years, cursed the gods for taking away his love and finally when the pain of losing her is coming to an end the same gods he prayed and cursed brings her back to him when he finds his soul mate, a beautifully tortured woman who's only wish in life was to find someone who would love her, all of her, cracks, scars, all the dark and light parts of her.

Robin sighed again as his eye lids felt heavy he just prayed that the gods would do him this one favor and bless him with a dreamless sleep he couldn't bear to see those sad brown eyes staring at him tonight or any other night but especially when they had that huge fight and he grabbed her throat… he shook his head shoving the images away as darkness took over…

'Please don't let me dream of her' he thought as he drifted deeper into his slumber

Marian woke to the sound of shuffling in the room; she quickly sat up, rubbing her eyes trying to remove the fog of sleep and adjust her eyes. As she rubbed her face she heard the noise again this time it was followed by a grunt

"Robin" she whispered moving to shake him, but when she felt beside her all she felt was ice cold sheet, as if he had never lain there.

"Looking for husband" a voice said as all the lights in the room cut on. Standing 10 feet from her bed was the Evil Queen cradling a sleeping Roland as if she were holding an infant

"ROLAND!" Marian exclaimed standing

"Ah, ah, ah" The Queen said with a shake of her head "You'll wake him"

"Please, don't hurt my son" she begged

The Queen paid no attention to the woman before her she was too busy mesmerized by Roland's beauty as she stroked his cheek and then his hair "Would you give your life up for his?" she asked in a whisper not looking at Marian

"Yes" she answered without hesitation

"Why"

"Because he is my son and I love him!" Marian replied angry as tears spilled from her eyes

"I came here to kill you" she replied still watching Roland sleep in her arms

"Then kill me and leave my son out of this!"

"I will, I just haven't decided how first"

"Please" Marian said lowering herself onto her knees "I will do anything you want if you leave my son unharmed" she said as more tears spilled from her eyes. The Queen finally looked up at the woman… well down and watched her curiously

"You love him so much that you would die for him?"

"A million times" Marian hiccupped as she wiped her nose on her arm

The Queen watched her and then adjusted Roland in her arm "I'm going to share something with you that my mother taught me" she said looking back down at the boy

"Love is weakness" she said rubbing the boy's hair again as he turned toward her hand "It makes people do stupid things, like date below their status, jump in front of a flying arrow, trade their life for the one they love" she said looking at Marian

"Please I'll do whatever you want"

"Standup" she said with a curl of her lip "And come get your son" The Queen said as she watched Marian quickly stand

Marian never took her eyes off the Queen even when Roland was securely in her arms. She only looked down when she noticed Roland stirring in her arms

"Mama?" Roland asked as he slowly opened his eyes, now somewhat a wake from being moved from place to place

"Oh baby, everything is okay" Marian said barring her face into his soft wild hair

"Not quite" The Queen said throwing her hand up toward Roland. A loud sickening crack rang out throughout the room as Roland head snapped sharply to the right as fell limp in his mother's arms

"NO! ROLAND!" She screamed as her knees gave out and she hit the floor hard, cradling her son's lifeless body in her arms as he starred back at her, unblinking and slowly becoming cold

"WHY?" She cried as she leaned her forehead on his with her mouth still ajar, her tears, snot and saliva fell onto her son's cheek, neck and night shirt

"Because…" The Queen said as she slowly walked over to the woman "Killing you would have been too easy. This is a far better punishment, then taking your pathetic worthless life" she said with a curl of her lip as she turned her back to walk away

Marian placed gently on the floor and closed his eyes before she quickly glanced at the woman who had her back to her walking toward the door

"YOU BITCH!" she yelled running at her in full speed

The Queen turned smiling and before Marian could even think of what to do next; she felt Regina's magic around her neck and with a sick smile The Queen snapped her neck

Marian woke with a quiet gasp as she lifted her head off of Robin's chest, her heart beating a million miles an hour and chest heaving; the room was fairly dark except for the light from the window. She glanced up at her sleeping husband before quickly but quietly getting out of bed. She sat on the edge for a second, trying to calm herself, when her eyes caught sight of their son, she briskly walked over to his cot and sat on the side of the bed.

Afraid of startling him she just patiently sat and watched as his chest began to rise, indicating him taking in air. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth and she bent down and kissed his head, leaning he forehead on his as her eyes filled with tears. Her dream had felt so real, she thought she had lost her only son and even with his warm breath on her chin and his warm not cold skin on her forehead, heart was still racing.

Being sure not to wake him she lifted off the bed adjusted his cover and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door and finally broke down, she quietly mourned the son she lost in her dreams and cried tears of joy because it was only a dream.

After a few more minutes of calm breathing and subsided hiccups, she stood facing the sink and glancing in the mirror that was mounted on the wall. Her eyes weren't as red as she would have thought they were; turning on the cold water, she grabbed her face rag and placed it in the water. After wiping her face and cooling off her neck and forehead with the rag she rung it out and placed it back on the rack, where Robin's and Roland's sat.

Turning off the light she walked back to the bed where Robin had not moved. She watched him lovingly as his chest rose and fell, his face so soft and smooth as he slept. She loved this man so much it hurt to think that he had started to fall in love with another woman, but not just any woman the woman who would have been responsible for her death, for making him and widow and Roland motherless.

She thought back at how he told her that he had mourned her for years, the words being so foreign to her because she was only just been with him a week ago in the Enchanted Forest. His love for her may have faded or lessened but not for her she still looked at him like he was her everything while he looked at her like he had seen a ghost and he doesn't know whether to stay or run a way.

She climbed back into bed and as soon as she did Robin wrapped his strong arms around her small frame again. She looked up at him and smiled she didn't care what was going on in this time period, he was her husband and even if she had to relive all of their dates and recreate all of their happiest memories she would, she would get him to fall back in love with her.

She smiled at the thought and she trailed a finger across his chest, she did this absentmindedly for a while until she became bored with it, she stopped her movement and glanced at his face, in the far corners of his mouth was a faint smile… she wanted him to smile bigger than that so she hummed turning is she was on her stomach instead of her side and began trailing kisses along his stomach

Hours of complete darkness and a restless sleep Robin felt something warm and wet touch his stomach followed by a sucking sound, thinking he was just hallucinating he shifted a little and throwing his left hand above his head and tightening his hold on Marian. Then he felt and heard the sound again and opened his eyes looking down he was greeted with deep dark lust filled brown eyes and a cunning smile.

"Shhh or you'll wake your wife" Regina whispered as she continued her column of wet kissed all the way up to his chin. When she moved to straddle him was when he noticed what she was wearing blood red lace Victoria's Secret underwear and a blood red bra that made her breast look amazing.

With a flick of her wrist Marian rolled over on the other side of the bed and Regina moved to straddle him completely, slowly moving her hips back and forth against his dark blue jeans and pressing down hard on his chest as she kept full eye contact with him smiling

"Regina" Robin hissed as he grabbed her hips to stop the movement when she rubbed harder against his crotch

He knew this was wrong not only was his son just 15 feet away from him across the room but his wife was lying right next to him. He couldn't understand the control Regina had over his body but the look in her eyes and the way that sheer fabric hugged her incredible body, just made him want to take her right then and there even with Marian just 5 inches away

"If you thought my kisses were amazing wait until you try all of me" she said grabbing his hands and sliding up her body to stop atop her breast "I know you want me, I ca feel it" she said as she threw her head back, sharply inhaling a breath as his left hand clenched tightly to her firm breast and the right slid back down to her waist, pushing her harder against him as he rocked his hip in the same rhythm as hers

"God" he hissed out as he moved both hands down to her waist, pushing her further onto his jeans, she left out a sharp gasp as he sat up abruptly and grabbing hold of her and flipping her, not carrying if he woke Marian of if the sound of her shriek even woke Roland all he knew was that he wanted her and he wanted her now

Pinning her arms above her head he captured her lips into a searing kiss, she moaned against his mouth as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist

"I love you" she whispered against his hot breath as they kissed again "I've missed you so much" she whispered again as he captured her mouth again

"I missed you too" he said as let go of her hands and moved his mouth to her neck and chest, sucking and biting wherever he could

Regina ran her fingers through his hair tightening her grip only when he bit down hard enough to make her gasp.

"Robin" she gasped arching her back toward his mouth when he made his way down to her breast pulling down her bra and taking her hard nipple into his mouth.

After a moment he moved to torture the next one pulling and nipping to the point where Regina's hair pulling was almost becoming painful. She pulled his head back up toward her to capture his mouth in a passionate kiss, she moan and groan into his mouth as their tongues danced and fought for dominance, every time she turned her head to breathe he would capture her mouth again, not stopping or caring if they both needed to breathe, he has wanted her for so long, that being this close and in this situation with her felt like a dream, but this couldn't have been a dream it felt to real, and even if it was he refused to wake. If he couldn't be with her while he was awake then he will take her, love her and be with her in his dreams.

Robin adjusted himself between Regina's legs using his waist and hips to push her legs farther apart and unhooked them around his waist. Robin snaked his hand down between them until her reached her blood red lace panties and felt her hot and ready for him, he grabbed hold of her, rubbing slowly. A sharp gasp escaped her mouth as she threw her head back, he chuckled as he kissed her opened mouth capturing her bottom lip and chin as her eyes clenched tight. She looked so beautiful to him this way, so full of lust that all she could do was remain breathless under him.

When he stopped his hand, she gasped loudly quickly snaking her hand between them and grabbing his hand "Please don't stop" she said as he smiled kissing her deeply again as she entwined their fingers and moved his hand against her

"Love you so much Robin" she said against his mouth

"And I love you Regina" he whispered leaning down to kiss her as she smiled wickedly back at him, then as he closed his eyes to capture her mouth again

"Robin!" he heard her voice say but it was different it sounded hurt

He opened his eyes and looked down and instead of lust filled brown eyes looking back at him, they were replaced with sad brown eyes that were filling up quickly with tears

"Get off me" she said turning her head as the tears fell

Robin sat up abruptly looking at her and shaking his head as the woman he looked at scurried to the side of other side of the bed pulling on her jeans and one of his overly large shirts, he watched her with confusion and when she turned to face him he gasped

"Marian?"

"Yes, Robin, Marian not Regina" she said as she furiously wiped away her tears, her mouth and face angry

"Marian… I… I…" he stuttered his breathing still shallow; his head was spinning with lust and confusion "Marian, I thought…"

"I was Regina" she spat out as more tears fell

"No…" he said scurrying off the bed toward her "Yes… but I… the dream… it felt so…" he began trying to explain, but her eyes would not meet his.

Before he could speak again a frantic knock sounded on the door followed by his name and Marian's, Quickly pulling on a shirt and answering the door before they woke Roland he was met by the Charming's all in night clothes, and a crossbow aimed at his face

"What the hell" he said as they all rushed in along with a very large wolf that was sniffing about

"Sorry" Granny said lowering her bow "Ruby, was she here?"

Ruby stopped by Roland's cot and sniffed him before shifting back to her human form

"Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Marian exclaimed as she tightened Robin's shirt around her "And did she just turn into a wolf? Are you a werewolf?" she asked looking at Ruby before directing her attention fully to the young wolf

"Yeah, it's… complicated but your all safe… sorry if we interrupted something" Ruby said taking the woman's appearance in fully, with the disheveled hair, red face, wrinkled jeans and Robin's shirt.

"No you didn't it was over way before the 7 of you burst in" she said looking at Robin before walking past him to go sit on Roland's cot who was now sitting up looking at everyone

"Mama, are we having a sleepover?" he asked rubbing his eyes

"No baby, go back to sleep" she said kissing his head and trying to lay the boy down

"But Henry is here and he is in his pajamas, everybody is…" he said glancing at everyone before lying back down

"I know baby, just try and close your eyes"

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Robin asked looking at the group before him

"Regina tried to kill me" Emma blurted out

"Are you sure?" he asked surprised

"Well not necessarily her, the Queen is the one that tried to kill me… well she did kill me… my dad brought me back" Emma said quickly glancing at her father

"That woman needs to be killed" Marian said rubbing her son's hair

"No" Roland said sitting up "I like Gina, she takes me and daddy to get ice cream" he said looking at his mother

"Shhh, baby go back to sleep"

"I don't want you to kill Gina, she saved me" he said pushing his mother's hand away and sitting all the way up, crossing his legs in the process

"What are you talking about?" Marian asked confused

"I think he's referring to the monkey from the Enchanted Forest… When we first met Regina, she saved our son's life from a flying monkey" Robin said sighing and rubbing his hand over his face

"No, she saved me in my dream"

All eyes were on Roland at that very moment

"What do you mean?" Henry asked

"Gina, she came to me in my dream, I was getting ice cream with mama and papa, we were walking through the park and then mama and papa disappeared and bad Gina came… " Roland said scrunching up his face

"Bad Gina?" Ruby questioned

Roland nodded vigorously "The one that broke the 'dinner'"

"Diner, honey" Marian corrected

"No mama, it's dinner… when I visited Gina one day she showed me how to write 'family dinner' on a piece of paper and above the door where we go for pancakes, is the same word" he said looking around the room daring anyone to challenge him

"Okay honey" Marian said with a smile

"So what happened in the dream?" Snow asked walking closer to the boy as she rocked her sleeping Prince

"Bad Gina walked over to me and made me drop my ice cream, than she pulled my hair…" Roland said animatedly grabbing his hair and making a painful face "But Gina came…" he said excitedly "She used her magic and pushed her back, she went flying into a large tree, Gina told bad Gina to leave me alone or she would hurt her real bad but then bad Gina called her a bad name and said that I was making her weak, me and papa" he said glancing at his father than to his mother who was watching intently.

"Then bad Gina said that she couldn't save us all and she made smoke and was gone, I asked Gina if she could stay with me until I found mama and papa and she said okay. She bought me another ice cream, three scoops this time…" he said holding three little fingers "Then she told me to close my eyes and she whispered something in my ear and told me that bad Gina would never hurt me again, then she kissed my cheek but when I opened my eyes, to kiss her back she was gone and mama and papa were waiting for me on the playground. So I just went over to them and played with them" he said with a sigh

"He's telling the truth…" Ruby said

"You thought he was lying?" Marian asked looking at the wolf

"No, when I came in to the room, I smelt magic on Roland. Regina must have cast a protection spell on him. I smelt the same magic on Henry and baby Neal" Ruby said looking back at Snow and Charming

"So Regina can control the Evil Queen?" Granny asked

"No but I think that's she desperately trying to fight her, that's' how she saved Henry and Roland but even with the mishap at the diner, when Regina fixed it, I could tell they were struggling for dominance"

"Well I don't get it… why not just take over the personality completely, I mean she created it" Marian said shaking her head with a hint of anger in her voice

"Because her heart is breaking and she's angry" Snow said "Regina is a creature of habit, yes she spent the last 3 years being good but she also hadn't expected to fall in love and then… get her heart broken" she said looking between Robin and Marian

"So your saying this is my fault, me being here is putting all of you in danger"

"No…"Charming slowly said as he looked to Snow for support

"Yes" Granny said bluntly

"What?!" Marian exclaimed

"Before you arrived Regina was more…. calm" Ruby said as Henry sat on the bed next to Roland yawning

"So because some guy she was dating is now unavailable because his WIFE…" Marian started angrily when Granny cut her off

"According to them…" Granny said pointing to Snow, Charming and Emma "Robin is Regina's soul mate, they have been dating for the past few weeks and from what's been going on, I think it's safe to say that she is in love with him and you being here complicates that. So because Robin is too much of a gentlemen to break is already broken vows to you and Regina's too much of a coward to come out and claim what she wants, instead of sulking and being angry... we're all going to suffer" Granny said shaking her head

"Well I don't think fair!" Marian said standing "She's the reason for my supposed death, why Roland has grown up for the past 4 years without me, why my husband mourned my death and found his way into this monster's arms!" she said storming past everyone to pace the room "I know I don't belong here, I know that my husband has eyes for another…" she said stopping and looking at the group before turning to her husband "I keep hearing It's been 30 years since my death when for me it hasn't happened yet, I still love you, look at you and want you as if we had never parted. For me Roland was just a few days old and you were kissing me goodbye to for another secret mission so you could bring back food for our village and now it's like I blinked and Roland is 4 and you… are in love with the woman who broke up our marriage" she said as tears ran freely down her face "I don't know if this is me being selfish but I want you to want me and not her, when I kiss you I want you to see me, even when you close your eyes not her, I… I… I want you to fight for us… because I am" she said touching her heart

"Marian" Robin said walking over to his wife

"Don't" she said stepping back "Don't say or touch me if you don't mean it" she said in a broken voice "All of you may be on her side but I'm not! I MEAN THIS WITCH LOCKED MY IN HER DUNGEON LAST WEEK, WHERE SHE SENTINCED ME TO DIE! And now she trying to kill me again" Marian scuffed "And the ironic thing about all of this is the person I thought of when I knew I was going to die, the person whom I prayed to the gods would be able to raise our son and not be so angry with the world is in love with my tormentor" she laughed shaking her head as tears ran down her cheeks

Robin tried to grab hold of her again when she became serious and frowned taking a step back shaking her head 'no'.

He stopped and turned around when Charming awkwardly cleared his throat and Marian sat on their bed.

"So what do we do about Regina… the Evil Queen?" Emma asked "Because if they are about to keep this up were going to be some tired asses in the morning"

"Emma" Snow scolded nodding toward Roland who was soaking in the entire conversation

"I'm sorry Roland but I'm tired and when I'm tired my sensor doesn't work" She said fighting a yawn

"I don't know but the dream she gave me was creepy" Snow said making a face

"Yeah well trying being in the middle of a very erotic and hot…" Ruby said smiling when she glanced over at Henry and Roland. Dropping her smile awkwardly cleared her throat "Room… and she shows up hovering above the bed yelling 'go save Emma because that idiot is taking too long'"

Snow rolled her eyes at the name "Maybe she's done for tonight, it might be alright to go back to sleep"

"'Maybe" and "might be" are not phrases I'm comfortable with" Emma said frowning

"I agree" Charming said stifling a yarn

"Yeah, well I'm gonna take my chances… I have to open the diner in about 3hrs and I would like to not fall asleep while cooking the orders" Granny said with a tired sigh gesturing for Ruby to follow her out of the room

Everyone reluctantly agreed and went their different ways

**Snow's Loft the Next Morning**

"Well I feel like crap" Charming announced as everyone finished getting dressed and grabbing their jackets

"I'm worried about mom" Henry stated sadly

"Is that your way of saying me too" Emma said with a small smile but when Henry didn't do the same she grabbed his shoulder "Me too kid"

"Well, why don't we just eat a Granny's maybe eating something good and being around other people will make us feel better"

"That's only if Granny had a good night sleep" Charming mumbled walking out of the loft

**Granny's**

Stepping outside of the loft and getting into the truck and bug was more difficult than normal since it seemed that during the night a blizzard stormed through and it was at least 2 inches of snow on the ground

Slowly but surely they made their way through the snow

"This is crazy it wasn't this bad last night when we went to B&B it was only a few flurries, now it's like a lot and the snow is getting heavier" Emma said as they all walked toward the diner from the parking lot

"I know" Snow said pulling Prince Neal closer to her chest to keep the cold wind and snow from his face

As soon as they walked in the door Leroy stood up and announced at the top of his lungs getting the attention of everyone

"Oh no, I'm sorry sister but you guys are not allowed in here now"

"What?" Emma said

"Every time your family or now Robin's family steps foot in here Regina shows up and all hell breaks loose. I'm sorry but I would like to eat my eggs and bacon without the added ingredient of glass this morning"

"Screw you Leroy, I'm eating here" Emma said moving past everyone and sitting at a booth

"I agree" Charming said guiding Snow and Neal into the diner "Besides we have had a bad enough night for you to tell where we can and cannot eat"

"Besides its too damn cold to take that baby back into that weather" Granny said coming out of the back with Leroy's and someone else's plate

Leroy scuffed and sat down facing his plate when Robin, Roland and Marian walked into the diner from the back

"Oh great!" he groaned as the trio looked his way

"Can it Leroy or I make you eat in the bathroom" Granny groaned

Roland walked over to the Charming's and sat at their table without even asking, crawling under the table and squeezing between Henry and Emma leaning his head on the table as his little arms encircled it

"What's the matter Roland?" Henry asked as Robin and Marian approached the table

Roland just hunched his shoulders and shook his head

"Sorry" Robin said to the group "Roland let the Charming's eat in peace" he said extending his hand as if the boy could see it

Roland just shook his head no and a loud sniff could be heard

"What happened after we left" Snow asked concerned

Marian looked at Robin and Robin at her then shook his head "We thought he was asleep but he wasn't and he heard us arguing" he said with a heavy sigh "He doesn't understand a lot of thing one being why Regina doesn't want to go get ice cream with us anymore. I'm not sure how to explain what is going on to a toddler"

"Well, why don't you guys just sit with us, there's plenty of space" Snow said

Robin looked to Marian who nodded "Thank you so is it safe to say that none of us got much sleep after last night" he said sliding in beside Charming and Marian next to Emma

"Yeah I think it's that's pretty accur…" Emma started when a burst of purple smoke filled the middle of the diner

The Evil Queen stood with a huge smile on her face "Sorry am I late for breakfast" she said looking at the Charming's and Hood's

She stood wearing a red and black jacket with built in cape, a sheer lace under shirt that sleeves extended past the triangle sleeve of the jacket, her hair fashioned into a messy bun with side bang, on her neck a black choker with a diamond broach, she wore tight black leather pants and knee high wedge black boots, with black gloves

"Regina, no" Robin said standing and walking in front of Marian "I will not let you hurt my wife" he said with a growl

Regina made a pout "Awe… protecting you widdle wife" she said with a chuckle "That's not going to work unlike Regina I don't care for you anymore and as for your wife well don't feel bad you all will be joining her"

"What" Snow said shocked

"Oh yes especially you Snow… I have waited a long time to kill you and I will" she said with an assertive nod "But I'm going to kill you baby first so you can watch" she said with a smile

Onlookers gasped and shook their heads at the Queen, who turned toward them "Oh no need to feel mournful you all are joining them as well"

"Look sister we didn't…" Leroy began when Regina raised her hand at the man and he turned into toad but before she could stomp her heal into his now green and warty flesh, Happy jumped off his stool and scooped him up quickly and ran behind the bar

The Queen snickered and looked at the patrons "My name is your Majesty either you call me that or your death will come a lot quicker"

"BAD GINA! STOP IT!" Roland yelled in his tiny voice as everyone noticed the child standing in front of the Queen

The Queen smiled at the angry boy who had his little fist balled up and his face wet and eyes red from crying

"Little one, are you not afraid to die?" she asked with a smile

"No" he growled out

"ROLAND!" Marian yelled as she moved Robin out of the way to get to her son

Marian was held in the air, her arms clenched to her sides and her legs by Regina's magic as she threw the woman a look "Stay out of this peasant" she yelled and Robin stopped in his tracks

"Let my mama go" he demanded

"And if I don't" She asked smiling at the boys courage

"I'll get Gina, to hurt you like she did last night" he said proudly

"Little one, Gina can't beat me and since she used our magic to pardon you, that damn baby and Henry I'll have to come up with a more creative way to kill you" she said with a sigh

"Regin… You're Majesty" Robin corrected walking toward her

The Queen looked at him and smiled "Yes?"

"Please will you just let me make right my wrong, allow me to talk to you and you leave my family out of this… please" he begged with his hands raised to show he was not a threat

But before she could answer a strong gust of freezing cold wind and snow blew through the diner doors wide open

Standing in the mist of the cold as the door and walls became iced over with frost and the floor turned to a thin sheet of ice… was a skinny pale skinned curvy woman with even paler hair, it was almost as white as the snow that surrounded her, her blue and silver dress along with her braided ponytail blowing freely in the wind

"Who the hell are you?" The Queen asked as all eyes fell on the woman whose soft pink lips and brown eyes brows pulled down into a frown

The only thing that came out of the woman's mouth was one question "Where is the Dark One?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I really love my reviews, I do but there are some that give me pause. I love the praise, I love the critiques, but if you're just going to insult me and talk trash and then not have the balls to put your name to it, don't leave anything. At least the other 'Assholes' had the decency to put their names to it or at least their synonym. **

**As for the rest of my awesome reviewers and critiques-ers THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU ALL! KEEP ON! KEEPING ON! **

**Disclaimer: I only own what is mine**

"What?" The Queen said still holding a struggling Marian in midair

"The Dark One where is he?" the woman repeated

The Queen frowned and then quickly glanced around the diner "Well he's clearly not in here! Now if you don't mind we're all a little busy!"

"I do, tell me where he is or I will hurt all of you!" the woman threatened as the air became colder

The Queen huffed out an irritated breath dropping Marian on her hands and knees as Robin came over to assist her

"Roland" she cried as the boy finally took the hint and ran into his mother's arms

The Queen turned to face the ice woman and slowly walked toward her as everyone in the diner rose and began to move to the back "As of right now, ice bitch, we have no quarrel, now I have just told you The Dark One is not here… or is the ice too thick around your brain to fully understand this"

The woman threw her hand up toward The Queen, launching ice as she did this. The ice hit Regina in her arm, freezing it from the shoulder to her wrist

"First off my name is Queen Elsa, and you will address me as such or you won't address me at all now I will ask you one last…" Queen Elsa was cut off by The Queen's magic throwing her into the nearby wall… hard, crashing into tables and a picture frame of the B&B.

The Queen made a fireball in the arm that was still frozen effectively melting it, so her skin and blood was now warm again. She chuckled as Elsa stood slowly, a little wobbly since she hadn't been in a good fight in decades. As she stood glass, food and debris all fell from her clothes "Under different circumstances… I believe you and I would have been great allies but since you have yet to learn your place and I clearly have no idea who or what you are…" she said as tables and chairs slid out of her way without her touching them and she grabbed Elsa by the throat "But I'm a Queen also… The Evil Queen and you will address me as you're Majesty"

Elsa grabbed The Queen's wrist as she tightened her grip around her throat "And the next time you use that frozen water on me I will…" she started when her wrist and hand became as cold as ice and it began to spread farther up her arm. She looked down at the woman with a shocked expression as Elsa's eyes turned white and the diner became colder, so cold that she could see her breath coming out in short hollow puffs

"Release me or I will shatter your damn arm"

The Queen stiffly loosened her fingers with a grunt since she couldn't feel her wrist and arm. As soon as she did Elsa shoved her back until she fell on her butt. Her arm made a heavy clunking noise like metal would on a marble floor. The Queen Quickly stood hissing at the heaviness of her arm, she heated her body as anger boiled with in her

"You're going to regret doing that" she said as her body began to heat up like a sauna, the area of the diner where she stood was slowly melting and creating a puddle where she stood.

Elsa threw her hand at her again throwing ice but The Queen's sauna melted it before it could touch her.

Elsa conjured the roaring winds from outside into the diner, freezing the puddles of water around The Queen and creating ice spikes on the walls around the woman. The patrons in the restaurant cried out as the room became like a walk-in freezer with the door shut, the temperature was dropping quickly and their hands began to turn blue at the tips.

Robin pushed his way through the crowd to the back door which was now frozen shut

"Can you get it open?" he asked Ruby

"I'm trying but it's frozen shut! Not even my wolf can open it"

"Ruby, go get Rumplestilskin" Charming demanded

Ruby nodded as she used her speed to run out of the diner and outside

"Papa, we have to get Gina to stop!" Roland said as his teeth chattered against one another

A cry was heard and they turned to see a part of Elsa's dress burned off on her side and her skin red from it

Regina melted the ice barrier around her; Elsa used her magic to raise the water up around her like a giant bubble of water and then her magic froze it. Before The Queen could escape she looked at the people around her

"I don't want to hurt anyone but I will if you don't…" a scream rang out as The Queen burst from the ice bubble and used her hot magic to scold the Ice Queen's back

Elsa turned stumbled back as her magic worked quickly to cover the red and boiling sores on her back, her chest heaved as she threw her hand again and again at The Queen, creating barriers and barriers of ice, spikes blocks anything to protect herself until she was healed

"REGINA, STOP THIS!" Robin yelled "SHE JUST WANTS TO…" Robin began when The Queen slung him to the right and he fell onto one of the ice spikes Elsa created

"ROBIN!" Marian shrieked as he ran to him

The Queen's eyes faltered and she glanced down at the man, he was injured but not badly his shoulder was bleeding but the ice shard was only broken by the tip

"My name is…" The Queen began when something sharp whipped passed her cheek, slicing it as the weapon shattered on the wall behind her; she grabbed her face as Elsa lowered her hand, blood was on her palm and her eyes narrowed dangerously at the woman standing in front of her

"The Dark One is not here!" Henry yelled as Emma pulled him closer to her

"Where is he?!" Elsa demanded as turned to face the boy

"He owns a…" a woman tried to finish when The Queen flicked her hand up and the woman hit the ceiling and fell hard on the ground causing the others to scream

"You wanted a fight? You got one!" The Queen growled as she threw a fireball in her direction

The two began a battle of fire and Ice, patrons ran from side to side as behind the bar and under booth tables trying to keep out of the way. As they fought Elsa and The Queen both realized each other weaknesses. Elsa refused to harm the others or stopped herself from using her magic if someone was in the way, which The Queen used to her advantage and The Queen seemed to have a soft spot from children. A tall boy she caught from impaling himself on an ice spike as he fell onto the floor trying to run to the other side. A curly haired boy who kept yelling at them to stop and almost got hit by a fire bolt as The Queen took aim at Elsa and finally an infant that she kept glancing at every so often.

Elsa was becoming weak and she knew she would not be able to keep this up without seriously hurting people, so when an opportunity appeared to hurt the Queen enough to stop the fight she took it.

Prince Neal began to cry since the part of the restaurant he was in was getting colder by the second, Snow and Charming tried to cover him more but they didn't have anything else and everyone was already standing as close as possible to stay out of the way of the two very angry sorceress, distracted The Queen's eyes flickered over to the baby's direction.

Elsa thinking quickly threw her hand out toward the group shooting a strong sharp ice spike in their direction, everyone including The Queen's eyes widened as Elsa prayed her idea would work.

"NO!" Regina screamed and before she disappeared and reappeared in front of the group she unleased a bolt of fire so hot and strong it melted the things in its path to get to the Ice Queen.

Regina reappeared in front of the group and as she did the entire diner went back to its normal temperature and the water and ice evaporated into nothing. Elsa lay unconscious but breathing on the diner floor, even the outside seemed to clear up and become warmer and sunny.

Regina faced Snow whose eyes were filled with tears and her mouth agape, no one said anything they just stood frozen in place as they stared at the Queen.

A tear fell from Snow's eye as she made a sound between a gasp and quiet wail

Regina lifted her hand slowly to wipe the tear away when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down and blinked as she saw a now melting ice spike sticking out of her chest. Her breaths were short hollow as she stumbled backward

"Regina" Robin asked as he ran to her and caught her before she could injure herself further by falling on the floor.

She made a sound that was caught between a choking sound and a gasp to breathe, her eyes watered as a crowd began to form around her. She made the sound again as she tried to swallow the blood filling her mouth.

"Shhh… you're okay… you're okay" Robin whispered as he rubbed head with one hand and Regina clenched the other, Emma quickly kneeled down and pressed down hard on Regina's wound.

"I'm… a mess" she coughed as she dredged up a smile from somewhere

Robin gave her a small smile as his eyes filled with tears too "Yeah, well maybe you'll only come to breakfast when you're invited" he said as his tears fell and she coughed up what sounded like a laugh as she gulped quickly trying to swallow the blood that was now sliding out the side of her mouth

"Mom"

"Gina"

Both her boys called at the same time she slowly dragged her eyes over to them and the look in their eyes had her tears spilling down her face. As she turned her head toward Robin in an attempt to hide her face

"Boys" Granny said as she stepped in front of them Roland screamed as Marian picked him up trying to sooth the boy. It hurt her to see her husband holding the woman so tenderly it hurt so much she could taste it. It tasted like betrayal with metallic taste as she shushed and rocked her weeping son

Charming grabbed Henry "She's going to be fine, she just doesn't want you to see her like that"

"You don't know that!" Henry yelled as he furiously wiped his nose on his sleeve

"I do" Charming said bending down a bit so he could look him in the eye "One thing I know about your mother is that she is too stubborn to die and she would never leave you behind… not without a least calling your grandmother or me an idiot" he added getting a small smile from his grandson.

Ruby returned with The Dark One and Belle who gasped at the sight of Queen Elsa on lying on the ground

Belle kneeled to check to see if the woman was alright when Rumple grabbed her and pulled her away

"Rumple she needs help" Belle said

"So does Regina" Snow gasped as she stepped forward

Rumple nodded "Gather both women and we will take them to my shop"

"No, I want them at my place, its neutral ground and incase Elsa wakes she won't be feel ambushed or back into a corner" Snow explains before either her husband or Rumple could ask her intentions

"Fine" Rumple said as he waved his hand over the group but before they did Granny voice boomed over everyone

"Rumplestilskin can you please…" she said gesturing to her diner which was dry but tables, chair and glass was sprawled about

Rumple was about to ask what he would get out of it when Belle elbowed him gently, with a sigh he waved his hand over the diner, putting everything back in place, even going so far as to put an array or pancakes, bacon, waffles and 3 jugs or orange juice on the bar.

"I believe you can handle the coffee" he asked his voice filled with boredom

"Yes, thank you" Granny said with a nod

"Hey, what about Leroy" Happy asked pointing to the frog

With a sigh of irritation Rumple freed the man from his recent form and with another wave of his hand we and the rest disappeared in a puff of green smoke before anyone else could ask him a favor.

**Snow's Loft**

Once they appeared in Snow's loft everyone moved into action, Robin lays Regina down on the bed as Marian pushes him aside so she can assess the wound.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked as Marian tried to pull the rip in Regina's bodice to see the wound

"Well as much as I hate it…" she said with a grunt as she pulled the fabric which only ripped a little "She still is the Queen and if their theories are right about her miraculous recovery then who am I to watch her die" she said taking a moment to stare at him

"Can you get me a knife" she said to Emma who Snow who was standing near the bed after passing her son to her husband.

Quickly running out of the room Snow grabbed a knife from the kitchen while Rumple focused his attention on restraining Elsa.

Quickly saying a spell, symbols appeared on the floor around the couch

"What is that?" Belle asked

"A protection spell" he said as he finished it up

"For who"

"For us and her"

"What do you mean?" Charming asked after placing Neal in his crib

"It means that when I last saw Elsa, she didn't have very much control on her powers, so to keep her from harming herself or us this circle will keep her powers to a… containable level" he said as he walked over to the other room where Regina was laid.

Regina's body was as cold as ice

"I need to remove her bodice" Marian said looking at Snow and then to the four eyes that stared at the still bleeding woman on the bed

"Henry, take Roland upstairs" Snow said but henry shook his head as he and Roland both wiped their eyes

"Come on, your mother is going to kill us if she found out we undressed her in front of you" Snow said as she pushed both boys of the room

"But I want to stay" Roland wined

"I know" Snow said stooping down then as she saw Rumple saying something over Elsa she lowered her voice "But I need you to be a big boy and watch Queen Elsa with Henry for me please. I want to make sure The Dark One isn't going to hurt her" she said nodding toward the man as symbols appeared on the floor around the couch.

Roland and Henry both looked and then turned back

"Okay" Henry said grabbing Roland's hand walking toward the couch

Snow turned back walking back into the bedroom seeing Regina now lying in her pants and bra, the wound that was still bleeding right under her right breast

"She is as cold as Ice… it does that mean she's…" Emma asked slowly as she threw Regina's bloody bodice and jacket on the floor.

"No, I'm sure it's just Elsa's magic" she said as she used two fingers to stick into her wounds

"How do you know?" Robin asked as he held Regina's hand not taking his eyes off if her

Marian glanced at him for a second anger boiling within her as he watched Regina closely

Emma and Snow saw this but Robin did not, she sighed heavily as she pushed her finger farther in the wound "Her wound is still bleeding, if the blood flow is consistent then she is still alive, if she were dead it would have either stopped or clouted by now"

"What are you doing?" Emma asked as she tried to hold back her wince

"Checking to make sure ice was the only thing that went through her and not anything else that was flying around the diner when Elsa conjured that ice pick" she said as she pulled her finger out "Turn her so I can check her back"

Robin lifted Regina on her side and then he and Marian both stopped dead in their tracks

"What?" Emma and Snow asked as they rounded the bed

"Lay her flat" Marian said as Robin lowered her fully on her stomach

"What the hell is that?" Emma said as she looked down at Regina's back

On Regina's back was a large dark ocean blue rash that was slowly spreading throughout her back. It started by the wound and spread outward like spilled milk would on the floor. The veins under her skin drew a map of sorts of where the rash was heading, it looked like something you see off a bad zombie movies.

"It's frostbite" Rumple said as he entered the bedroom

"What do mean frostbite, the weapon melted she should be fine" Snow said as she watched the rash spread

"Yes, well Elsa's magic works differently than your average ice" Rumple said deadpanned

"Well how do we stop it?" Emma asked as she too watched the rash spread further

"With magic, but she needs to be awake for it"

"Well how the hell are supposed to do that? She passed out at the diner; she didn't even wake up when Marian stuck damn-nare her whole hand in her chest!" Emma exclaimed pointing to Marian with an open hand

"Simple" Rumple said with a wave of his hand as green magic glowed around Regina's body; she jerked and then coughed loudly spewing blood on the pillow under her and on the bars of the bed. She gasped trying to turn over when Rumple quickly walked over to her and placed a glowing hand on her back

"Stay still dearie" he said quietly to her "This is going to hurt enough as it is" he said as an after thought

"Can you breathe?" he asked her

"It… hurts" she wheezed out

"Hold her down" He said looking to Emma and Marian who quickly grabbed her arms and legs "She's going to fight hard but you have to make sure she stays put"

As soon as he said that Regina gripped the sheets where hands were and closed her eyes tightly

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Robin demanded as he put his hands up "Why does she need to be awake? Why can't you do this with her sleep?"

"Because" Rumple said irritated "She needs to be able to tell me where the magic in her is… all we see is the rash I'm sure it's much worse than that inside of her"

"And how will her screaming help"

"It keeps her alert and lets me no if she's dead or not" he gritted out baring his teeth "If you can't handle it you are welcome to wait out there with the children"

Robin shook his head and back off, Rumple looked toward the living room where Henry and Roland where both watching intensively at them, so he waved his hand over the entrance of the room and put up a sound barrier

"No need to scar them" he said when Emma gave him a questioning look

Rumple took his glowing hand and ran it up and down the length of Regina's back slowly.

"What spell is this?" Snow asked

"It thaws the organs and blood already frozen and then once it's all thawed and gathered, I can pull it all out at once then heal her" he explained not stopping his movement or concentration

Regina's breathing was ragged and hollow when she felt Rumples magic move within her. Her skin felt like ice and as heavy as metal but as Rumples hand passed over her skin it left like a heater was lightly running up and down her back. Her breathing was getting better and her body felt lighter.

They watched as the rash seemed to move backward toward the wound as her skin went back to its normal color. Her arm, hands and feet became warm again as Rumple moved his hand. But as they watched they noticed that not all the ice was leaving her body some stayed in the veins but only a hand full of them

"How do you feel now?" Rumple asked

"Better" Regina gasped she took in a deep breath causing her wound to bleed more

"Okay now Regina this part is going to be difficult" Rumple said as he focused on one spot, the part that was now the darkest "This is going to feel like someone sucking your insides out threw a straw but I need to get this ice out or it will just spread later. It's going to be… very painful dearie I won't lie to you, so I need you to trust me"

Regina nodded her head

"I need to put this on you" he said as he conjured the black cuff

"No" Regina mumbled into the pillow as she tried to move away from him

"Shhh dearie, no listen to me, you know as well as I do that we are creatures of instinct even without our knowledge our body will react to save our lives and people will get hurt. This is to protect us and you from your magic"

"No" she mumbled again

Robin took that chanced to walk around the bed to face her "Regina" he said in a voice so calm and nurturing you would think he was talking to Roland

"What is that" Marian asked staring at the cuff

"It takes away magic" Emma told her "So she won't hurt us with her magic"

"Oh" Marian said as she looked from it to Robin who kneeling down on the right side of the bed in front of Regina

"Regina, do you trust me" he asked simply

Regina sad nothing and remained still so Robin asked again

"Do you trust me? Because if you do, then I'll put the cuff on you and then I'll take it off when he finishes but you need to put this on or you will hurt everyone here. But if you don't trust me then I will call Henry and Roland in her and they can watch you die" he said plainly

"I don't want… to be… defenseless and… weak" she said as her eyes filled with tears

"That's not the real reason…" Robin said leaning in closer "What is it?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she whispered her answer to him, Emma, Snow and Marian all strained to hear what it was but her voice was too low.

Robin reached for the cuff and brought it to Regina's face

"You don't have to be I'm right here… I'm not going anywhere" he said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead snapping the cuff in place

Marian scuffed and let go of Regina's legs "Snow can you… please… I need… I just…." She said shaking her head and walking out of the room and out the front door with Roland calling after her

Snow quickly grabbed Regina's legs and held tight as Rumple made a fist causing Regina to jerk hard pulling her arms down a bit

"Hold her tight, this should only take a second" Rumple said as he tightened his hand even tighter causing his knuckles to turn white

Regina whimpered sharply and jerked hard

Then without any warning at all Rumple snatched his hand up causing Regina to scream, she pulled at her hands and legs trying to get out of their hold

Robin grabbed her face and tried to sooth her when she jerked from his hold and unleashed another deafening scream when Rumple pulled his hand back again

Robin stood to see what the hell Rumplestilskin was doing when he saw it, ice shards floating above Regina's body ranging in sizes from medium to tiny.

"One more" he said as he placed his hand on Regina's back and yanked hard again causing Regina to jerk so hard she managed to get her foot out of Snow's grasp and she kicked the Princess in her gut. Robin quickly grabbed her ankle and glanced at Snow to make sure she was alright

Regina groaned at the pressure on her h=back and the fact she could no longer move again. Rumple raised his hand pulling the last one out and as he did Regina body went limp

"What happened" Emma asked as she let go of Regina's arms

"She passed out" Rumple said as he made the shards evaporate and then with a gentle wave of his hand over her skin, he healed her wound "She'll wake up soon" he said as he took down the sound barrier and walked into the living room where Elsa was now stirring.

Once she was covered Robin kissed her on the head and followed the others out into the other room

Elsa groaned as she sat up grabbing her head

"Are you okay?" Belle asked causing Elsa to jump, chest heaving as she pressed her back into the couch "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you" she said as she raised her hands

"Where am I?" she asked looking around the loft

"Somewhere safe"

"The woman I was fighting… is she…"

"She's fine… or at least she will be" Belle said as Elsa sighed

"You were looking for my husband? Why" Belle asked looking at the Queen

"Your husband? You married the Dark One?" Elsa asked as fear and confusion gathered in her features

"Well he's not known as the Dark One here… well not anymore… he's changed" Belle said as Rumple came to stand behind her

Elsa stood at the sight of him and glared at him "Where is she?" she growled as the floor around her began to frost over

"Dearie, I have no idea what you are talking about, you're going to be more…"

"My sister you malevolent toad!" she yelled cutting him off

"I don't know" Rumple said deadpanned

"Don't lie to me!" Elsa yelled as ice shot from her hand toward when they shattered against the invisible barrier surround her

She gasped and looked down finally noticing the markings on the floor

"NO!" she shouted a she released more ice at the barrier

"Stop it, calm down or you'll hurt yourself" Henry said as Roland nodded

Elsa stopped at the boy's request as her chest heaved and her breaths came ragged and hollow. She walked to the edge of the barrier and Robin and Emma both pulled their sons back

"Give back what you have stolen from me, Dark One" she growled

"Stolen? You have been cramped in that bottle for far too long, Dearie. I have stolen nothing from you, you came to me seeking help with your powers because you couldn't control them; and you feared you would hurt your kingdom again if I didn't. But I told you I would not be able to remove the magic from you, but what I could do is place you in a bottle, which mimics a Genies lamp and until I could find a solution you would be contained in it."

Elsa didn't have to think long she shook her head "LIAR! I would never abandon my kingdom nor my own sister! I had complete control over my powers!"

"Elsa…" Belle tried to sooth

"Let me out, I will not be subjected to another cage"

"Not until you can control your powers" Snow said softly

"I AM IN COMPLETE CONTROL!" she yelled as the floor turned to ice in her barrier and the couch as well. She saw the fear in their eyes as Rumple stood there saying nothing. She was playing right into his hand he was getting her angry and she was losing control. She sighed heavily and placed her hands on the barrier and looked at Rumple "I just want my sister… please" as tears fell from her eyes

"What is her name?" Robin asked

"Anna, she had red hair and kind blue eyes" Elsa whispered as she looked at the man

"The curse has been over for almost 4 years, no one has been looking for a Queen" Emma said to Elsa "I'm the sheriff of this town, my father and I were head of all the search parties, no one came looking for you"

"That's because her sister is dead" Rumple said

"What" the group gasped

"You're lying you just said you didn't know where she was" Elsa said as her tears began to freeze on her cheeks

"You have been locked in that bottle since before the curse, at least 5 years before, the curse lasted 28 years and then it was broken 4 years ago, you sister is either very very old or very dead"

Emma glanced at Rumple but said nothing, she couldn't tell what part of what he said was a lie all she knew was that he was but she couldn't figure out why. But before she could ask Elsa moved again

Elsa backed away from the barrier slowly as she glared at him. The best thing about Snow's loft was that it had a wooden floor. Elsa's magic seeped through the floor as she spoke to the Dark One

"You're lying" she said slowly as frost started to cover the bottom of the barrier "You're lying and I swear if you don't tell me where my sister is, me getting out of this barrier is going to be the least of your problems" she said her voice deathly serious

"I'm not worried about…" he began when one of the symbols on the outside of the barrier froze over and the floor became slick with ice. Before Rumple could warn him Charming slipped and fell forward stomping hard onto the symbol trying to catch his balance and falling into the floor… breaking the barrier

Quickly Elsa used a gust of cold air to knock Rumple on his ass, as she grabbed Belle and backed into the frozen couch causing one of the iced pillows to fall and shatter on the floor. Belle's purse sat securely under it until the pillow fell causing it and its contents to fall onto the floor. Something shiny caught her eye and she swiftly bent down snatching it off the ground and holding it to Belle's throat. Everyone backed away from her with their hands up in a sign of surrender as Rumple got to his feet and stooped as he saw his dagger to Belle's throat

"I don't want to hurt her but I will if you don't tell me the truth" she said as she looked him in the eye

"The truth is that she's dead" Rumple seethed through clenched teeth

"YOU'RE LYING!" she yelled as the knife dug into Belle's throat and Belle hissed as the feel of the cool metal against her skin "The day you captured me I came to you trying to find my sister. She left a note saying that she was traveling to a place called the Enchanted Forest, where a wizard lived that could help her save Kristoff, her boyfriend who got injured delivering ice to a neighboring village" she said through clenched teeth

"Rumple" she called out

"It's okay Belle" he soothed her "Please let her go, she has nothing to do with this"

"You love her; she has everything to do with this!" Elsa bit back

"I told you, your sister is…"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" she screamed as Belle whimpered

"Your right he's lying" Emma said as she stepped forward pushing Henry into Charming's grasp "He's been lying the whole time"

"I'm not stupid; you're only saying this to get me to release your friend" she said as she pushed the dagger further into her neck causing a drop of blood to fall down Belle's neck

"That's not true… that's not true" Emma said as she walked closer "I knew he was lying since the beginning, I just didn't know why… I still don't but what I do know is that you don't need her" Emma said nodding toward Belle

"Yes, I…"

"No listen, that dagger in your hand controls the Dark One, all you have to do is demand that he tell you where your sister is and he must tell you" Emma said as Elsa looked down

She hadn't eve realized this was his dagger, she read his name in the shiny metal with a small drop of blood running down it as if to underline his name "There was a time, where this was glued to your hand Dark One, you must really love this woman to entrust her with something that could so easily bring you to your knees" she said as she released Belle from her grasp and stepped back as the brunette ran to her husband

Elsa raised the dagger to her lips "You will not harm me" she said first as Rumple raised his hand to take his dagger from her. Rumple grunted and put his hand back down

"Dark One I demand to know where my sister is now!" she yelled

Everyone looked at Rumple whose gaze was focused on her "Your sister is…" he began when he flicked his fingers toward the ceiling causing the dagger to shoot up and stick there

Elsa gasped looking at the dagger now hanging from the roof of the loft her eyes darted to Rumple, who conjured up a spell and green magic surrounded her and before long the darkness took her. The apartment took on its warm atmosphere as the ice on the floor melted and the frost disappeared

Everyone stared at Rumple as he conjured more magic to unfreeze the couch and place her on it

"Stay away from her!" Belle yelled as she put herself in front of him and the Queen "How did you do that" she asked as her eyes shining with unshed tears "How did you conjure magic if she said you couldn't"

"Belle" he said softly as he tried to reach out and touch her face, she jerked hard away from him as if he struck her

"YOU LIED TO ME!" she yelled shoving him "That dagger was fake! You told me you trusted me with it"

"I do" he said stepping forward

"And yet you gave me a fake one!" she said her eyes hard and cold "WHY!" she demanded "Was everything you said to me a lie" she said as her voice cracked

"No… I"

"I told you I didn't want it and still you forced me to take it" she said as she shook her head "And now I know why… you wanted whoever to it was… that would capture me or hurt me, think they had control over you when in reality they didn't"

"Belle you have to understand, being in Zelena's control that…"

"I NEVER WANTED THE FUCKING DAGGER" she yelled causing everyone including Rumple to stare at her as if she had grown another head. No one had ever heard her curse before and the once timid librarian, stood with tears running down her face, oozing with rage

"Belle"

"I gave you my heart and my soul when I said my vows… while you lied to me… in my face" she said barely above a whisper as she sniffed and whipped her nose in her hand "They meant nothing to you and neither do I"

"Belle that's not true…. I meant everything I said…"

"I want to believe you… I do because you're my husband…. but words are but a flicker in comparison to the roaring flames of your actions"

"Belle" he said as he stepped forward

"You are a coward Rumplestilskin and you will always be" she said as she slipped her ring off her finger "I don't want anything to do with you, don't call me, don't look for me… stay away from me" she said as more tears fell from her eyes and she ran toward the door flinging it open and running out, with Rumple calling after her as a larger man entered in her wake

Rumple and Elsa disappeared in a puff of magical green smoke

"Little Jon, what's the matter" Robin asked the man who was standing trying to catch his breath from what looks like running all the way there

"It is Marian" he gasped as everyone looked at him "She has gathered the men, convincing them that The Queen has spelled you and there on their way here to take her" he gasped as the door to the loft swing open and men stormed the apartment along with Marian who held Robin's now loaded Bow

"I should have known you would warn him" Marian said to Little Jon

"Marian" Jon tried to explain

"No, you are a loyal friend it is one of the many things I will always love about you" she said with a nod

"Marian, what are you doing" Robin demanded

"I'm fighting for us, my love" she said "Take her" she said nodding to friar Tuck who tried to walk in the room where Regina now slept

"Tuck, stop" Robin said standing in his was

"Robin, what Marian speaks, sounds true, there was a time where we coward at the sound of her name and now all of a sudden, you love her. It sounds like a spell to me and I'm not the only one"

The other men nodded

"As soon as we kill her the spell will be broken and you will be back to normal" he said as if he were talking about gathering firewood … placing a hand on Robin's shoulder trying to step around him when Robin blocked him again

"Robin please I don't want to fight you in the presence of your son" Tuck said glancing at the boy who stared wide eyed and them

"Tuck, you are not taking Regina"

"I agree" Charming said stepping beside the man

"And if you want her you'll have to go through me" Emma said making her hands glow blue with magic

"Yes, the men informed me of your magic Princess" Marian said "But your son does not, this is Robin's bow, it's enchanted and even if you take out all of my men this arrow will still kill your son before you blink"

The men looked at her unsure

"That's what we do now, threaten to kill children" Robin said disgusted but the men remained silent "Tuck you would let her kill this boy"

"To rid this world and the next of an evil and get you back… yes" he said his voice filled with sorrow "But I would rather you let us take her, without any harm befalling anyone"

Robin thought hard, then glancing don at his son he stepped aside letting Tuck walk past him

"No!" Snow, Henry and Roland yelled as Emma, David and Robin grabbed them

"Wait" Robin said "Please let Jon go with you, it is my only request and that you at least wait until she wakes to tell her your planning on killing her" Robin said his face hard as he directed his attention to Marian.

"Fine" she said as Jon walked into the room and carefully picked up a half dressed Regina who turned into his arms

"Gina" Roland said as Jon carried her out of the room "Mama, no" he cried running into her legs

"Marian, if she wakes she's going to kill all of us" Tuck said to Marian whose eyes never left her husbands

"Is that cuff still on her right arm, Jon" she asked her eyes glued to Robin, who inwardly cursed at himself, he had forgotten to take it off her wrist

"Yes" Jon said as he looked down

"Good, let's go, Roland were leaving" Marian said grabbing her son's hand

"No!" he screamed as he pulled from her and ran to his father's legs

"Papa, we have to help Gina" he pleaded as tears fell from his eyes

"Roland, there is nothing I can do, please go with your mama and keep an eye on Regina, for me" Robin told his son who shook his head 'no' and fell into his arms

"Roland, listen to me, when Regina wakes she will be confused and scared, it will help if you were there when she woke" he said in his son's ear so the others couldn't hear him

Emma watched as Jon looked at her adjusted Regina and the arm with the cuff on it dangled loosely, he looked at her and once their eyes met he discreetly nodded and looked away

Emma frowned for a second and then understood; closing her eyes she focused on removing the cuff from Regina. When she opened them the cuff was gone, she looked down at it reappeared in her hand, she placed her hand behind her. Thinking quickly she tried to conjure another that looked similar to it so they wouldn't notice the switch. She closed her eyes again and when she opened them another cuff took its place.

One of the Merry Men looked at her and she straightened even more hiding the other cuff behind her

Roland sniffed and nodded pulling out of his father's embrace and slowly walked over to Jon and grabbed the hand Regina had dangling

"Little Jon, your first" she said nodding at him and they all left the apartment

As soon as the door shut behind him Robin walked briskly to the door, throwing it open when it suddenly slammed shut

"What the…" he said

"What do you think you're doing?" Emma demanded as stepped forward

"They are going to kill her and it is entirely my fault!" he yelled

"No, they're not look" Emma said showing him cuff

"How did you…" Snow said as she stared at it

"Learning magic from Regina has finally been paying off" she said with a smile

"Emma, that means when Regina wakes and or The Evil Queen takes over a lot of people are going to get hurt" Charming said

"I know but hopefully with Roland and little Jon there, it will hold things off" Emma said as a knock sounded on the door

Emma opened to reveal little Jon panting

"They took her and Roland from me, and told me to come back here" he said

Everyone looked at each other and silently prayed that Regina and The Queen stayed dormant until they could gather up a plan to get her back

**Zelena's House**

Rumple used his magic to carry Elsa down the steps of the dark, cold musty cellar which he was once prisoner. Using his magic to clear out the cellar, so it was now empty, he made the space larger and redecorated it so it had everything a Queen could need including a room for her to use the bathroom and bathe. He placed her on the bed he conjured and even added a few lights so it wasn't so dark. After she was placed in the bed he used his magic to make the carvings again, so this time no matter how creatively she used her magic she could not break out of the cellar

**Granny's**

"I still don't understand why we are going to Granny's and not after my men and Marian" Robin said as they all briskly walked to the diner

"Two reasons: the first being my mom won't stand by and do nothing while we try and get Regina" Emma said as Snow nodded and tried to keep up the fast pace. They had left the cars at the diner so they ended up having to walk back

"And the second" Robin asked

"My father will argue with her about not having someone to watch Neal, that's where Granny comes in besides Henry will fight tooth and nail to come with and I'll tell him no but somehow he finds a way to sneak out and follow us the only person he has never snuck away from is also Granny and we also need Ruby for intimidation"

Henry huffed as they reached the diner "I'm 13 now I can help!" he exclaimed but was silent when they opened and walked through the diner door

"My sister, Elsa I know she is here, do you know where I can find her?" A young red hair woman asked

"Are you Anna?" Snow asked

The woman turned around to face them "Yes" she said and a tall man stood behind her with short dirty blonde hair and peeking behind her legs were 2 pairs of blue eyes. A boy and a girl, the boy had hair like Anna and the girl had hair like Elsa.

But before Emma could ask anything else, Emma noticed that underneath the girl's tiny hand was a frosted over hand print while her brother left a charred one.

**Yes… I know all my Rumbelle fans are calling me every name in the book but come on even you guys didn't think Belle would be… that understanding as to being lied to... again I might add.**

**So this will be it for about three weeks… I have to gather up everything I need for my big move to Florida and school. So please be patient with me… I have however completed 11 out of the 19 things I needed to do for school so I might update sooner than that.**

**Please Read and Review I need to know what you guys think of Elsa back story and Anna having kids with powers the boy has fire power and the girl has ice like Elsa. I already have names picked but if you guys could give me other choices …of twin names that coincide with either Anna and Elsa or Anna and Kristoff … if you get what I'm saying.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I know I'm a day late… and I'm not going to go into details because you guys come for the story anyway I just wanted to say if any of you have family that believe you will never make it and throw you down every time you try to do anything… FUCK THEM! YOUR SPECIAL AND ONE OF A KIND AND THE ONLY PERSON THAT CAN STOP YOU IS YOU! I'm learning that now, you can't always count on family and even if I have to sell all my shit until I don't have a pot to piss in I'm going to school and I DARE ANY OF THOSE FUCKERS TO STICK THEIR HAND OUT WHEN I MAKE IT!**

***Exhales loudly* sorry just been going through a lot over the past 3 weeks… fighting massive ass writers block and the urge "to run away and never return" in my best Scar voice (You know from Disney's The Lion King… If you're still lost then your childhood SUCKED! LOL )**

**Anyway here is the story**

**Disclaimer: Read spoiler and other shit at the end… oh and no I don't own nothing… accept my thoughts and whatever else you feel fit to say is mine LOL XD N Joy**

"You know where my sister is?" Ana asked

"Yes… but?" Emma said when Snow interrupted her

"Why haven't you been looking for her? We have been here for three years since the curse broke with our memories and I have never met another Royal, other than Regina, and King George"

"Well I was a little skeptical about searching for her…" Ana said with a small frown

"Why? I mean if it were my sister… a Queen no less, I would have been telling everyone and posting flyers all over town"

"I was… I mean I wanted to that, it's just that, I wasn't sure if she had control of her powers, when she got her memories back… I mean she did but with them being dormant so long…" she said frowning at her thought "I mean… because she's really hard to miss, with all the ice and the snow and constant temperature change" Ana rambled "And besides I was afraid of how people would treat her… I mean no offense but, first they try to kill Queen Regina… and I can totally understand why… but then they tried to kill the werewolf girl… I'm not sure of her name… then there was the whole turning a grown man into a child thing… these people came out of nowhere trying to kill all things magic, rumor had it they tortured Queen Regina, kidnapped her son, all while destroying the town… and then you all show up after a few weeks of jumping threw a portal and bring back some creature that's snatching people's shadows and killing them or at least that's what they said of the Blue Fairy" she said with a heavy sigh "So all in all I… just…" she said shaking her head "Figured it would be safer if I looked for her on my own" she said looking around the group

"Well she makes a very valid point" Grumpy mumbled and the people in the diner that witnessed the conversation nodded

"So can you take me to her?" Ana asked as the children at her legs continued to peak in and out from behind her legs

"Well… the last time we saw her she was when we were all with the Dark One" Snow said

"Yes… Mrs. Lucas told us" the man behind Anna said "They told us that you were helping her"

"Um…" Snow said looking around the diner "I think it will be best if we go somewhere private to talk"

Ana looked at the man and nodded as the group passed her and walked to the back door leading the family to the B&B sitting room.

"Please" Snow said gesturing to the seat in front of her so Anna could sit down

Looking back at her husband who nodded she sat down

"This is my husband, Kristoff" Ana said as her husband sat beside her

"Nice to meet you" Snow said as everyone else nodded

"Oh… and who is this dashing young man and stunning young girl" Snow asked as a little girl climbed into her mother's lap while the boy climbed into his father's.

"Oh, this is Elsie and Elliot"

"They have magic too" Emma said more than asked causing Robin, Snow, Henry, Charming and Little Jon to look between her, the children and Anna

"Yes" Ana said looking at her children "Elsie who is named after my sister has the power of ice like Elsa and Elliot… well I'm not sure where he got his gift from but he has the opposite of his twin sister's power which is fire"

"Wow" Henry said "Can you show us" he asked excitedly

The two children who were at least 2 years older than Roland smiled and glanced at their mother who smiled and nodded

Elliot was the first to jump from his father's lap "This is Pyro" he said as he inhaled a deep breath and blew a gust of flames toward the floor, his pale turquoise eyes changed colors from a honey yellow to a flaming red causing everyone who stood, to back away from the boy. As he finished his breath, sitting before them was a ball of flames.

"Come on boy, don't be shy" Elliot said quietly as if taking to a pet

The ball of flames began to move and grow, it grew short fiery legs and then a head appeared, soon standing before them was a baby dragon covered from head to toe in flames, yellow, orange and red flames. Pyro jumped around like a playful puppy all around Elliot as the boy unleashed a high pitched giggle and shriek of laughter that had them all smiling

Elsie climbed down from her mother's lap smoothing out her dress "I can do this" she said as she faced the fiery dragon "Come here boy" she said as the dragon hopped to her and nuzzled his head in her dress as she pet him. The flames turned blue, all different colors of blue from its darks form to its lightest. Then she stepped back and shot both her hands out in front of her pointing to the dragon causing it to freeze in place. Then with a quick flick of her little hand, the ice melted and Pyro stood before them now made completely of ice, with a set of medium size ice wings. Elsie smiled and looked back to the group who watched with absolute awe. The dragon galloped around the room, its hooves sounding like a pair of scurrying heels. The dragon suddenly took for the air with a leap, causing a little flurry of snow to fall from its beating wings.

"That's amazing" Snow said with a wide grin

"They both have such control over their magic" Robin said looking at the creature that was just flown in front of him, before descending and tumbling to a stop. The twins laughed hysterically as Pyro stood on all fours again, shaking his head and blew a puff of snow at Elsie.

"Well… it took some time and they still have a long way to go" Kristoff said as his son walked over to the newly made Pyro stroking his head causing it to begin to turn to flames again

"Aren't you afraid that they might hurt you or someone else?" Little Jon asked

"Well that's the amazing thing neither of them can hurt me" Ana said "As well as each other, as you can see with Pyro, their magic just conforms and or morphs whatever they make. Sadly Kristoff although their father can be affected by their magic" she said glancing at Kristoff as Pyro went back to being fully made of fire, minus the wings.

"But what about others" Little Jon pushed

"Well there is always that risk, it is why we have home schooled them since the curse broke, once it broke they got their magic back right away"

The door the room opened as Hook, Ruby and Granny walked in

"What the…" Granny said startled

Elliot quickly waved his hand and Pyro disappeared

"Shit" Granny swore quietly

"They have magic?" Ruby asked then smiled "I knew it! I thought I smelled the magic from the fight with Elsa and Regina, but it was them the whole time"

"Elsa was in a fight?" Ana asked worried

"Um… yeah, she was looking for Rumpelstiltskin to find you and had a run in with the Evil Queen." Snow said "But it was a misunderstanding and they are both fine" she quickly added

Ana quickly stood "I need to find her"

"She's with Rumpelstiltskin" Henry stated which caused Ana to look at the group fearfully "You said you were all together, what happened? How did the Dark One get her" she asked a little more firmly then she wanted causing Elliot to run back to his father and Elsie to grab a hold her mother's leg and buried her face into the back of her thigh

"There was an argument between the two of them and then he put a spell on her to make her sleep and then he just took her and left" Robin said

"HE TOOK HER!" Ana yelled

Elsie jumped and buried her face further into her mother's thigh, the temperature in the room suddenly drop, as ice formed under the child's hand and over a patch of Ana's pants.

"Mi'lady, please calm down, we will find her, as a matter of fact that's where we were headed when we spotted you" Robin lied hopping it would calm the woman down as Henry and the others shoved their hand s in their pockets, trying to keep warm

"So you know where she is?" Ana asked forcefully again not fazed by the fact that she could now see her breath

"No, but now that we are all here, we can figure that part out. Please Mi'lady…" Robin said rubbing his arms vigorously

Ana finally took in her surrounding's and quickly bent down, picking up her daughter.

"Honey, I'm so sorry, it's okay, I didn't mean to frighten you" she whispered as she rocked and rubbed the girl's back as Elsie grabbed a hand full of her mother's long curly hair

The room started to get warm again

"It's okay honey, calm down" Ana kept saying as the room returned to its normal temp

"I shouldn't have yelled, I'm sorry" she said to group as she stopped rocking Elsie but never moved to put her down "But you have to understand it's been more than 30 years, since I've seen her and I'm…" she said shaking her head trying to find a word other than 'scared' so she wouldn't upset her children

"Worried… very… worried" she said looking at Snow

"And you have every right to be" she reassured the woman

"What happened between you and The Dark One?" Emma asked as Hook finally walked over to her and stood by her side

Ana sighed heavily and looked at Kristoff who reached out for her and she sat down beside him, with Elsie still in her arms and face in her neck. Snow was starting to realize that Anna was just as much as Elsie's security blanket as then child was hers

"I was injured… badly" Kristoff began "I was taking ice, to a village about a day's ride away; we were almost there as night fell, when a pack of wolves attacked me and my reindeer, Sven. We almost got away but the sled was too heavy to make a sharp turn and the weight of the ice caused us to roll off the mountain side." Kristoff glanced over at Anna and took her hand in his as she used her other to tighten her grip on Elsie

"I wouldn't have made it if Sven hadn't gone to the village to get help, when word got back to Arendelle I was close to death…"

"There was a rumor of a great wizard who practiced in magic, and could heal any wound, no matter how grave" Ana said as she started to relax "Elsa told me that it was a fool's errand and that that kind of magic would come a great cost but…" she trailed off looking at her husband "At the time I was willing to pay any cost"

"Let me guess, he wanted your first born?" Emma asked deadpanned

Ana frowned "No not at all… he bargains for children?" she asked with a look of disgust on her face "What kind of mother would give her up her own child? Let alone bargain it? I mean that mother would have to be selfish and…"

"And also sitting in this room" Snow said with a _'pretty much'_ grin and nod

"Wow" Ruby stated quietly enough for everyone in the room to hear and Hook to chuckle

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry… I did not know… if I had known…" Ana tried to apologize when Snow held up a hand to stop her

"It's okay, really, but it was actually one of the hardest things I had ever had to do and it wasn't to bargain a cure or to get magic from The Dark One it was to break the 'Evil Queen's curse'… we would have gone with her" Snow said grabbing Charming's hand and glancing at Emma "But we were led to believe that it wasn't possible"

"And it was?" Ana asked looking at Emma

"Yes, but that is a long and sad story that turned out to be a blessing in disguise, since without that lie, we wouldn't have our grandson, Henry" Charming said as he placed a heavy but proud hand on Henry's shoulder causing the boy to smile just as proud

"Well at least you found each other and Henry grew up with his mother" Anna said with a wide smile

"No, she gave me up" Henry smiled brightly as Ana's face fell "And then I was adopted by the 'Evil Queen' and after my tenth birthday I went and found my real mom, Emma and brought her back here, where she broke the curse. Not bad huh? Most kids my age would faint at the mere thought of breaking curses and helping out saviors… but not me, I helped save this town and helped out taking out a major villain called Peter Pan" he said looking at Emma

Emma scuffed "Nice try kid but no, you're still not going"

"What? Why not?"

"Because what you failed to gloat about… was that you nearly died both times. One, from eating an poisonous apple from Regina no-less and the second from Peter Pan ripping your heart out after we begged you not to… just so you could be the hero" Emma said with a stern face

"Your mother fed you a poisonous apple?" Ana said glancing between mother and son who were too caught up in their little stare down to answer her

"Well if you would have listened to me and believed in yourself and what I was saying and not thinking I was 'CRAZY'…" Henry yelled out "Then I wouldn't had to eat the apple to prove to you that it was poisonous"

"What…" Emma started when Henry cut her off again

"And if you would let me help more often, I wouldn't have to prove to you guys all the time that I can help and be a great addition to the team!" he yelled balling up his fists and jerking them down to his side

"Your son told you that his adoptive mother gave him a poisonous apple and you called him crazy?" Ana asked drawing the angry stare down between mother and son to herself

"What? No, he was… it's a… aren't we supposed to be looking for your sister and Regina?" Emma said with a frustrated sigh as Henry gave her a cocky grin

"The Queen is missing too?" Kristoff asked with a frown

"Yes, but she's safe" Emma said glancing at Robin who shook his head turning from her "For now" she added quietly

"What happened with Rumple…uh The Dark one?" Snow asked

"Well after I disobeyed Elsa I went to do find The Dark one… who at the time I knew only as the wizard and he said he could heal Kristoff… for a price"

"Which was?" Hook replied

"He wanted my hair… but not just any hair; he wanted the part of my hair that was white" she said with a frown

"You white hair?" little John asked giving the woman an observing glance

"No that's what was strange, the only time my hair turned white was when, Elsa accidentally hit me with her ice magic and it started to turn my hair white"

"You never told me that" Kristoff said looking at Anna "How would he know that?"

"The Dark One, amongst his many gifts has the gift of foresight, and if I'm not mistaken can use his magic to find any and everything about a person" Snow said

"So what happened after that?" Charming asked

"Well I asked him the same question… how he knew about my hair and he said after a shrill giggle that that was his business and did we have a deal? I just figured it was just hair so I agreed. But then I guess he used magic on me because I blacked out, and when I came to, I was back in Arendelle and Kristoff was awake and healthy again. When I asked how this came to be, one of the healers in our kingdom said that I had been back half a day, I just appeared right outside the castle gates lying against the floor. Elizabeth, one of the maids that worked at the castle when Elsa and I were young, tells me that Elsa is gone; she went to go find me. As soon as I learned of this, Kristoff and I quickly saddled up our horses to leave but by the time we reached the Enchanted a giant cloud of purple and green dirt swept over us and then we woke up here 4 years ago I was 9mnths pregnant with a set of twins" She said with a smile as she looked lovingly at her children.

"How did that work, if you don't mind me asking?" Ruby asked

"What my pregnancy?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I guess I was pregnant when I left Arendelle, and through the last year of the curse although time was supposed to be frozen my belly grew every day until I gave birth the day the curse broke"

"No… I mean how… giving birth to them, did their magic effect you at all?" Ruby asked as she walked over and sat on the arm of the chair Snow was in

"Oh yeah, I had a huge fever when I was admitted although, I didn't notice but in the delivery room they had to drop the temperature and shock my system with ice bags. After I gave birth to Elliot, as you can imagine my temperature dropped dramatically and to make matters worse I passed out, due to exhaustion but of course Dr. Whale and every other person in the room, thought I was dead, the monitors were going crazy too so… I don't really blame anyone for what happened next" she said giving and irritated look at her husband who rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"What happened?" Ruby asked a smile forming on her lips as she watched the couple

"Well Dr. Whale grabbed what is called an AED machine and before I gathered enough strength to tell them I was fine, cold metal pedals were placed on my chest and a power surged through me like no other. I had such a rush of adrenaline that, no had even realized I had given birth to Elsie until her cries were heard after my throat became hoarse from screaming"

"For the last time, I am sorry and Dr. Whale didn't even charged us a dime for hospital bills"

"I was electrocuted Kristoff!" Anna yelled but anger was not in her voice, her frowned with a mock anger and her eyes shined at the playful banter "My eye still twitches and Elsie still says she hears static and people talking in her head!"

"Mama, I told you that stopped a long time ago" Elsie said innocently when Kristoff gave her a cocky grin

"Shhh" Anna said putting her finger on her lips and smiling at the girl

"And you were saying" Kristoff said

Anna rolled her eyes at him trying to fight her growing smile "Whatever my eye still twitches"

Kristoff pulled Ana toward him so her side was against his chest while she was turning her head from him.

"And I still love your twitchy eye" he said with a smile as he gave her a dramatic kiss on her left eye, while she smiled brightly laughing

"Can I see your eye" Henry blurted out causing everyone in the room to laugh

After a while everyone sobered and Charming sighed heavily "We have to find Regina and Elsa, because I think things are about to get a whole lot worse until we do"

"Well I suppose that's why you all have come, right?" Granny said as she walked over and took Neal from Charming

"You don't mind do you?" Snow asked as she stood

"Not at all, this one here likes the smells and sounds of diner. What about those two?" she said pointing to Elsie and Elliot who were back on the floor when their parents stood to leave with the group

"Oh I don't know, they don't like people… their more like my sister than me" Anna said with a small smile

"Oh come on kids love me" Ruby said as she bent down to the children's level "Do you guys want to hang out with the coolest person in this town?" Ruby said with a smile

Elsie and Elliot buried their face into the back of their parent's legs

"I sneak you cookies" she added as they peaked out from behind a pair of jeans

"And ice cream?" Elliot asked as Elsie smiled and nodded

Ruby made a face of thinking hard and smiled "You drive a hard bargain, you got it"

Elsie and Elliot ran into her arms and she stood placing one child on each hip "Alright Henry, it looks like you'll be busing tables then" Ruby said with a smile as he looked at her and rolled his eyes

"Whatever" he said with a pout as he walked toward the door

"Kid" Emma said as Henry stopped but did not turn to face her "If I knew nothing would happen to you I would let you go, but I'm just…"

"Whatever Emma, I get it" he said coldly cutting her off as he walked out of the door slamming it

Emma sighed shaking her head as Snow grabbed her hand "He'll be fine I promise"

"Yeah I know" she answered quietly as she walked toward the door as well

"Where should we start?" Kristoff asked

"Well I have a small idea, but I'm not sure this person will be as open as us, right now" Snow said

"Who?" Robin asked

"Belle" Snow said quietly and everyone nodded walked out of the room

As the group left, they walked passed a grumbling Henry who was already bussing tables and refusing to look at any of them

As Ruby got to work with letting Elsie use her powers to make snow cones and Elliot heat up Neal's bottle, Granny walked over to the mopping teen and commanded him to sit down in the booth he was attempting to clean

"So what's the matter?" she asked

"You heard them, I can't do anything, I can't go with them and help… she's my mom, I should be there!" he said his face frowning deeply

"How are you going to help? Do you know where she is? Can you promise yourself and everyone in this town that loves and cares about you that you won't get hurt if the Evil Queen shows her face and not your mother"

"The Evil Queen is my mother!" Henry yelled banging his fists on the table as everyone including Ruby looked over at them. Granny seemed unfazed by his anger and let him speak "And once my mom realizes that she'll be back to normal"

"Your still can't believe that when she has hurt you and you mother along with Marian and Robin" Granny said taking the boys hands in her own

"You don't get it none of you do, my mom is just…. She's…" Henry stuttered as he tried to voice his thoughts "I can save her! I know it" he blurted out and he fell back hard against the booth chair. Granny watched as angry tears ran down Henry's face. She knew she would regret this as soon as she thought it but Henry in a lot of ways was right no matter how Evil Regina alter was she seemed to have some sort of weak spot for children. It would explain why she waited until Snow was an adult to kill her, why she refused to kill children when her black guard killed an entire village dropping off the wagon of children in a neighboring village, why she adopted Henry and then wen though all that trouble to rescue him, along with saving Roland a little boy at the time she didn't even know.

"Alright" Granny said with a heavy sigh "I'm going to go in the kitchen and fix these orders, it will be loud and busy in about 10 minutes so, I won't be focused on what's going on out here" she said going into her apron and pulling out a dog whistle and placing it on the table before him.

"I just hope that nothing goes wrong while In the back but just in case a few customers gets rowdy and Ruby busy with the babies, you blow this and I'll come running" Granny said looking at Henry very seriously before rising from where she was sitting and going off into the kitchen.

Henry eyed the kitchen door and then Ruby who was catching tiny snowballs in her mouth as Elsie and Elliot giggled loudly as they threw another one into the air.

Henry snatched the whistle off the table and walked out the back door adjoining the diner to the B&B and headed toward his mother's mausoleum.

Henry ran as fast as he could, scared that someone would spot him and tell Emma and he would be hauled back off to the diner

He never even realized how far the cemetery was from the diner. He always snuck out to the crypt from his house or Snow's loft, which is either dead center or closer to the cemetery. The diner was a whopping 6 blocks from Snow's loft and 11 from his house. By the time he reached the sign that said 'StoryBrooke Cemetery' his lungs felt like they were going to explode.

He was practically wheezing when he reached the door and prayed to whoever was listening to give him the strength to grab the door and open it. Once inside he leaned into the coffin trying hard to settle his breathing, he stood there for at least 5 minutes and then attempted to push the coffin aside.

As soon as it was over far enough for him to go down into, he crept down the steps and down the long stone hallway, into the room where all of his mother's possessions lied. He went straight for the trunks, they were all different sizes and colors, rummaging and searching. The next thing he went for was her suitcase that mimicked a closet, after snatching all the clothes out of the suitcase he spotted another trunk with drawers in it. He quickly approached it and started pulling out the drawers until finally he found what he was after. Picking it up and admiring it, he smiled and threw it into his pocket; running out of that place, not bothering to put anything in its place as he ran toward the woods.

**Zelena's House**

Elsa stirred on the soft surface where she laid; her body was so heavy it felt like there was someone lying on her. She groaned as she turned over silk covers smelling of fresh linen filled her nose as she attempted to open her eyes.

From what she could tell the room she was in was dark, her heart started to pound in her chest as her breaths came in short, she surged up so fast she became dizzy

"Bad dream dearie?" a voice asked from the little bit of light that was coming from what seemed to be the entrance.

Elsa slowed her breathing as her eyes adjusted to figure of Rumpelstiltskin sitting cross legged in a chair his cane resting across his lap.

"What no bottle this time?" she scuffed coldly and moved to scoot up off the bed

"I simply thought you would like the bed better. Now how about we disgust you threatening and hurting my wife" he said as he leaned forward

"You mean the same one you tricked into thinking that she had you real dagger. I take back what I said earlier you really must not love her as much as you think you do, if you led her into believing that you trusted her with that precious dagger of yours"

Rumpelstiltskin stood angrily shoving the chair back as he did so "What do you know of love? Your heart of ice colder than mine"

"At least I don't lie to the ones I love" she said with a curl of her lip "Yes at one point I pushed Anna away but at least I never lied to her. You don't deserve that wife of yours; you're a coward who hides behind trickery and magic."

Rumple stood staring at the woman the room getting colder by the way frost was covering the bed

"You tricked my sister and you tricked me, but seems as though this time it's caught up with you"

Rumple grabs throws up his cane, as if he were going to hit a baseball, when Elsa shoved her hands out in front of her to protect herself from an attack, when her magic hit the invisible barrier surrounding her.

Rumple giggled joyfully when she put her hands down and hit the barrier as hard as she could

"What is this!" she demanded

"A cage where not even your creative ways can let you escape" he snarled "You're never going to see that sister of yours ever again" he said as he started to turn to ascend the steps

"Dark One, wait" Elsa pleads as her voice cracks

Rumple stops and turns around facing the woman with a cocky smile "Yes dearie"

"I…" Elsa says as she lets her hands slide down the invisible barrier until they hit her sides "I…" she said again

"Speak up dearie! I can't hear you" he taunted

Elsa looked up at him through hooded eyes and smiled "I hope the pain you feel triples so bad you choke on it" she growled out as Rumple waved his hand over the room killing all light as he walked up the stairs slamming the cellar door shut in his wake.

Elsa lets out a ferocious scream as her entire room fills with ice, creating a thick block of ice against the invisible barrier.

**The Woods**

Something cold and wet hit her chest and face as she gasped awake; she opened her eyes to a blinding light and closed them back again with a she hiss, muffled voices filled her ears but she could make them out. She tried to rub her eyes but when she went to move, her shoulder protested in agony and she forced her eyes open. The light shocked her corneas and she squinted until she could make out tall green figures which she figured out were trees and the muffled voices were coming from a group of what looked like either very ugly women or a bunch of under groomed men.

"You like your shower? You're majesty?" a gruff voice asked followed by a bunch of laughter

Now fully aware that she had no access to her hands and from the feel of her numb shoulders and the position of her back, she was slouched down and her arms were tied above her head.

"Sorry it's not Granny's B&B but then again dogs sleep outside" a heavier man stated as the man beside him with a dripping bucket, laughed hard

"Is that why you all are out here, because your flea baths didn't work?" she said coldly with her signature glare

"Shut up bitch!" a man spit at her as he kicked dirt on her

Regina grunted as turned her face from him

"STOP IT!" a tiny voice yelled as tiny hands grabbed and punched at thick legs

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Roland shouted as the man sighed to bend down and pick the boy up

"Roland, your mama told you not to come over here" the man said as Roland hit at his chest

"LEAVE GINA ALONE!" he shouted

"Roland…"

"NO!" the boy said slapping the man's face as he leaned away from the toddler

"Roland, don't fuss" Regina said as she moved to sit up in a better position so her back was flush against the tree as she hissed from the pain in her shoulders.

"Hey don't talk to him witch" the man with the bucket yelled as he sprayed the straggling bits of water left in the bucket

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Roland yelled as he ran to Regina and threw his arms around her "Gina, I'll get you out of this, I promise" he said grabbing her face with his tiny hands as tears streamed down his face. Regina wishes she could hold him, wishes she could stop his worries with a tight hug and a kiss to the cheek but she couldn't. She tries desperately to keep the tears at bay while Roland's face contorts to pain and confusion

"Roland…" Regina said as her eyes filled with tears "Roland, honey please don't cry, I'm fine okay?"

"No you're not, you're going to leave me again and bad Gina will come" he said as wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face into her neck. A tear escapes a his tiny body covers hers, she hadn't realized how cold she was until she his warm body touched hers, it was also then she realized her top was gone she was sitting outside covered in water and dirt in nothing but boots, her black leather pants and her bra.

"I love you Roland" she whispered to him "And I promise I won't let bad Gina hurt anyone"

"Roland, get away from her" the man with the bucket says as he drops the bucket and snatches the boy from Regina carrying him away kicking and screaming

"Lay him down" Marian's voice says as she walks closer to Regina "I guess I should add my son to the other man you have stolen from me" she said coldly as she glared at Regina

"No dear, you did that all on your own" Regina said grimacing as she moved to another position. Her arms, fingers and butt were falling asleep "You hurt me in front of him, the last time he saw you he was barely 1 and now you return and you are nothing like the way he remembers you, you're a monster"

"Hello pot this is kettle calling, please check your messages" Marian said sarcastically

"Wow, our world sarcasm? I see you're starting to blend in nicely" Regina said with another grimace as she tried to move her arms "Next thing you know you'll be finding places to sleep in town and kidnapping Queens to kill them"

"Whatever" Marian said as she watched the Queen's discomfort, then she rolled her eyes "Well no matter what you think…" Marian said as she approached Regina pulling a knife from behind her back "I'm nothing like you, I'm only protecting and taking back what is mine" she said as she grabbed ahold of the rope holding Regina's hand up and cut it, causing Regina to curse and hiss as her arms fell heavily to her sides

"Shit" Regina hissed as she forced her fingers to run the tender muscles of her shoulder "You're not afraid I'll attack you?" she groaned as she leaned to one side to relieve pressure off her butt

"That little black cuff says you as helpless as a kitten surrounded by a pack of blood thirty wolves, you're majesty, and besides you make one move to harm any of my men or come near my son, and an arrow will find your heart" Marian said as she took off her shirt and threw it at her "We're not complete animals, cover yourself up" she said walking off

Regina looked down and gasped at the black cuff on her wrist, a million thoughts were going through her mind. Her thoughts come back hazy but she forces herself to remember. She hears Rumple telling her something and then Robin's telling her he would remove the cuff as soon as Rumple heals her. She touches the cuff and Greg Mendel's face appears and the pain comes shooting back. She groans loudly as she tries to yank the thing off, to her surprise it does. It falls to the ground in front of her and she so confused that she just stares at it.

"How the hell" she whispers to herself, she hesitantly picks up the cuff and examines it. She frowns as she rolls it around in her hand.

"_The blonde, maybe useful after all" _The Evil Queen said as she walked from behind the tree, Regina was now facing. _"She made the switch when you were passed out" _she said sighing before kneeling down _"Do you smell what I smell?"_

Regina frowned at the apparition "What?"

"_I smell the blood of that precious maid Marian and her group of disgusting men"_ The Queen said with a mischievous grin

"No" Regina quickly said snapping the cuff back on her wrist "Clearly they don't know this is a fake, I have the advantage, and I won't be killing anyone, unless provoked"

"_Hello! They kidnapped us while you passed out; if that's not provoking a fight then I don't know what is"_

"You're right you don't, they haven't moved to hurt me yet and I'm sure the Charming's are on their way."

"_Ugh"_ The Queen groaned irritated _"You're waiting for those idiots to save us" _

The Queen watched Regina closely and then kneeled down smiling at her _"She threatened to kill Henry, had an arrow to his face and everything"_

Regina felt her anger rising as she looked toward the place where Marian just headed; her started to pick up and then she looked back at the Queen who was smiling widely "No"

"_What? You're going to let that nobody threaten your son?"_

"You threatened him" Regina said glaring at The Queen who scuffed and rolled her eyes, walking away, disappearing behind one the tents

Regina eyed the shirt Marian threw at her and groaned kicking it away from her "Not even if I was naked" she mumbles to herself as she leans back against the tree

Marian walked to Roland's tent, which was currently being guarded by friar Tuck, who was holding the weeping toddler

"You know ever since this whole thing started with the Queen and me, he doesn't let me hold him, he only goes to you, Jon or Robin… and her" she said, the last two words were filled with distain as the words fell from her mouth

"He's just confused Marian" Tuck sighed as he rocked the boy whose breaths were coming in even and calm, with the occasional hiccup "He went to sleep every night thinking that his mama was in heaven and that his papa and the merry were his only family, then one night a woman known to our world as a ruthless monster saves him from an actual monster, one that he can see and one that his papa and the men in his life are also afraid of" Tuck says looking at Marian in the eye as she fought an eye roll.

"I was in the Enchanted Forrest, Marian, both times once running from Queen and the second running with her, and the tale of Robin being spelled does not fit"

"What? You were there in the apartment, you said…"

"I said what you and everyone else was saying…" he said with a heavy sigh, standing and turning in the tent to place Roland on his bedroll

"Robin and The Queen, hated each other, this was hate that the Devil himself would be proud of, they were constantly fighting arguing and playing tricks on one another, so much so that it started to make us all uncomfortable"

"Then how did this happen?" she gestured to the space around her "It would make since that she cast a spell to make him fall for her" Marian said as she crossed her arms but listened intensively

"It would if we all didn't see with our own eyes how Robin pursued her" Tuck said "He cornered at every turn, he started conversations with her, he even went so far as to use Roland to give her gifts when the Queen refused to see him. We all saw his actions and maybe I stand alone thinking that The Queen did not enchant Robin but denied him just as loudly as he pursued her"

"That could all been a trick to cover up a spell" Marian said looking from him

"Yeah I thought of that too, but she was mourning the loss of her son and she kept away from everyone, and even then Marian, you should know that when Robin has a scent he doesn't give until he knows and captures what it is. He did it with you"

"So what? You're trying to tell me that my husband loves The Evil Queen"

Tuck sighed and heavily and shook his head "No" to which Marian smiled "But I think Robin Hood, who along with the rest of us, mourned your passing… maybe loved Regina" he said as Marian's smile dropped and she stormed out of the tent

**The Library**

The group walked into the empty library, the first day since it has been open that it was closed. Sniffing and soft cries came from the romance isle, followed by the shuffling and slamming of books

"Stupid girl…" Belle's voice sounded as she slammed another book shut "Give up your whole life for a man they claim to be a monster and then gets upset when he proves them right! …all you ask for was his heart… Stupid girl!" she said shoving another book on the shelf. "I hate him! Liar! Coward! Manipulator" she screamed as she threw book after book into another aisle. "Love is stupid and heart wrenching!" she yelled

The group made it to the aisle in just enough time to see Belle stand from where she was sitting on the floor, staring at the books of beautiful men, and the women they were to concur and or fall in love with, with anger as more tears fell

"Fuck all of you!" she said as she swiped all the books off the row closes to her "Happy endings are believed by children who haven't read the rest of the book yet" she cried as she fell back to her sitting position and began to cry again.

The group stood watching the woman fall apart, too afraid to say anything until a voice broke through the awkward silence

"Belle" Snow said quietly making the young librarian jump at the sound of another voice in the room other than her own

"Snow" Belle gasped standing and wiping her face quickly as if, it would erase her swollen red eyes, disheveled hair and wet face "I didn't hear you come in, we're um… actually closed" she said glancing at the group staring at her

"I know… um… we came because we need your help"

"Snow… please" Belle said shaking her head as more tears fell, turning from the group, picking up the mess of books she made on the floor "I'm… not in the right… I can't help anyone, right now" she hiccupped with a shuttering breath

"Um…" Snow said as she looked at the others, hoping they would get the hint and walk around while she talks to her friend. Luckily they did and they all walked toward the back "Belle, I know you're hurt right now and the last thing you want to do is talk about Rumplestilskin but we really need your help" she said as she picked up some books off the floor and handed them to her

Belle sniffed as more tears fell from her eyes "Snow…" she started as Snow cut her off

"What would be better than getting back at the man who hurt you by destroying his plans to hurt others?"

Belle looked at Snow with a glare and then went back to picking up books

"Okay" Snow said "That was stupid to try, listen Belle, I'm sorry about you and Rumplestilskin but to honest after the whole Zelena thing, I would have understood the whole dagger situation."

"That's the thing I did, I understood completely but he was the one that forced the dagger on me, I couldn't breathe knowing that I was carrying it around in my bag and anyone could just snatch it or I leave it somewhere and then Rumple would be under someone else's control" she said shaking her head "I tried to give it back and he forced me to take it telling me he trusted me and that it would be safe with me… but it was all a lie"

"I don't think it was… at least not your vows, I truly believe that Rumplestilskin loves you with his whole heart but that love is over powered by his fear, his fear of either hurting you or others hurting you, so he does some really stupid things and this is one of them." She says grabbing her friends hands "Don't give up on your love just yet, if your love can survive being held captive, a curse, 28 years of being locked in asylum, freaking Peter Pan and your true love's death…" she said as Belle gave her a watery smile "Then your love can concur this lie which is only a reflection of his fears"

Belle stayed silent for a while and then she nodded causing Snow to smile and bring the woman into her arms for a tight embrace

"So do you have any idea where he would take Elsa?" Snow asked as she pulled back from her

Belle sniffed as Snow wiped away a stray tear from her cheek "Yeah, um… ever since Zelena's death Rumple has been obsessed with her farm house and her journals on defying the laws of magic, so he might have hid her there" she said with a nod

"Thank you, Belle" Snow said hugging the woman again before going to find the others

"Hey what did Belle say?" Emma asked

"She said that Rumplestilskin might have Elsa held up at Zelena's farm house"

"What? Why?" Charming asked

"He's been obsessed with how she defied the laws of magic, and what better place to take her? No one would ever think or want to go up there"

"Who's Zelena?" Kristoff asked

"A long story that should be discussed over strong cocktails" Little Jon said as they group chuckled and made their way to the front of the library.

"Guys" Belles voice sounded from behind them "Be careful okay?"

They all nodded

"You know, you love adventures rescuing people… you could always come with us" Snow tried but Belle shook her head 'No'

"I don't want to risk… running into him just yet" she said with a small smile as Snow nodded and the group made their way out of the library and back toward the diner parking lot where their cars where

"I hope you guys have weapons in there" Little Jon said as they all stopped and turned to face him

"Do you really think we'll need them" Kristoff asked

"Were talking about the Dark One who was ruthless before and while he was in love, how do you think he's going to act now that his wife just chucked her ring at him" little Jon said with a frown

"He's right, I have my sword, Snow has her arrows and Emma you have…"

"My gun" she said as she moved her jacket to the side

"What about the res t of us?" Kristoff asked

"Well I have an extra bow and quiver set in my room, I'm sure granny will let us borrow hers" Robin said as he took off toward the diner

"Kristoff, are you comfortable with a gun, because I have another one or we could switch and you take my sword"

"Got anything lighter than then a sword?"

"I got you mate" Robin said running from out of the B&B back door with two cross bows and a steel bat, throwing the latter at Kristoff who smiled and swung it, getting a good feel of it

"Perfect" he said as they all got into their cars

"What about you Mi'lady?" Robin asked

"Unless you have a sitar, this chick is useless"

"Oh come one…" Anna gasped "One time… and I bought you another one" she said fighting her smile

"No she's good, I'll protect you, right?" Kristoff said smiling at her

Anna rolled her eyes as Emma called out for her throwing a crowbar in her direction "Thanks" she said with a cocky smile looking back at her husband "But I got it" she said kissing his cheek and heading to the car as the others chuckled at them

Kristoff, Anna, little Jon, and Robin all rode together since they had the biggest car which was a 2014 Honda Odyssey with automatic side doors, a deep trunk and a whole lot of other stuff Kristoff was proud to brag about to the men who ooed and awed at the many different functions of his minivan.

Snow and Charming rode in the pickup while Hook and Emma took the bug

As they all reached the farm house and got out Anna walked over to Emma as the group stood together "When we ride back, I'm riding with you" she said as Hook smiled at her

"Was it that bad love?" he said with a light chuckle

"I will never understand he obsession men have with their cars" she said as they walked toward the door

"Well it's like…." Charming said as he and Snow overheard their conversation "What was it you said Snow oh… because after true love there is no other powerful magic than a strong engine and it must be respected" he said as they all shared a laugh

"Oh whatever" she said as she pushed passed him and walked into the house

They ram sacked the entire house, going from room to room but finding nothing

"I didn't find anything" Anna says as she walks back down the steps "except for some books, and a few journals"

"We didn't find anything either but we should keep the journals, if Rumplestilskin wants them then they must be pretty useful" Emma said as she, Hook and Little Jon walked up from the basement

"Wait a minute love, when we found Rumplestilskin he was locked in…" Hook began as he stared out the window

"Cellar" Emma finished as they all rushed outside

They ran toward where the cellar should have been but there was nothing there

"What the hell" Emma said as she searched high and low for the cellar door, kicking up dirt and looking toward the pond "It was right here" she said pointing to the ground

"And I'm sure it still is…" Snow said "Knowing Rumplestilskin it's probably hiding in plain sight" she said as she walked around the grounds

"Where exactly was it?" Charming asked

"Over there" Emma said gesturing to where an empty plot of land sat

"Well maybe it's still there and we need to just look… oof" Little Jon grunted as he fell onto something invisible and hard "I think I found it" he grunted as he stood up

Everyone walked over to where he was standing… well leaning trying to stand on this invisible… thing

"Emma, can you…" Snow asked as she watched her daughter

"I can try" Emma said knowing exactly what was being asked she closed her eyes and focused on revealing the door, after a beat it appeared and everyone gasped

"Alright, I'm sure Rumplestilskin has booby trapped this thing to high heaven we have roughly seconds before he comes popping up" Charming said as they descended the stairs

"Elsa" Ana said as they came face to face with a thick sheet of ice in the form of a giant wall "Elsa" she said again as she placed a hand on the ice "Elsa can you hear me?" she said softly as she placed her ear to the ice

"Can you hear anything?" Little Jon asked

Ana shook her head 'no'

"Well she's clearly in there" Robin said as he began to knock on the ice "You're majesty…. Or Mi'lady, we have your sister here, she…"

"I'm not as stupid as you think Dark One, try that again and I'll find a way to make a Popsicle out of that timid looking wife of yours" Elsa said cutting Robin off her voice dripping with distain

Ana smiled widely

"I'm glad you find your sisters threat heartwarming" Snow said as looked at the smiling girl

"No, I'm smiling because… she's there… I heard her" she said with an even bigger smile

She bit her bottom lip trying to stop her growing smile as turned back toward the ice and knocked on it three times "Hey Ice Princess, wanna build a snowman?"

A gasp was heard from the other side of the wall and then the ice quickly melted and a pair of bright icy eyes met a set of pale blue ones

"Ana!" Elsa said as she placed both hands on the invisible barrier as fresh tears ran down her face "Ana, I… I missed you so much"

"I've missed you too" Ana said as her eyes too became shiny

"Where have you… How have you…"

"I had a baby" Ana blurted out with a smile

"Oh my gosh, I knew it" Elsa gasped as she placed her hands opposite Ana's, fresh tears falling "I knew that morning… I saw it in your eyes… I wish I could have been there… was it a boy or a girl" she asked with a huge grin

"Both, I had twins…" Ana said with a shuttering breath "And they're just like you… Well I mean the girl Elsie… I named her after you… she has ice… like you and the boy, Elliot… he has fire… I don't even know how that happened… maybe the world balanced out… I don't know… but I just… I can't believe it's really you… I have searched everywhere for you… I…" Ana rambled on and on until she felt a hand on her shoulder

"We have to go" Kristoff said as the others watched the door

"Go? Go where?" Elsa asked with concern and fear etched on her face

"We need to try and see if we can get her out" Robin said to Emma who nodded

"Do you know anything about these symbols on the ground?" Little Jon asked Emma shook her head 'No'

"Regina showed me something that looked like this… I think she called it elfish or something… but I don't know how to read it. We never got to that part"

"Well what did she teach you?" Ana asked

"To never skip gym class" Emma said with a sigh as she moved to stand in front of the barrier "Let me try something" she said as she closed her eyes and focused on the barrier

She didn't know what she wanted to do or what she was trying to do, she just focused on what she wanted to happen what she needed to happen. 'Like you said instincts' she remembered herself saying to Regina when she made the bridge float. She thought about what she would do in that position, stuck behind the barrier, what she would do if Henry or her parents were stuck behind the barrier. She thought of how she would break it; force it to bend to her will. Force the symbols in the concrete to melt into it making the barrier weak… but for some reason it didn't work. Whatever magic Rumplestilskin used was far greater and stronger than the wimpy spells Regina was teaching her.

She frowned in frustration as she tried spell after spell, thought after thought, she even tried humming bippity boppity boo, which caused everyone to stare at her, even Elsa who refused to try and break whatever concentration the Princess was trying to gather.

After a beat Robin was the one who spoke up first when Emma's face turn red from her very constipated look as she tried to force the wall into submission. She looked on the verge of either a aneurysm or a nose bleed when the thief had had enough "Princess, I don't think… whatever you're doing is working… and I think we need to leave before whatever it is you're doing alerts The Dark One"

Emma sighed she really wanted to free Elsa from this basement… make at least one thing right from the chaos she's caused over the past weeks. Regina turning back dark because she brought Marian back, Elsa being kidnapped again because she couldn't stay away from the barn when the portal opened after everyone agreed they wouldn't go back to it. Belle breaking up with Rumplestilskin because… she frowned that was one thing she would not place on herself… Rumplestilskin did that to himself. If Elsa wasn't the one to cause Belle to figure out the dagger was a fake then it would have been someone else.

"Ana, I'm sorry but I think Robin is right, I'm not as advanced as The Dark One, his spells are to strong the only person who could break them is Rumplestilskin himself or…" Emma stated

"Regina" Robin finished and everyone looked at him and nodded

"But that means that I have to…" Ana began

"Leave Elsa, yes I know but when we find Regina, she could help us" Snow quickly added

"But" Ana began

"She's right" Kristoff said

"But I can't…" Ana began as fresh tears fell from her eyes

"Ana, it's okay, I promise, go find The Queen, and bring her back here" Elsa said to her sister

"But I… I don't want to leave you again"

"But the quicker you leave the faster we'll be together again" Elsa said with a smile "And then I can meet my niece and nephew"

Ana shook her head as more tears fell

"It's okay" Elsa said with a nod as she glanced over to Kristoff who got the message to take Ana now before she became to upset

"Come on, we'll be right back, I promise" he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her towards the steps. A cry escaped her as she walked toward the steps never taking her eyes off her sister who was now stepping away from the barrier and starting to ice it over the way it was before they got there.

"I love you Ana" she said as the thick wall froze completely over and she couldn't be seen anymore

"I love you too, Elsa" Ana whispered as Kristoff led her up the stairs and the other followed

Ana didn't say anything to anyone she just walked toward the Emma's bug and stood waiting for the blonde to catch up.

Everyone glanced at one another but said nothing getting into whatever vehicle was left.

"Where do you think Regina is?" Charming asked

"My camp" Robin Hood said it's not far from here as they all got into the cars and drove off, with Kristoff leading the way, since Robin and Little Jon was riding with him

As they drove to Emma glanced over at a quiet Ana whose breathing was even and silent tears were still falling

"We're going to find Regina and she's going to help us get your sister"

Ana looked at her with sad eyes but she gave her a small smile "I know, I just miss her, and now that I have found her, I have to drive away from her" she said quietly

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, you tired and that's all I could ask for, I will get my sister back and everything will be alright again" she said as she wiped her eyes and nodded

Emma smiled at Ana and chuckled

"What?" she asked

"You remind me of my mother, no matter how bleak or hopeless something seems to be she always finds a way to stay positive"

Ana smiled at that as they turned into a wooded area

**The Woods**

She didn't know why how she ended up approaching the Queen but the anger boiling inside of her had her seeing red and she need to know… no demanded to know what that bitch did to her husband.

The men watched as she stormed pass them and they all quickly picked up their weapons and followed her.

Regina was sitting against the tree when she spotted Marian approaching her like a bull approaching a rodeo clown… with a look of blood.

"_Seriously?" _The Evil Queen said as she watched the group approach Regina _"What she gonna do hit you? I dare…" _she started but stopped when Marian pulled her hand back and closed fist punched Regina in her face

The sound was so shocking and loud that the skin to skin contact sounded like a large branch snapping

With a growl Marian grabbed Regina by her neck and drug her up back up the tree, causing Regina to grab the woman's wrist and wince when the tree scratched up her bare back.

"What did you do him?!" Marian demanded as she tightened her grip around Regina's throat

Gathering her wits about her, Regina glared at the woman as a small river of blood ran down, from her nose to her closed mouth. Her chest heaved as she tried to control her anger but she felt the Queen rising within her and she knew if she was released this camp and all of the inhabitants of this town would surly burn.

"_THAT BITCH DID NOT JUST HIT US! UGH!" _An angry scream erupted from the Queen as she her breaths left her like a dust from a bull's nose

"You have one last chance to remove you hand from around my neck or I will…" Regina threatened when all the men rose their weapons and Marian took her free hand to gut punch Regina. Causing the former Evil Queen to cough, this sprayed blood all over Marian's tank top, and the side of her face when she turned her head

"Or you'll do what? You're powerless" Marian gloated

…

As they reached a part of the forest were the cars could not follow, they got out of the car, the feeling of immense anger filled the air around them, it was thick heavy

"Do you feel that?" Snow asked as they all looked at each other worriedly

"We need to go now!" Emma yelled as Robin and little Jon took off into the direction of the camp

…

That was it… that's all it took for something inside Regina to snap, her eyes turned black and the world around her seemed to move in slow motion as she took the hand that Marian had on her neck and snapped her wrist causing the woman to unleash an earth shattering scream. The men released their bows as Regina threw a screaming Marian to the ground. With a quick wave of her hand the arrows stopped and turned on their shooter, hitting them all in their shoulders.

…

The sounds of screams had them all stopping until they caught a glimpse of a body running alongside of them just a few feet away

"Mom!" Henry shouted as his focused lied on finding Regina before she did something she couldn't come back from

"Henry?" Emma questioned her mouth agape as they all turned their heads and watched the boy run toward the direction of the camp, jumping over fallen logs and large stone like he was an Olympian track runner

"Henry!" Emma yelled as she chased after her son, everyone following close behind

…

Regina bent down and grabbed Marian by her neck and jerked her up, slamming her roughly into a nearby tree. Regina pulled her glowing fist back; raising it to level Marian's face "Let's see what your nose looks like inside your brain"

"MOM! STOP!"

"REGINA!"

"GINA"

"YOU'RE MAJESTY"

Henry, Snow, a shaking Roland, and little Jon all shouted at the same time, causing Regina to stop mid-strike

"Well at least the fat one got it right" The Queen said never taking her eyes off Marian

"No Gina!" Roland said shaking with fear. Hearing the screams of his mother from in his tent he jolted out of the bed to find everyone looking at a very angry looking Regina

"You promised!" he pleaded as he took a step forward

"No Roland, stay back!" Robin yelled as he watched his men roll and groan on the floor from an arrow wound.

"Gina you said you wouldn't let Bad Gina out! You lied!" he cried "Let my mama go!"

Marian whimpered at the sound of her son begging but there was nothing she could do

"Well get used to it baby peasant" she said as she flicked her hand at the boy and his mouth shut tight

"Mom! Stop this!" Henry yelled taking a step toward her

"Henry, stay away from her!" Emma yelled "You're supposed to be at the diner with Granny!" she yelled

"I can help! If you just…"

"You're should have listened to your human incubator" The Queen said as she nodded toward Henry causing the boy to grunt in pain as he was raised into the air

"NO! STOP!" Emma yelled

"How is this possible? Regina casted a protection spell on him" Snow said

"She said I couldn't kill them, she never said I couldn't give him a magical hug" she said tightening her magical grip on the boy

"Mom… please" Henry begged "I know you're in there… you just have to fight her"

"And what if I don't to bastard child?" she asked finally looking at Henry "What if being good taste the same as being bad… like a mouthful of ash. If I'm going to crash and burn I'm going to do it my way… and you best believe I'm taking whoever and whatever with me" she said as she tightened her magic around him

"Regina please, he's your son!" Emma said as she tried to take a step forward

Regina threw her free hand at the group making vines appear from the roots around them and attaching them to their legs and feet "No savior what you and everyone else in this godforsaken town keeps reminding me is that Henry will and forever be a Charming. It doesn't matter that I raised him, bathed him, held him, loved him and put up with night terrors and feelings of abandonment while you were out living your life… no, that doesn't matter, all anyone cares about is you waltzing your savior ass into town for 30 minutes trying to make me look bad…."

"You did that all on your own, you pushed Henry away! You made everyone think that he was crazy! You destroyed his castle!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT WAS DANGEROUS AND FALLING APART!" Regina yelled as her eyes turned back to normal glaring at the Princess "I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUSH HIM AWAY! HE FOUND OUT I WAS NOT HIS MOTHER AND THANKS TO YOUR MOTHER GIVING HIM THAT DAMN BOOK HE NO LONGER SAW AS THE WOMAN WHO WAS JUST TRYING TO KEEP HIM SAFE BUT THE MONSTER FROM A SILLY FAIRYTALE! SO INSTEAD OF CRYING OUT FOR ME HE CRIED OUT FOR YOU! YOU! THE WOMAN, WHO ABANDONED HIM, TOSSED HIM AWAY WITH OUT SO MUCH AS A NAME!" she screamed as tears fell from her eyes and she dropped Henry, who quietly stood walking over to a frightened Roland and looking at his mother.

"Do you think I enjoyed watching my son pull away from me you think I took pride into watching him become depressed because he was figuring out all of this was a curse. I was finally happy here with him and I wanted it to stay that way, I didn't want him thinking that I was the Evil Queen because in thins land I wasn't I was just his mom… You think it didn't faze me when he went sneaking off to be with you?" she asked shaking her head "It hurt. But that's what I get for keeping him" she said to herself when she heard a gasp

"What do you mean? You knew Henry was my son?"

"Yes I knew, for a while I didn't but the torture I was subjected to my Greg Mendel brought back the memories I tried to erase"

"Erase what?" Snow asked

"I found out weeks after I adopted Henry that I didn't have any idea what the hell I was doing… he kept crying so I had Sydney do a little digging on the woman who gave him up. Imagine my surprise when I found out that the woman who threw her baby away was no other than the daughter of my enemy. I was angry at Rumplestilskin for tricking me; he knew who Henry was before I adopted him so I took him back to the agency…" Regina said looking down and then she looked at Henry "But I couldn't give him back… I fell in love with him the first moment I laid my eyes on him. He looked up at me as if begging me to take him back home and so I did…" she sniffed "And knowing that at any moment you would come riding in on some white horse to take him away from me… So I made a potion to forget, and I took Henry home" she said as she looked back at Emma

"Regina…" Charming began

"Save it David, I am so sick and tired of finally becoming happy and the women in this family taking it away from me as if it were some 'Charming Family' rite of passage. Ava caused my mother, to give up Zelena so she took her anger out on me… her second choice, Snow took away Daniel and I was forced into a loveless marriage with her father, Emma took Henry away and then doubled back to made sure Robin left me too"

"Regina, I didn't know…" Emma began

_"Of course she_ didn't" The Queen taunted

"Yeah, well that's the same line your mother keeps saying and I'm tired of this record play another song" she said with a glare

"Regina love. She's telling the truth we didn't even find out her true identity until we came back here to StoryBrooke and even then we never put the pieces together that she was Robin Hood's wife. Let alone that the two of you were dating" Hook said

_"It doesn't matter they always find a way to screw things up"_

"I don't care anymore" Regina said quietly as she tightened her grip on Marian who was looking between her and Robin "I'm destined to be alone just like I'm destined to all ways be the villain, that my role in this story" she said as her eyes started to cloud over as she drug Marian's body up the tree, causing the woman to thrash against her

"Mom stop!" Henry yelled leaving Roland and walking closer to Regina who looked at him "I know out of everyone here I hurt you the most, because you chose me and I willingly walked away from you."

_"Ugh its that damn bastard child again, ignore him!" _The Queen demanded

"Henry…" Regina gasped shaking her head as she lowered Marian back to the ground "I don't…"

"No listen to me, you're right, you have always been there for me even when you were changing I still used you lying to me, to justify why I wanted to spend more time with Emma. You saved Emma and Snow and I didn't even invite you to dinner, that's why you turned bad when Cora was here because you felt like she was the only one that would love you… but that's not true. We hurt the people we love the most because we know they will always love us and forgive whatever we do" he said as he took another step forward "But The Evil Queen isn't all to blame for this, deep down you grew to hate me just as much as Snow if not more because I chose to leave you…"

"That's not true…" she gasped as more tears fell

"It is and it's okay"

"No it's not…"

"Yes it is, you never acted on it until you got so lost you had no other choice but to face it. The Evil Queen is you, you created her and you're stronger than her, you can get rid of her just like the last time"

"_No you can't you need me, you will always need me" _The Queen scuffed

"What if I don't want to get rid of her? What if I like hurting people?" Regina said glaring at her son, but Henry didn't back down matching her glare with one of his own

"_That's right we enjoy hurting people, who don't submit" _The Queen said glaring at the boy

"Well, if you believe that then you're dumbest idiot here!" he yelled as the group stared wide eyed at Henry

"_He called you an idiot! Let me wring his throat I'll…" _The Queen began when Regina tuned her out and focused on what her son was saying

"You don't like hurting people, you just do it because you're scared!" he said digging into his pocket "You want to be the villain than go ahead see how far that gets you! You kill everyone here and you'll end up just as alone as you were when the curse was enacted and you didn't have me! You will have nothing left but your madness to keep you company!"

"_So the fuck what!" _The Queen yelled _"All we had was each other when we were living in the castle and look how well we turned out, we got a castle we surpassed that imps teachings and we created a world that no other sorceress could even dream of"_

Regina released Marian and turned fully to Henry who didn't even flinch "Being a villain got me my empire! The world bowed at my feet, people feared me!" she yelled at him

Marian fell grunting and grabbing her arm when she tried to scurry away but Regina threw her hand out toward her making the roots in the ground hold her in place, not trying to focus on Marian Henry started talking again

"And how did all that work out for you?" he asked sarcastically "How did it work out for Zelena?" he said showing his mother the once dark green pendant, which was now crystal clear

Regina and everyone else gasped at the sight of it

"Does she look happy?!" Henry demanded to know "Huh? Mom? Is this what you want? To end up like Zelena? Feeling so alone that death seems better?"

_"That's a low blow, throw a fireball at him for it" _The Queen yelled but she was becoming more quiet, Henry was right, what did being bad get Zelena?

Regina let out a small cry

"I know how hurt you were when she died, just like when Cora died… mom, I don't want you to be the Evil Queen, you have light magic you're a hero now… why do you think you were able to stop her from hurting me, Roland and Prince Neal… because she can't touch your light magic, just like Zelena could touch it either. You are a good person and you are your strongest when you love not when you hate… so please stop this" Henry pleaded

Regina knew Henry was right, even now she couldn't hear the Queen's voice and rants she just heard silence, and with that she fell to the floor releasing everyone, even going so far as to heal all wounds caused by her… including Marians wrist.

Henry ran to her hugging her tightly as she tried to hold back her tears "I'm sorry…" she gasped to him "I'm so sorry Henry" she said as she held on to him just as tight. Charming took off his jacket and draped it around Regina. It was then that she realized she was still standing in her pants and bra. She fed her hand through the large sleeves and went back to hugging Henry while Robin grabbed his son

"It's okay mom" Henry said as they parted

"It's far from okay" Marian states aiming at loaded bow at Regina who slowly stood

"Marian, stop this" Little Jon said

"No, she enchanted Robin and I want her to undo it!" she yelled as a few men hesitantly picked up their bows too aiming them at the Queen while the rest looked to Robin

"Marian I'm not enchanted, I fell in love with the Queen on my own accord" Robin said

"So you telling me you love her?" Marian asked as her eyes burned with tears

"Marian, all I know that a world without her will truly break my heart" he said glancing at Regina who looked back at him

In a brief moment of anger Marian released the arrow but it was blocked by a white shield that surrounded Regina and Henry

Regina looked over at Emma who looked angrily at Marian "THAT ALMOST HIT MY SON YOU…" she started when Hook stopped her

"What do you want Marian?" Regina asked "Because if you pull that again I'll use my light magic to snap your neck like a twig"

Marian through the bow down "That was an accident, I'm sorry" she said "But I want whatever spell you put on Robin off now"

"There is no spell!"

"You're lying to me! I want my husband back!"

"Marian, you die…"

"STOP SAYING I DIED! I DIDN'T DIE! I'M RIGHT HERE AND YOU WONT EVEN LOOK AT ME, YOU DON'T SEE ME"

"Marian I'm trying but… I can't…"

"Stop, please don't say anything" she said as tears fell from her eyes and she looked at Regina before stepping so close they were at least 3 feet away, which made everyone on edge and cause Regina to push Henry behind her

"If you truly are good then I ask you for a favor and I don't care what the cost is… I will pay it" Marian said as more tears fell

"Marian…" Robin asked but Marian ignored him

Regina swallowed hard but never took her eyes off the woman "What" she whispered

"Erase his time with you" she quickly said

"What?" everyone said including Robin and Regina

"Erase his time with you, Robin's and Roland's"

"Marian, no" Robin said approaching his wife "How can you ask of something like this?"

"How can I not?" she said facing him "She's the reason I was taken from you in the first place, I'm only asking for a due-over. She blames them for taking her happy ending, well I blame her" she said tuning back to face Regina who still remained silent. Marian was right she was the reason why Robin lost his wife and why Roland was motherless.

Regina looked into Marian's eyes and saw herself begging for one more chance with Daniel and how she would have any and everything just have him for one more day

"You can't do that!" Emma yelled "Robin his her soul-mate they were destined to be together, Tinkerbell said so, the man with the lion tattoo is her soul-mate the same tattoo that is on Robins arm"

Everyone the merry men mostly looked down at Robin's arm all murmuring and talking amongst one another "Even if that were true, it still doesn't change my request" Marian said addressing Emma

When everyone began talking at once, on true loves and soul-mates, questioning if Regina even deserves a happy ending and one of the men even suggested that it was another man with a lion tattoo.

"Marian, this is madness I won't…" Robin began

"Alright" Regina said quietly causing everyone to become silent

"What" Marian and Robin said at the same time along with everyone else listening

Regina looked at Marian "Alright, I'll do it"

"Regina" Robin said grabbing her arm and pulling her to face him "What are you doing?"

"She's right Robin, I am the reason why you two never had a chance, why Roland grew up without her" her voice was passive and nonchalant like she was trying to remove herself emotionally from what she had to do; she wouldn't even look him in the eyes

"No Regina, look at me" Robin said as he adjusted Roland on his waist so he could lift Regina's chin "Look at me… please" he begged

Regina looked up and regretted it as soon as she did because his eyes were filled with just as much pain as hers "You're going to willing erase our time together"

Regina looked away from him trying to keep her tears at bay as she bit her lip to remain silent

"Regina…"

"Because Robin she's right, she deserves a chance to have you back and if deny her this… than I'm no better than I once was… what she's asking for is fair… I need to right the wrong I've made" she cried as her tears finally escaped

"Gina, why are you crying?" Roland asked as his little hand came to touch her cheek

Regina just smiled at him and touched his cheek with her own hand

"This isn't right" Snow said

"I agree, I don't agree to this… I won't do this" Robin said becoming angry as he moved to sit Roland down so he could properly face and focus on Regina "Regina, no… I don't want this and I don't agree to this. I love my wife I do… but I accepted that she died and if I learned anything from being here is that messing with the past is dangerous and it causes more damage than good" he said taking her hands but Regina remained silent which just fueled his anger "So that's it! You're just going to give up!" he yelled

She smiled at him "This isn't an end" and Robin scuffed at her shaking his head as his own tears fell

"So what this is one of your eternal middles?" he asked sarcastically

The others frowned at his line of questioning, not knowing the inside joke between the two, but Little Jon did. Robin told him about how The Queen tried to put herself under the sleeping curse and what she had said her reasons were.

Regina shrugged "It will only last as long as you don't remember… this spell can be broken"

"How"

"By you" she said as more tears fell "You can choose to remember… and once you do… you will know how the spell can be broken"

"This isn't fair" he said as he let go of her hand and turned away running his hands through his hair, not moving away from her, too afraid that once he turns around he won't remember her

"Yes it is" Regina said

"So Roland and I won't remember anything? The last year will be completely wiped away just like with Zelena's curse!" he shouted anger filling his handsome face

"No, the year will be there I just won't be in it" she stated sadly

"And what of my men? You make them forget too!" he yelled direction his anger at Marian as he pointed to them

"No, what better way than to show everyone that he came to you on his own accord then that of the men he trusts the most" Snow said

"I agree" Little Jon said "We are men of honor we will watch, we won't intervene if Robin should chose the Queen then it should be so" he added and the men nodded and agreed

"So everyone is against me on this even my best friend! I don't want this!" Robin shouted as he finally took a few steps away from Regina as if that would clear his mind, it was spinning like at top, as his men tried to explain that it was for the best and if were not a spell he was under than he shouldn't mind doing this and some even stated that Marian deserved this. His mind was running a million miles a minute trying to find some way out of this but then he looked at those sad chocolate eyes and made a decision that if this were to be his last chance to show Regina he loved her then he would make it count.

While everyone was still trying to convince him or talk Regina out of it, he briskly walked over to the Queen, grabbing her arm to face him and kissed her with as much passion, want and need as he could muster. Regina grabbed his arms to push him away, afraid that she was insulting Marian but then the Evil part of her that just refused to die just said

"_Fuck it"_

And she kissed him back with just as much want and need, matching him 10 for 10. So much in fact that their teeth collided once or twice and Regina let out a sound that was a mixture of a moan and a soft cry as he ran his hands through her hair, their tongues fought for dominance. Robin didn't care who was watching he wanted to let Regina know he would fight to come back to her and that the last thing he wanted to remember of him was this kiss. Tears fell from her eyes because she knew that in some way she was saying goodbye him, and although she knew that he would try and come back to her, happiness has never been on her side. It always teased her with what she wanted and then snatched it away like a bully picking on the smallest kid on the playground.

As they pulled away breathing hard they leaned their heads together and but never separated

"Robin… I have to…" Regina whispered to him as he held her tighter

"I know" he said as he finally let go instantly shuttering at her body heat left him, he picked up his son not even facing Marian as he nodded for her to do it.

"Papa, why are you and Gina crying are we going somewhere?" Roland asked as his father held him close.

"Yes but I promise…" he said looking at his son's eyes as more tears fell "We'll be back"

Not understanding what was going on Roland just nodded and hugged his father telling him not to cry.

Regina faced Marian and told her to stand in front of Robin and for Robin to face her with Roland

"Everything pertaining to the wicked witch and how we defeated her will remain the same in this land and the Enchanted Forrest but anytime alone, where it was just you and me or us and Roland will be gone… We never got close, we never learned to like each other… and you and Roland will forget about me…" Regina said as tears fell from her eyes again

"I won't forget you Gina… don't cry, Papa says were coming back" Roland says which makes Snow, Ana and Emma's eyes tear up. He still didn't understand the gist of what was going on and for that Robin envied him.

Regina smiles at the boy but continues "and everything that happened today never happened anything that happened between the three of us never happened… Marian found you here in the woods with you Merry Men" she says "Close your eyes" she tells them and Robin inhales deeply but does what he is asked and Roland does the same. Regina walks to them and starting with Roland she touched his cheek and he smiles with his eyes closed

"Are you going to kiss me Gina?" he asks and Regina chuckles

"Would you like one?" she whispers

"Yes" he says his smile getting wider and she leans down and kisses him on his cheek, her kiss glowing purple on his cheek as it absorbs into his skin making his whole body glow and his smile fades. She steps in front of Robin who still has a few tears falling

"Are you going to kiss me… you're Majesty" Robin asks

Regina could just cry because she wants nothing more than to kiss him again but she knows no matter how tender or soft the kiss shared between them will be it will only torture the both of them

"No" she says in a broken whisper and he sniffs and nods. She touches her glowing hand to the side of his cheek and he leans into her touch until his body is completely still and straightens seconds later the spell on both are complete, memories and everything altered

Regina waves her hand at Marian and she steps back as her purple magic surrounds her face

"What did you do?" The man that threw the water on her asks pointing his arrow at her

"I erased mine and Robin's kiss; no woman should have to have that on her mind while she's trying to win back her husband… I'm not as cruel as you may think" she says turning from the group

After a beat Marian is the one that speaks "Robin" she says and Robin opens his eyes, he and Roland both, he looks confused for a moment but then he notices her, her long brown hair and hazel eyes and he gasps "Marian?" and he looks at with such love in his eyes

"Robin" she says as he embraces her

"I thought I never see you again… how… how did you find us?" he asks as everyone turns to walk away following Regina who seems to be zombie walking to the car stumbling and out of it

"That's it" Ana speaks for the first time as they try to keep up with Regina

"It was her choice" Emma says sadly

"And there's nothing we can do about it?" Ana asks frustrated

"No unfortunately not, the spell had been done and now it's up them to find each other again"

"Well that's not fair… I don't like this at all"

"Yeah well, welcome to StoryBrooke" Emma says dead panned as they reached the cars were and Regina standing off to the side holding herself and trying to control her breathing

"Regina…" Snow says as she approached her step mother

"Snow I know… you want to help… but please… just take Henry to your house or Emma's and just wait for me to come to you okay" she said putting her hand out to her side so the Princess knew not to touch her.

"Okay… but if you want to… you're always welcome at the loft" Snow said as she fought the urge to wrap her arms around Regina

Regina nodded and then disappeared into a puff of smoke

"Can I…" Henry began

"No way kid, I know what you're going to ask and no… and I haven't forgotten that you snuck out of the diner after I asked you not too… you deliberately disobeyed me and what worse…"

"Is that you put Nolla in danger" Snow finished off as Her, Charming and Henry all laughed

"Ha… ha…" Emma said glaring at her laughing family

"Oh hush, Emma he saved the day and if it hadn't been for him Regina probably would have killed all of us. So great job Henry"

"Yeah anytime I need a lawyer you the first guy I'm calling" Charming said with a smile and a quick high five to his grandson

"I don't get it? Who is Nolla?" Hook asked as Ana and Kristoff both hunched their shoulders

"Long story, but I'll fill you in" Henry said jumping into their car as everyone loaded up and drove back to the diner.

**3 days later**

Robin and his new found family had been spotted every now and again but he seemed just as happy with Marian as if the two had never parted. Everyone in town heard about the Queens sacrifice and while some praised her, a few said she deserved it but that was all nipped in the bud by a few merry men who respected the Queens decision. The days had been long and per Belle's request Rumplestilskin had left her alone… he had actually left everyone alone, no one had seen him in the last three days and because of that the group stirred clear of Zelena's farm house as well afraid that they might see the Dark One spook him into moving Elsa to another location. So while they waited Blue tried to decipher the journals and teach Emma although if Emma were to be honest she missed learning from Regina.

Everyone was sitting in a booth at grannies for breakfast. It was the first time anyone had seen Regina out and about she normally did her meetings with the council talk with Henry before rushing home. Snow knew it was to avoid Robin and Roland but she still missed seeing her… everyone did.

Regina was ordering a cup of coffee to go when the bell above the door rang followed by a pair of tiny running feet and a laugh to match.

"Roland…" Robin's voice sounded and Regina stood frozen everyone did. They all knew she heard him and she could feel the Charming's along with everyone else in the diner's eyes burning into her back. Even Granny watched as she tried to control her breathing before putting on her best mask and reach forward taking the cup from the older woman

Regina prayed that she could just quickly get out of there without making eye contact but she wasn't so lucky as she pulled away from the counter to walk out the door, Robin collided with her causing her spill her hot coffee all over her coat, shoes and bag.

"Oh my god, you're majesty, I am so sorry" Robin said as he bent down to pick up the now empty cup from the floor. Regina froze when he came back up to eye level with her and she saw his kind eyes and she wanted nothing more to run into his arms.

"I do hope my mistake hasn't cost me my head" he said with that sexy grin of his, his dimples deepening as his smile widened but Regina didn't hear it she stared at his beautiful smile and kind eyes

"Robin, I told you if you chase him he will only run aw…." Marian said as she entered the diner picking up the scarf Roland dropped

"Awe shit" Grumpy said as he awaited the storm of glass to follow

"You're Majesty" Marian said as she stood beside Robin as Roland came running back. She gasped when she saw the stuff monkey she had given in the Enchanted Forrest, clutched between little fingers.

"Robin, um… told me of how you rescued my son, thank you. He loves this little thing… he won't let go of it" she said in more of an annoyance about the toy being her son's security blanket

"Yeah, even sleeps with the darn thing" Robin added as he spotted some napkins and grabbed them "Again I'm sorry about the coffee, perhaps I can get you another?" he offered as he handed her the napkins and that's when Regina focused on what she was doing with a glare she placed her Evil Queen mask on and spoke thus

"Don't bother, I would want you steal it from anywhere" she said as Robin and everyone else's jaw dropped "Just don't get of my way again, thief!" she said as she stormed out but not before hearing his comeback

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it!" he shouted as the door shut behind him he huffed and looked at his wife "God that woman is infuriating" he said as he puffed out a breath

**Okay guys more to come, I did it like this because I really need to do more research on Elsa and Rumple's relationship so if you don't mind Elsa and Rumple will not be in the next few chapter but I promise once I get some nuggets of inspiration from some of the other awesome writers on this site then they will definitely be back. I need to know hate it or love it? A lot of stories that do the whole flash back thing with Regina and Robin arguing seems to get more follow and Reviews and not that I'm not grateful for the love you guys show me I still have a high hope that maybe a few more… okay a lot more people review and follow this story so I can at least have something to be proud of****.**

**So spoiler guys Sydney is coming back, Olaf will not be joining the Frozen gang on Once and I also found out ADAM AND EDDIE SECRETLY WRITE FANFICTIONS ON THIS VERY SITE! OMFG WAS MY ATTITUDE WHEN I READ THAT SO GUESS WHAT I'LL BE DOING FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT? Staring at the back of my damn eyelids I'm tired as hell. Adam and Eddie are going to have to wait till tomorrow. LOL**

**Any-who review and tell me what you think I need feedback because I struggled like crazy on this and i'm still not sure of it... **

**OH! WAIT! Tell me what you think of the whole memory thing I might just explore it regardless so I can do that whole flashback thing but don't worry it won't be like crappy it will be tasteful and it will only happen as he remembers his soul-mate. My feels were killing me when I wrote that scene… I mean snot, spit and tears LOL my mom was like oh my god who the hell died? And I was like this OutlawQueen LOL but if you guys don't love it then let me know… I'll work something out… maybe… **

**OUTLAWQUEEN IS END GAME PROMISE! Thought I should throw that out there! LOVE YOU GUYS NIGHT!**


End file.
